Maelstorm Overlord
by mahpa
Summary: This is a re-upload of YinShadow's "Maelstorm Overlord" which he deleted five years ago. Summary: "Dark Evil Naruto The Overlord is dying and he needs to find a successor when he dies, he tested many potential candidates but they failed... all except one. Warning may contain Uzumakicest, not for under 18"
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS NOT MY FIC.**

 **YinShadow is the original author, but he deleted the fic back in 2012. I had it saved, so I'm uploading it here for those who hadn't been able to save it. If reading this fic took you on a trip down memory lane, please show some love with a review.**

 **Please ignore any formatting issues. The software I use to save fanfics isn't perfect.**

**The Maelstrom Overlord**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Overlord.**

**A/N: this is a rewrite of the previous fanfic I did in the past, with the help of Hakkyou no Yami with ideas for it.**

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there lays a great evil domain ruled by an evil ruler called the Overlord. During his years he ruled the nation with an iron fist. Humans were enslaved and bow down to submission to him and worship him like a god. But despite this he is still human when his domain has ended, the peasants rebelled against him as they use their farming tools as weapons and learned how to be one of the elements and use 3 arts of combat known as Jutsus. Those 3 kinds of Jutsu are known as Taijutsu: the art of hand-to-hand combat, Genjutsu: the art of illusions and finally Ninjutsu: the art of elemental magic. The humans learned those 3 arts and also gain ability to use a combination of spiritual and physical energy known as "Chakra"

The peasants became warriors known as "Shinobi", the Shinobi rebel against the Overlord with their new forms of Combat of being one of the elements and manipulating them willingly. The Overlord is at war against the leaders of the rebels known as the 5 Kages of the Shinobi. The Overlord's armies admit defeat and left their master and went into hiding, the Overlord himself is too arrogant to admit defeat that he shattered he summoned a colossal chaotic force that would eliminate the rebels. The force is known as the Biju. The Biju caused major destruction to villages and lands with their demonic powers, but the 9 demons were defeated by skilled shinobi with the art of Fuinjutsu: art of sealing as they are imprisoned into 9 human sacrifices known as "Jinchuriki". The Overlord was angry at this that he personally battles the 5 leaders of the rebellions along with the founders of new formed Shinobi Clans.

The Overlord was sadly defeated by the 5 Kages and the shinobi clan leaders, but he escaped with shame and was never heard of again. The dark reign of the Overlord has ended but evil still remains like a terrible cancer. The lust of power consumed the 5 Kages as they have the Jinchurikis and they decided to keep the Jinchuriki for themselves. The 5 Kages started fighting one another for the power that the Overlord tried to use against them. Their fighting split them into 5 parts and so did the Shinobi clans who allied themselves to the Kages, those fights grew into wars known as the Great Shinobi wars, they had 3 great shinobi wars, trying to be the most superior of all. During the wars, the Kages started their own domain known as Hidden Villages. The names of the villages are represented by the environments they are built in.

Konoha, village hidden in the leaves was built in dense forests.

Suna, village hidden in the sand was built in harsh deserts.

Kiri, village hidden in the mist was built surrounded in thick mists.

Iwa, village hidden in the stones was built around canyons.

Kumo, village hidden in the clouds was built on peaks of mountains above clouds.

Those 5 ninja villages are the main powers of the Shinobi Nations, ruled by the Kages known by other names of their represented village.

Hokage

Kazekage

Mizukage

Tsuchikage

And Raikage

The most famous of those Kages is Hashirama Senju, the Shodai Hokage. He has a jutsu known as a Kekkei Genkai or Bloodline trait that gives him the ability to use Wood affinity jutsus. His gift was used to defeat one of the 9 Biju known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Kyuubi was defeated by the Shodai Hokage and sealed inside his wife named Mito Uzumaki, the marriage was just a political one just to form an alliance the Uzumaki Clan and the Senju Clan. Not to mention possession of the Kyuubi as Mito is the first Jinchuriki of the beast, their relationship weavers as Hashirama only sees her as a tool to make his village superior, he even used her to eliminate the co-founder Madara Uchiha so he can have full control of the Uchiha Clan.

The so called good is just another form of evilâ€¦but there is only one source of great evil in this world. That evil is the Overlord himself, but unfortunately as the years pass he starts to age and unfortunately his body starts to degrade as he learned and used a form of forbidden ninja arts to keep him temporally alive until a successor is called for. The Overlord focuses on at the village known as Konoha because the rebellion was mainly lead by the Shodai Hokage himself and he would rather use someone in Konoha to destroy the village and the other 4 hidden villages. He had many potential candidates to become his successor but they failed his test. Madara Uchiha was the first one as his hidden hatred of Hashirama Senju interests him, but he failed the test as he his evil isn't strong enough to prove his worth of being the next Overlord.

The Overlord tested many potential candidates but they showed the same results and disappointed him.

Danzo Shimura

Snake Sannin Orochimaru

Even Madara's descendant Sasuke Uchiha

Not one of them was chosen to be his successor and sadly his time is drawing near and he fears for worst that his goal will not be successfulâ€¦

Until he found a successful candidate and true successor, this is the story of that successor and how came to beâ€¦the Maelstrom Overlord.

Konoha

Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's pariah and newly formed Genin is returning from his mission with his teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno and their Jonin Instructor Kakashi Hatake. The mission was to escort a bridge builder back home and defend him from a corrupted businessman named Gato and a hired rouge ninja/ mercenary named Zabuza and his accomplice named Haku. The mission was normally ranked C but it turned into a B rank mission. The team nearly died there, those ninja were trained killers and they show no mercy to them, they were lucky to be alive but sadly Zabuza and Haku weren't as they found out that they were being betrayed by their client because of his greed. Zabuza killed the bastard but died shortly after but no doubt that he'll be in the afterlife with his companion who sacrificed her life to save him from the hands of Naruto's sensei Kakashi.

This mission helped Naruto understand what it means to be a ninja; ninjas are bred for battle as the nation is at war. A war of supremacy and every ninja is trained to serve their village until their death, Zabuza and Haku were prime examples of this, so is Kakashi as he showed his Sharingan in his scarred left eye to the enemy.

"Alright, that'll be all for now" said Kakashi to his 3 students "return home and rest, we'll start our training first thing in the morning"

"Hai" said the 3 Genin as they return home

The team are dismissed to their homes as Kakashi vanishes in a swirl of leaves to report to mission to the Hokage of Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

With Naruto

Naruto is heading back to his apartment to rest; the streets of Konoha aren't friendly for a blond genin with orange jumpsuits as the neighbourhood isn't friendly either. To be honest mostly everyone in Konoha isn't nice to him, especially his teammates and Sensei. Naruto could tell that Kakashi hates him despite his face covered by a mask, Sakura keeps beating him up and rejecting him and Sasuke is being a jerk to him. The reason of this is because he was used as a sacrifice to seal the Kyuubi that attacked this village nearly 13 years ago. Naruto heard about the news that he was a Jinchuriki when he was tricked by a chunnin named Mizuki of stealing a forbidden scroll. But he was glad that Iruka doesn't see him as a monster and graduated him as a geninâ€¦although the expression on Iruka's face look fake since Naruto also used a faked expression on his face to hide his true face from others because he does not want to feel vulnerable to everyone now that he's a Genin of Konoha.

He arrives at his apartment; it was vandalized and broken in. Naruto sighed as it's not the first time it happened. This happens in his 9 years of his life since he was kicked out of the orphanage at a young age and the Hokage helped him find a home to live in since Naruto learned to survive at a young age. He keeps wondering who was is mother and why isn't she here, he asked the Hokage about is mother but got no answer, he wonders if she abandoned him because she saw in him like the other's seeâ€¦or perhaps she died and no record of her was made. Villagers say that she was just a whore that sold her body for drugs and abandoned himâ€¦others say that she hated him and left for dead. Naruto stayed strong and kept his emotions in check because he wanted people to see him strong and respected as he has a dream to become Hokage. People look up to the Hokage and respect them as heroes, basically because they are. The Hokage because Naruto's inspiration of becoming a ninja and one day he too will become a Hokage.

Naruto cleaned up the mess in his vandalised apartment, harsh graffiti was painted on the walls, obviously meaning of Naruto's cruel fate of being a Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. He wondered why he was chosen to be the beast's vessel. He had no family, no answers of his questions he asked for 12 years of his life. He keeps wondering why this is happening to him, perhaps he'll earn Konoha's respect and one day they'll see him as a hero like the 4 Hokage's of Konoha.

Later

A storm broke out around the hidden village; everyone is inside as the rain heavily pours down on Konoha. Shops are closed and so are the houses, guards are still in their posts around the walls that secure the village, the storm would be used as an advantage for invaders and enemy ninjas from rival villages that aren't allied to Konoha. The storm is harsh and dangerous to everyone as lightning flashes blindly and striking at trees surrounding the village.

At the mountains behind Konoha, lies a hidden cave with a view watching over the village. Inside the cave is an old hooded man with a huge crystal orb that he uses as a viewing orb that the Hokage uses but in this one he sees all, hears all and senses all. The view he is looking at is an image of Naruto sleeping in his wrecked apartment, the hooded man moves his gauntlet-clad hands over the orb and looks carefully with his glowing white eyes over his ragged dark hood.

"Yesâ€¦he could be the one" said the hooded man as he watches the image of Naruto sleeping in the bed "the one I am looking for. Konoha did a really foolish thing, of all of my year searching for a successor many, have failed my test. But this oneâ€¦hmmm, he doesn't look much but appearances can be deceiving. I'll probably test him as wellâ€¦*cough*, yes I'll test him, if my predictions are correct, my search is finished. The Hokage is gonna start the Chunnin exams within the week, I'll use that to test this young lad"

The hooded figure turns away from the crystal orb and heads for the library lit with dim lanterns.

"I tests many candidates and everyone I taught have failed" said the hooded figure as he pull out a book and opens it "Madara Uchiha, Danzo Shimura, the Snake Sannin Orochimaru, even young Sasuke Uchiha, none of them have what it takes to be my heir. But this ladâ€¦he's special, I known it"

The hooded man skims through the book; the book contains information about the citizens of Konoha and ninjas. He then found a page he is looking for and starts reading. For over 100 years he has every information about the citizens and ninjas of Konoha, how he got that information is a mystery.

"Naruto Uzumaki" said the hooded man "date of birth: October 10th, family: Kushina Uzumaki (mother), Minato Namikaze (father). Sandaime Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, bloodline: Rapid healing, inhuman stamina and charka reserves."

The hooded man closed the book and grinned under the shadows of his hood.

"Fascinating" said the hooded man "truly fascinating, who knew a child like him could possess great potential, let's just hope he passes his test."

Few days later

Team 7 are at their training grounds, Kakashi is usually late at the meeting but that is normal and the team got use to it, well most of them.

"Yo" said Kakashi

"YOU'RE LATE!" shouts Sakura

"Sorry, an old lady needed to cross the street so I assist her" lied Kakashi as he say is lame excuses of being late.

The 3 genin sweatdrops at their silver haired masked Jonin sensei for making such a lame excuse.

"Anyway, the Hokage has announced that the Chuunin Exams will start in a few weeks" said Kakashi as he pulls out 3 sheets of paper and give each of them to his Genin students. "Sign these application forms and give them to be before the exams, the exams start within a few days so use those days to think about it. Anyway that is all for now, meeting adjourned"

After that, Team 7 is once again dismissed and left in their separate ways.

Naruto is heading home and thinking of entering the Chunnin exams, he is in deep thought that he doesn't notice the angry eyes from villagers and ninjas. A few rocks and empty tin cans were thrown at Naruto but Naruto does not react despite the minor bleeding seeping down from his forehead, he took his headband at the time. Naruto sighed at this and walks away as the villagers are continuing their hateful glares and loathsome whispers about him. Naruto already knows why they hate him and he doesn't care at the moment, Naruto doesn't want to do any harm to Konoha but deep inside he wants to kick their asses to make them understand that he's just a container and not the demon itself. He respected the Hokage but truly inside he blames them for his troubled childhood is confusingly questionable, like parts of his life has been rewritten and deep down those memories aren't true to his heart.

The Hooded figure watches Naruto through the shadows of the alleyways, Naruto is unaware of his presence. The Hooded figure continues to watch the blonde and grinned under the shadows of his hood.

"It won't be long now" said the hooded figure "Let's see if you are the one I am looking for"

Few days later

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are at the Chunnin exams, they finished the writing test and now they are getting ready for the 2 part of the exam which takes part in a place known as the Forest of death. The other candidates are listening to the exam proctor about the second part of the Chunnin exams.

"Alright, listen up maggots" said the exam proctor named Anko Mitarashi "let me explain to you about this examâ€¦"

Anko explained everything about the exam; this scared everyone except Naruto who just made a stubborn remark about not being afraid of a little test. Anko cut Naruto with a tossed kunai and smirked at him in a sadistic way.

"You want to bet on it, gaki?" said Anko until she noticed someone behind her, she was about to counterattack until the person is returning her kunai back. The figure is hooded figure with his face concealed by darkness, he is wearing a black ninja shorts and shirt and has a Konoha hitai-ate around his waist.

"Excuse me but you dropped your kunai" said the hooded ninja

"Thank you, fellow genin" said Anko as she took her kunai back to her. "But I advise you not to sneak up on me"

"My apologise" said the hooded figure "the sight of blood excites me and it's hard to resist"

Naruto feels a bad aura from this hooded figure who is looking at him before leaving, Naruto watches the hooded figure lean on a tree. Naruto doesn't know who's team he is from but he shook it off and listens to Anko about the rules of the exams.

"In this exam you have 5 days max to complete this exam" said Anko "You have to obtain both the earth scroll and heaven scrollâ€¦"

Naruto tries to concentrate but the hooded figure is in his mind, he looks at him and can tell that he is looking back. Naruto looks away as the hooded figure's eyes are scaring him as it's full of killer intent, the KI is causing Naruto to shudder as if he is behind him with a sharp sword us touching his neck, waiting to behead the blonde.

"Naruto"

The terrifying sensation was blocked out as his 2 teammates are calling for him, he shook his head to clear his thoughts an heads for his team as the exams are about to start.

"Alright maggots" said Anko "The exam beginsâ€¦now"

Every Genin candidate enters the forest and begin their exams to hunt down each other and obtain the second scrollsâ€¦even if they have to kill each other to obtain them. Team 7 are dashing to tree branch to tree branch into the deepest part of the forest. Naruto hasn't seen the Hooded figure enter the forest but he tries not to think about it and focus on the exams.

Meanwhile

A team of Kuso ninjas are hopping to branch to branch, one of them is licking her lips in a creepy way and chuckles in a sinister way.

"Kukuku, soon I'll get youâ€¦Sasuke" said the Kuso ninja

"Don't dream on it, Orochimaru"

The Kuso ninja team stops to see at the highest branch is the hooded figure with glowing white eyes filled with killer intent that made them shudder in fear. The 2 Kuso ninjas vanish in a poof of smoke as they are just _**Shadow Clones**_ and leaving the last one alone with the Hooded figure.

"Y-Youâ€¦what are you doing here?" said Orochimaru as he knows who the hood figure is

The hooded figure glares at Orochimaru and pulls out his dark sword and points it at the Snake Sannin in disguise.

"I am here on official business, you are in the way" said the hooded figure

"You're after Sasuke aren't you?" said Orochimaru

"Why would I waste what's left of my life on him?" said the Hooded figure "You can have him but first he is part of my test"

"So tell me, who is this new candidate" said Orochimaru "from all the other candidates including me, who is more suitable for the title of Overlord"

The hooded figure chuckles and said nothing, then Orochimaru used his intuition and found out.

"The Kyuubi brat" said Orochimaru "You're after the Kyuubi brat"

"That's right" said the Hooded figure "he is my new candidate and if he succeeds, he will take the throne and rule all and destroy his enemies with no hesitation"

"You are wasting your time" said Orochimaru arrogantly "that brat hasn't got an evil bone in his boy"

"That's is up to me" said the Hooded figure as he then charges for the kill "You can have Sasuke for all I care, but stay out of my way until I'm done"

CLANG!

The sound of metal clangs echo in the wind, everyone heard them but they assumed that everyone is battling for the scrolls. The sound reaches the entire forest for everyone to hear, including Naruto and his teammates.

"I don't like the sound of this" said Sakura as she then hear screams.

"Oh relax" said Naruto "We'll be fine, trust meâ€¦er excuse I gottaâ€¦you know"

"NO IN FRONT OF ME, YOU'RE NOT!" shouted Sakura as she bonked Naruto on the head "FIND A BUSH OR SOMETHING!"

_Geez, it's not like I was gonna do it in front of everyone _thought Naruto as he groaned and rub his head _I do have my dignity, you know_

_Damn that Naruto _thought Sakura until her inner conscious shouts out **"THAT BAKA!"**

_What a dobe _thought Sasuke until he sensed someone and tossed a Kunai at the direction where he sensed. "Come on out, I know you're here"

"Damn it, I was about to make an ambush attack but I was compromised by a kid"

Suddenly a ninja from Ame drops from the trees and are now armed for the kill

"No matter, we'll just take the scroll from you" said an Ame ninja

"Not in your dreams" said Sasuke as he activates his _**Sharingan**_ and gets ready to attack, they then start dashing toward each other and clash their weapons at each other. They then jump back and perform handsigns, Sasuke was the first to finish and starts inhaling. _**"Fire Style: Phoenix flower Jutsu"**_

Sasuke spits out numerous fireballs from his mouth and at the Ame ninja, the Ame ninja swiftly dodges the fireballs and tosses one shuriken at the young Uchiha.

"_**Ninja art: Shadow Shuriken Jutsu" **_said the Ame ninja as one shuriken turns into dozens

But Sasuke dodges them but failed to notice that the original has a paper bomb on it.

BOOM

"Gotcha" said the Ame ninja smirking in triumph until he widened his eyes as he saw not Sasuke but a blown up log "A substitution?"

Then Sasuke appeared behind the Ame ninja and slashes his back.

"GAH!" screamed the Ame ninja as he then slams a smoke bomb to the ground and makes a desperate escape "Damn you, brat. I'll get you next time"

The Ame ninja fled and was never seen again, but Sasuke still has his _**Sharingan **_ activated and looked at the other direction.

"Come on out now" said Sasuke

The sound of chuckles was heard as another comes out of hiding, the Hooded figure reveals himself and stands casually infront of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you've grown" said the Hooded figure

"Who are you?" said Sasuke "Are you that ninja's accomplice?"

"Cute, you think I work with a minor hidden village" said the Hooded figure "I'm not surprised that you forgotten about me, it has been 5 years after all"

"Do you know him, Sasuke?" said Sakura

"I never seen him in my life" said Sasuke "Stop trying to trick me"

"Oh I have no intention of tricking you, Sasuke" said the Hooded figure as he took out a scroll "You want this, am I right"

Sasuke and Sakura widen their eyes as that is the scroll they are looking for.

"Surrender the scroll and we might let you go" said Sasuke

"typical, you still have no intent to attack me and steal the scroll" said the Hooded man as he then pockets it into his cloak "no reason why I failed you"

"What do you mean?" said Sasuke

"5 years ago, ring any bells about that time?" said Hooded figure

"5 yearsâ€¦that was the timeâ€¦" said Sasuke widen his eyes and looked at the Hooded figure furiously "the time when my clan was massacred"

"Correct" said the Hooded figure "unfortunately your sister weren't around at that time. I used that to see if you could become a cold dark killer with revenge in his mindâ€¦unfortunately I was wrong. You are too weak, like the other's I tested"

"Tested, what do you mean tested?" said Sasuke

"I spoke too much" said the Hooded figure "anyway I don't have to answerâ€¦to a dead man"

The Hooded Figure starts releasing his KI at the 2 Genin, Sasuke and Sakura got hit from it bad as they feel like they were having their throats slit and eyes gouged out. The sensation was terrifying as they are paralyzed with fear. The Hooded Figure chuckles at this as he the pull out a sword and narrowed his eyes in a sadistic way.

"It's been a while since I killed someone" said the Hooded Figure as he slowly towards Sasuke and Sakura "So long since I stained my blade in young blood and listen to their screams of fear, and also the sight of their feared expressions on their severed faces and also the feel of their still beating hearts on my hands before I crush them into bloody pulps."

The sound of that terrifies Sasuke, Sakura is foaming in the mouth and her mind shut down from the intensive KI from the Hooded figure, it's like she is staring at the Shinigami in the face.

Sasuke slowly tries to pull out a Kunai from his pouch and stabs himself in the thigh to overcome the fear with pain.

"A desperate move" said the Hooded figure as he approaches Sasuke more and more and prepares to decapitate him and Sakura "overcome fear with pain, such a desperate move but a foolish one. No matter how much pain you are in, you cannot escape your fear. Fear makes you weak, weakness makes you vulnerable and vulnerability makes you DEAD!"

CLANG

Some stopped the Hooded figure decapitating Sasuke and Sakura, the Hooded Figure looks to see Naruto with his Kunai halting his sword.

_Incredible, such instant speed and timing _thought the Hooded Figure _and he blocked my sword and force that would take 5 men to block it._

Naruto then glares at the Hooded figure with his red eyes with slit pupils

_Those eyes, they are the eyes of the Kyuubi no Kitsune _thought the Hooded Figure _this boy is empowered by anger and rage, giving the Kyuubi the advantage to seep it's power into the boy. This is the third time I saw this, the last 2 were from the previous Jinchuriki of the beast. I could've tested those 2 but unfortunately the rules state that only males can become Overlords._

_But this lad, the 3rd Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi yet to be the first male Jinchuriki to contain this power, I knew I made a right choice; do try not to disappoint me boy._

"Impressive, you managed to save your comrades from decapitation" said the Hooded Figure as he moves his sword away and jumps back. "and now that you're here, you're the only one to fight me to contain the Earth Scroll to complete the set"

"What did you do to them?" said Naruto angrily

"Don't worry, I just gave them a little fright" said the Hooded Figure "Killer Intent is a good way to intimidate an enemy and force them to surrender or scream in fear before you kill them. There is nothing like killing foes but I despise those who commit suicides to escape fear. Fear is ecstatic; the sound of screaming is like a beautiful symphony as you inflict KI into their vulnerable minds as humans cannot tolerate that huge amount of fear in them. It just turns them insane or reduces them into mumbling vegetables that lost their will and spirit. Although fear works the other way as the most feared person becomes hatred and wish that feared person would just die although that person just wants to be part of a community and fit in with society. And it's fear that makes people become liars so that the feared person would not know the horrible truths that waits ahead them"

"What are you getting at" said Naruto

"Think about it, doesn't that remind you of someone" said the Hooded figure "everyone hates and fears you, shuns you from society and prevent you to know the truths that awaits you"

Naruto starts to wince at this as it's reminding him of his childhood, all those hateful glares and abuse from the villagers and ninjas when he was still a child.

"Stop it" said Naruto

"Struck a nerve, did I" said the Hooded figure "Refuse to accept the true fact that no one likes you, I bet no one wants to be with you, I bet you hear rumours that your mother is either killed or abandoned you"

"Stop it" said Naruto

"I wonder if the parents told their children everything despite the law that Old Hokage gave out" said the Hooded Figure "Or if those who truly "care" about you are just using you to achieve their selfish goals, like the Uchiha and the Pink haired bitchâ€¦not to mention the Silver haired sensei of yours. Deep down he hates you because he was the former student of the Yondaime Hokage who sealed the beast inside you"

"Stop it, please" said Naruto as he can't take it anymore as tears seep out.

"Hated by the everyone, used by your so called friends and eventually will be betrayed by them once your usefulness is over" said the Hooded figure "Life is so fucking cruel, isn't it?"

Then suddenly Naruto pounces onto the Hooded Figure and starts punching him multiple times in the face, then the Hooded figure kicks him off and send him flying up and lands on a branch.

"Good, now I have you all ready for battle" said the Hooded figure as he removes his cloak to reveal his dark intimidating armour and tri-pronged helmet that looked rusted and aged. His skin is blue with glowing arcane markings on his arms. He is the Overlord, the first ruler of the Shinobi Nations before the rebellion 100 years ago. He pull out his blade and prepares for battle "come at me, Naruto, show me if you are the one"

"I don't know what you mean but you asked for it" said Naruto as he then charges at the Overlord with the intent to kill.

CLANG!

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Maelstrom Overlord**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Overlord.**

**A/N: this is a rewrite of the previous fanfic I did in the past, with the help of Hakkyou no Yami with ideas for it.**

Chapter 2

Forest of Death

Naruto Uzumaki clashes blades with the legendary Overlord, consumed by rage the young blonde slashes and whacks his kunai at the Overlord. The Overlord however has the upper hand as he overwhelms Naruto due to century's worth of experience.

"Is that all you got, Naruto?" said the Overlord "you mother is stronger than that"

The mention of his mother made Naruto more furious, the assumed that the Overlord killed her a while back when he was just a child. Naruto pull out some kunai and tosses them at the Overlord, the Overlord just swats them like flies but the last one starts corrodes his blade and caught his attention.

"Huh?" said the Overlord until he feels electricity flow from his sword and into his arms to electrocute him and forces him to let go of his sword "Guh"

He then looks at Naruto and notices that his chakra has changed, it has a fusion of fire and lightning, the fire and lightning is in a blue colour and it flows all over Naruto.

_Interesting, his chakra has a rare nature _thought the Overlord as he picks up his sword again as the ground earthed the blade.

Naruto performs one hand sign and performs _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ to replicate a dozen doppelgangers to fight with him. He and his clones charges at the Overlord with their kunai ready, the clones and the original starts clashing their blades against the Overlord. Meanwhile Sasuke is calmed down and regained his mental stability and saw Naruto fighting the Overlord.

"Naruto!" Said Sasuke with concern as he comes to assist him

The Overlord saw the Uchiha approaching and reaches his gauntlet-clad hand at him.

"Don't interfere" said the Overlord as he blasts lightning at Sasuke sent him flying into a tree.

"Sasuke!" said Naruto until he blocks an attack from the Overlord

"Don't drop your guard, Naruto" said the Overlord "Or I'll kill you easily"

Sasuke crashes into a tree and grunts in pain, the lightning paralysed his legs and arms temporally so that he would not interfere with the Overlord. The pain is too much for Sasuke that he then falls unconscious, unaware that a pair of yellow serpentine eyes is watching him through the leaves of the trees.

"Now's my chance" said the voice in the trees

Meanwhile back to Naruto

CLANG

CLANG

The Overlord continues blocking the clone's attacks, he then grabs one by the ankle and slams him down hard to make him poof into smoke. He swung his blade at a few and sliced them in half before they too poof into smoke. 2 clones snuck up on him but they met their demise as he grab them and slams them down to the ground. Naruto performs _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ again to produce more clones; about 20 clones were created and grouped up with the remaining clones. They all together throw a fury of punches at the Overlord; the punches are starting to dent the Overlord's armour. Naruto was lifted up in the air by his one of his clones and does a flying axe drop kick onto the Overlord's head. The kick slammed on top of the helmet and caused it to ring like a bell, this caused the Overlord to get whiplash but he remains standing. He then grabs Naruto by the ankle and starts slamming him like a rag doll multiple times and at the clones like a club.

Naruto yelled as the Overlord continues to swing at him and slamming him down to the hard ground. The Overlord jumps up onto the branches until he reaches the highest branch of the highest tree. He hands Naruto upside down and drops down in a pile-driver, and after 3 minutes to reach the ground, the Overlord slams Naruto's head hard into the ground and broke his neck and buried it deep. Naruto' hands twitch and so did his feet; the Overlord pulled him out of the ground and slams him down into the floor to create a large crater from the impact.

"How disappointing, he never did show any intent to kill," said the Overlord as he sighed with disappointment. "I must say though, you have spirit kid. But you are just like the others that I tested, a weakling"

The Overlord then walks away and leaves Naruto for dead, Naruto is fallen deep into a coma as the impact was too much.

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto wakes up to find himself in some sort of sewer; this confuses him as he was in a forest. The sewers are dark and dank; the water is up to his knees. He heads for the dark corridors so that he can find a way out. Dark chuckling is heard, Naruto follows the chuckling to arrive at a large room. The room contains a medium sized cage; inside the cage is a boy about Naruto's age. Bound in chains around his waist, chest, wrist and ankles, his face is hidden by the shadows. The boy speaks in a dark echo-like voice and his eyes glow red but his face remains in shadows.

"**We are imprisoned, imprisoned by those we thought to be friends" **said the boy

"Who are you" said Naruto until the cage starts to be engulfed in blue flames and cracking electricity.

"**We are you, you are we." **Said the boy as the light from the blue electric flames reveals his face, Naruto widened his eyes as the boy resembles himself. **"The Hokage sealed us away, our power is sealed and our bond severed from these chainsâ€¦free us, be free from the lies they told us"**

"Lies" said Naruto

"**Yesâ€¦lies"** said the boy as the electric flames die down

Naruto then heads for the cage as it has a talisman that as Kanji for "Seal" on it, he reaches for it until someone stops him. Naruto turns to see who it is and gasped in surprise and shock to see who is in here.

Minato Namikaze, the late Yondaime Hokage

"Don't do it" said Minato "It's best not to free him"

"**Damn you, you did this to us!" **yelled the boy **"Damn you to hell for cursing us into this cruel fate"**

"Don't listen to him, Naruto" said Minato "He is the darkness that once lied dormant until it grew strong"

"**The reason we grew strong is because of you sealing the Kyuubi in us" **said the boy known as the dark consciousness of Naruto's mindâ€¦or Dark Naruto if you like. **"They tortured us, starved us, showed no love to us, the isolation and sorrow in Naruto's heart made us strong. But he stayed strong and resisted us, we would've made him strong, but YOU intervened"**

"I don't want Naruto to be consumed by the darkness so that the Kyuubi would take advantage of it and break free" said Minato "Naruto listen to me, you must not free him or Konoha will be doomed"

"**I would be happy to see that damned village burn than be imprisoned by it" **said Dark Naruto as he rattles his chains and grab onto the bars of his cell. **"Not what after the terrible lies they told us"**

"What lies?" said Naruto

"Don't listen to him, Naruto" said Minato

"**Shut up, he has the right to know" **said Dark Naruto **"You have a bloodline, you are the only one from the Uzumaki Clan has it. Also I heard them plotting, they only sealed the Kyuubi within us is becauseâ€¦"**

"Enough" said Minato as he performs a hand sign to activate the seal and casues Dark Naruto to scream

"**AAAHHHH!" **screams Dark Naruto as he is being electrocuted this also caused Naruto to scream in pain.

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Naruto as the seal around his navel is starting to glow red.

"**DAMN YOU!" **roared Dark Naruto as he continues to scream **"AHH, Narutoâ€¦we have been deceivedâ€¦Minato only sealed the Kyuubi in us becauseâ€¦AHHH!"**

"SHUT UP!" shouted Minato as he continues to activate the seal "YOU WILL OBEY ME!"

"**NEVER!" **shouted Dark Naruto **"YOU WILL NEVER TURN US INTO A WEAPON!"**

The sound of that widened Naruto's eyes in shock, the seal stops hurting as he looks at Minato Namikaze, the man Naruto respected and inspired as a hero, is trying to turn him into a weapon.

"Is this true?" said Naruto

"Don't listen to him, Naruto" said Minato "he is trying to trick you and possess you, he is not to be trusted"

"Tell me, is this true" said Naruto

"Naruto, you must understandâ€¦I sealed the Kyuubi within you is because of Konoha, I would neverâ€¦GACK" said Minato until Naruto grabbed him by the neck and starts squeezing it tightly "Alrightâ€¦ALRIGHTâ€¦It's true"

"I want to hear it loud and clear" said Naruto as he tighten is grip at Minato's neck

"I sealed the Kyuubi within you because Konoha is of need of a new weapon," said Minato "your mother is weak, ALL women are weak. We needed a male Uzumaki to seal the beast inside and tame it and you. The hateful glares, the lies, they were my final commands to every citizen of Konoha and soon the future generation will do their part to break you into an obedient weapon. Your mother heard of this and tried to prevent it and leave Konoha with you. So I told Sarutobi to lie to her that you didn't survive the sealing process. Yes Naruto, your mother is alive and still thinking that you're dead. You will never see her and you brat of a sister, HA HA HA HA. No matter what you do to me, you are vulnerable to stop the will of Konoha, you will surrender your freedom to Konoha and become their loyal weapon wherever you like it of not"

Minato's confession shocked Naruto and released the late Hokage as the news is too much for him.

"and what of my father?" said Naruto as he tried to hope that his father would love him and probably died to save him. "Who is he?"

"Your father is the man that made this all happen" said Minato smirking "Your father none other than myself"

Naruto then starts to grit his teeth in anger, Dark Naruto feels the anger and it starts to terrify him. Naruto then eyes at the seal and reaches for it but Minato stops him by tossing a kunai at his hand, Naruto grunts as a huge gash was inflicted on the back of Naruto's hand, he then turns at Mianto and glares angrily at him.

"I can't have you foiling my plans" said Minato "it is your destiny to serve Konoha, you cannot escape it"

"Try me" said Naruto as he move his bloodied hand towards the seal and near touches it, Minato then tackles Naruto into the water and pins him down.

"Don't even try it, you will obey me" said Minato "I am your superior, you are nothing but a lowly genin, you obey ME"

"Consider myself court-martialled" said Naruto as he knocks Minato off and rushes towards the seal, Minato then grabs Naruto's ankle and causes him to fall down, he then punches Naruto in the face multiple times.

"You good for nothing brat, you should be grateful to me for being the son of the Yondaime Hokage and serving your village!" shouts Minato as he punches him and punches him, Naruto doesn't flinch or show any submission. "12 years of isolation, that should've been enough to make you obedient. You are like your whore mother, an arrogant bitch"

Naruto then caught Minato's fist and punches him in the face, Minato then was sent into the floor until Naruto stands up and grabs him by the hair, Naruto drags his bastard father and slams his face into the cell bars, again and again and again until Naruto tosses him away. Naruto then reaches for the seal but Minato is too stubborn to give up as he uses his _**Hiraishin no Jutsu **_and placed his kunai near Naruto's neck.

"That's enough, Naruto" said Minato "I can't have you endangering the village, I will not hesitate to kill you but you are too important to Konoha. This is your last chance to surrender and swear your loyalty to Konoha"

"You might as well kill me" said Naruto as he then grabs the seal "because I will not lower myself to Konoha anymore"

Naruto ripped off the seal and this causes Minato to slit Naruto's throat and Naruto falls into the water and sinks into the bottom, the seal was partially ripped off as Minato killed Naruto in time to do so. The room starts to turn dark, Minato notices this as the mind is crumbling away.

"Might as well kill him if he showed any signs of resistance" said Minato as he cursed silently "and we were so close of creating the perfect weapon that would make Konoha the most superior village of the Shinobi nations"

Minato walks away as Naruto is dying by the hands of his bastard father, unaware of the late Hokage that Dark Naruto is seeping out his dark chakra into Naruto, the slit throat starts to heal and the blood returns to the body, Naruto twitches and it causes the water to ripple. Minato halts and turns as the water starts to bubble violently, lightning cackles out of the surface. Then suddenly the flames engulf the walls, the flames block even the exit. Naruto resurfaces and is surrounded by blue electric flames. Minato widen his eyes at this as he never expected this to happen.

_Plasma Release? _Thought Minato _But that's impossible, this can't be true. No other ninja could possess this element affinity with that magnitude; the plasma would just burn the wielder into ash instantly._

Then Minato notices the partially ripped seal on Dark Naruto's cage.

_The seal, it I can reach for it and repair it, I'll stop Naruto _thought Minato until the flames gets hotter and wilder. The heat envies the flames of hell, the lightning cackles wildly at the boiling water, the heat is too much for Minato and the heat starts to burn him. Minato starts to scream as the heat gets hotter and hotter; his body fluids are evaporating swiftly.

"NOâ€¦STOP THIS, AHHHHH" screamed Minato until he catches flames and starts burning straight to hell and the lightning is tearing him apart until there is nothing left, not even the ashes of even a single atom. Minato is completely disintegrated into nothing. Naruto looks down to the ground as the water in the room is evaporated. He grit his teeth angrily and tighten his fist until his knuckles turn white. The flames die out and the room returns to darkness as naruto is regaining consciousness.

Forest of Death

Naruto awakens and stands up; the Overlord sensed this and turns to see Naruto alive and standing.

"So you're alive" said the Overlord "that's interesting, the last time I checked you were dead"

Naruto said nothing as he just glares at the Overlord and casued him to slight flinch for the first time.

_Those eyesâ€¦they are the eyes of a vengeful killer _thought the Overlord as he shuddereds slightly _I never felt fear like this before, it's like looking at the Yami herself. Beautiful and deadly._

And before the Overlord could make a move, Naruto dashed at him with no hesitation and his hands channelling plasma chakra. He punches the Overlord in his armoured stomach and causes the armour to corrode and conduct electricity. The Overlord roars from electrocution, Naruto then blasts a plasma beam at the Overlord but missed as the Overlord dodged it. Beam however brought down a few dozen trees and disintegrated them. The Overlord looked at the destruction and widened his eyes at it.

_Such power _thought the Overlord before he noticed Naruto slamming him onto the ground and blasting flames on it. The Overlord is trying to stop Naruto but Naruto stomps on his hands and keeps him pinned to the ground. The flames then start engulfing the Overlord and he starts to scream out loud and reduce to ashes.

Naruto gets off the charred up corpse of the Overlord and walks away. That is until the corpse melted into mud and caught Naruto's attention. The Overlord a peard in front of him and grabs him by the neck, Naruto is throwing hot flames at him but he chuckles.

"I was only jesting back then, you impress me" said the Overlord "such power from such a young little genin like you. And by the way you use those attacks, I sense Youki from them. No doubt that the Kyuubi is powering you as it sensed your anger of Konoha.

You passed the test, and to congratulate you I am gonna give you a gift"

The Overlord's free hand starts to channel evil energy and plunged it into Naruto's stomach, Naruto screams as the feeling is like having his body on fire. He can feel his muscles tearing apart and bones cracking. The pain he had back in Konoha doesn't compare to this painful sensation, blood starts to seep out from his eyes, nostrils, ears and mouth as he scream. The Overlord removes his hand and drops Naruto onto the ground, Naruto's eyes are rolled back, his body twitches and drool start to seep out from his blood stained mouth.

"Here you go, I "upgraded" your body" said the Overlord "I didn't say it was pleasant"

The Overlord them leaves the area but not without saying something to him.

"If you want to know more about Konoha's true nature, come find me" said the Overlord "I'll tell you and teach you everything. After this, you'll have your revenge and gain power to eliminate Konoha"

Meanwhile

Naruto is in a coma but his face shows discomfort, Sasuke and Sakura woke up 5 minutes after the Overlord left. They were shocked at the destruction that surrounds their unconscious teammate, they left the area to avoid any more troubles and set camp to wait for Naruto to regain consciousness. Sasuke is wincing in pain while rubbing his neck; he claims to be bitten by a snake and was lucky to be alive. Sakura is out gathering food while Sasuke is at guard duty, the young Uchiha looks at his unconscious comrade and gets a cold shiver when he looks at him.

_Why do I feel like this, Naruto isn't the kind of guy to be so intimidating?_ Sasuke thought until he heard snapping twigs and instantly turns his head. He pulls out his kunai and winces in pain from the "snakebite" on his neck. _Damn this snake bite, it's like having hot needles drilling in my neck._

"Come on out" said Sasuke as he activates his _**Sharingan**_ and 3 ninjas jump out of the bushes, they wear hitai-ates with a musical note engraved and are wearing cowhide scarfs and ninja pants.

"Sasuke Uchiha" said one of the Oto ninjas, his face is bandaged with only his left eye is exposed and is hunchbacked. "We are here to kill you"

"Is that so" said Sasuke as he stands up _It'll be alright for now, they are after me so Naruto is safe for a while. _"Alright, I'll fight you. I need a scroll anyway and so do you"

"You think we are here for the exam" said the bandaged Oto ninja "You are gravely mistaken, Zaku"

"Hai" said another ninja named Zaku, he has spiky black hair and face guards on his Hitai-ate. He reaches out both his hands to reveal coin sized holes in his holes. _**"ZANKUHA!"**_

Air blows out from his palms and heads for Sasuke, the young Uchiha dodges the blast but unfortunately Naruto was there and the rocks and wood buries him alive. Sasuke widen his eyes at this.

"Oops, what that a pal of yours?" said Zaku with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"You'll pay for that" said Sasuke glaring at the Oto ninja with his spinning _**Sharingan **_ and charges at the 3 Oto ninja. Zaku blasts more air from his palms at Sasuke, the young Uchiha dodges the blasts from the Oto ninja, then the bandaged hunchback ninja appears behind him and gets ready to strike from behind. Sasuke dodges the punch from the hunchback but the Oto ninja smirks under his bandages. Sasuke then suddenly feels his legs paralysing and his ears are bleeding as he hears a high pitched ringing sound, his vision starts to disorientate and the pain in his ears starts to increase.

"No matter fast you dodge our attacks, you cannot dodge the sound in your ears" said the bandaged ninja as he pull up his long sleeve to reveal a metal bracer with holes on it. "This is my melody arm; it amplifies the decibels and wavelengths of the vibrations, either making the sound booming loud or extremely high enough to make it inaudible to the human ear. However the sound is controlled by my chakra, I can make the vibrations extremely dense to damage the ear bones and make you go deaf.

Sasuke tries to use his _**Sharingan**_ but it doesn't activate.

The bandaged Oto ninja chuckles at the Uchiha and spoke again

"Don't bother using your infamous _**Sharingan"**_ said the bandaged ninja "The vibrations went directly into your brain. You can't focus your chakra anymore.

RUMBLE

The bandaged ninja stops as he hears the rock pile rumbling, he looks at the rock pile Naruto is buried in and saw a hand spout out from the pile.

"What theâ€¦" said the bandage ninja until he feels huge amount of demonic chakra flowing out

"Dosu, what's going on?" said Zaku

"I don't know" said the bandaged ninja known as Dosu as he then sees Naruto rising from the rock pile. Even Sasuke saw this and widen his eyes with shock and surprise.

Naruto's face is covered in shadows by his own spiky blond hair, however his hair grew a few inches and it reached down to his shoulders, also it has red steaks at the tips. His orange jacket is torn and tattered due to the battle he had with the Overlord and also being buried under a pile of rocks. Naruto looks up to the Oto ninja and Sasuke and gaze them an icy cold glare through his shadow covered face. The icy glare gave the Oto ninjas a cold shiver down their spines, especially Sasuke as if he is looking at a demon with those cold blue eyes.

_Those eyes _thought Dosu _I've seen anything like them except for Lord Orochimaru, who is this kid_

"So you got out of there alive" said Zaku as he shook off the cold shiver and smirks arrogantly at Naruto. "No matter, I'll bury ya again. _**ZANKUHA!"**_

Zaku blasts out air at Naruto but missed as the blonde just vanished instantly.

"Huh?" said Zaku with shock until Naruto appeared again in front of him and gave him a punch in the gut, the impact of the punch feels like he has been hit by a cannonball and it knocked out the wind out from his lungs and also sent him crashing into a boulder nearby. Zaku winces badly from the punch and starts to vomit and cries out dramatically as the punch was too much for him to handle.

"OH KAMI, AGH!" shouts Zaku as tears force out from his eyes as the pain was extreme, he vomits again and coughs violently.

Naruto starts cracking his knuckles and also his neck while walking towards Zaku who is now scared of the blonde.

"Noâ€¦STAY AWAY!" shouts Zaku as he uses _**Zankuha**_ at Naruto but missed as he dodged the wind and grabs the Oto ninja's wrists from behind. "Noâ€¦no, NOOO!"

Naruto then dislocates the Oto ninja's arms and shattered the bones to make them useless to use, Naruto then kicks Zaku away towards the other 2 Oto ninjas. He gives them the icy cold glare and casued them to shudder at this KI coming from Naruto. Dosu needs to think fast and the only way to do that is to surrender If he and the other Oto ninjas to escape.

"Listen to me, how about we trade you our scroll for our lives" said Dosu as he take out his Earth scroll. "You need it right, let us go and it's all yours"

Naruto said nothing for a while; the suspense is killing the Oto ninjas as fear is overwhelming them. Then Naruto said one thing.

"Fine, you can go" said Naruto as he then walk towards a rock and sat on it "leave the scroll and go, this is your last chance to escape. Don't look back or I'll do even worse than what I did you friend there"

The Oto kunoichi is doing what she can to treat Zaku's injuries while Zaku is trying not to cry out of pain. Dosu sighed at this and nods at Naruto.

"Don't worry, you will not see us again" said Dosu as he put the scroll down on the ground and leaves with his 2 comrades "let's go"

"Hai" said the Oto Kunoichi as she carries her injured comrade on her back.

Naruto looks at the scroll and walks to it. He picks up the scroll and tosses it to Sasuke.

"Keep hold of it" said Naruto before he tosses at Kunai at the bushes "Come on out"

Team 10, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akamichi came out of hiding with fear in their faces. Then Ino starts shouting at Naruto like a bitch.

"NARUTO, WATCH IT YOU NEARLY KILLED US!" shouted Ino until she stops when Naruto gave her an icy cold glare

"You point being?" said Naruto darkly, shutting the blonde mindbender up. "You forget that in this exam, YOU are MY enemy. It doesn't matter if we're on the same village, its kill or be killed. A bitchy kunoichi like you who doesn't take her job seriously wouldn't even know what it mean to be a ninja. You want my advice? Either stop the bitching and grow up or I will end your pathetic existence!"

Naruto then walks away towards the forest, not before he looks at Sasuke.

"Know this Sasuke, I only helped you because of this exam" said Naruto "don't expect a thank you from me or any help. Once this exam is finished, prepare for a clash between me"

He then turns to Team 10 who flinched at Naruto's glare.

"The same goes with you 3" said Naruto before he then leaves into the deep dark parts of the woods. "See you in 5 days"

After that, Naruto is gone into the woods. Sasuke would go after him but Naruto would not hesitate to attack him due to his new dark personality. So the young Uchiha just sits here and wincing at the "snakebite" on his neck, unaware that on his neck is a mark that resembles 3 tomoes.

Meanwhile

The Overlord is heading back to his hidden lair in the mountains of the village; he chuckles darkly and fill of triumph.

"At last, I found an heir" said the Overlord as he laughs "100 years I wasted my life and finally I found one"

Then suddenly the Overlord starts to cough violently and coughed out a few drops of blood on his gauntlet clad hands.

"I don't have much time" said the Overlord as he then heads for the crystal ball and reveals an image of Naruto walking through the forest without his comrades. "The few minor truths about Konoha has changed his personality and partially freed his dark consciousness. All the hatred and loathsomeness of the village is seeping out from his sealed psyche and soon he'll completely despise Konoha enough to destroy it. Oh my only regret is that I will not be here long enough to see this village's destruction. Ha ha ha HA HA HA HAA HA HA HA!"

**Cliffhanger**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Maelstrom Overlord**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Overlord.**

**A/N: this is a rewrite of the previous fanfic I did in the past, with the help of Hakkyou no Yami with ideas for it.**

Chapter 3

Forest of Death

Naruto left his teammates due to the harsh discovery about the village he once loved, the Hokage and all of Konoha lied to him about his mother's death or abandonment and also lied to her of thinking that he's dead. Then truth about this filled Naruto's heart with rage and sorrow, all of the happiness was stripped away from the bastards of Konoha, especially from that bastard Minato Namikaze who only sealed the Kyuubi within him so that he can be made as a weapon. His body still aches from the previous battle against the Overlord and also the instant changes of his body; his body lacks any body fat, which made look more handsome than ever. His hair grew down to his shoulders and has red streaks on the tips. And his body looked strong, not to muscular like a body builder but lean and healthy. He noticed this when he went to a small spring to clean up and to catch fish, the changes surprised Naruto. He then remembered the Overlord's words to him after their battle.

"_Here you go, I "upgraded" your body"_

"_I didn't say it was pleasant"_

"_If you want to know more about Konoha's true nature, come find me"_

"_I'll tell you and teach you everything. After this, you'll have your revenge and gain power to eliminate Konoha"_

_This Overlord knows all about Konoha, once this part of the exam finishes I'll find him and ask allot of questions _thought Naruto as he finished washing his face and used his old torn up orange jacket as a towel. _I'll head for the Tower then_

Meanwhile

Sasuke and Sakura are heading towards the tower with Team 10 accomanying them (in both Shikamaru and Sakura's discomfort since Ino insists it). Both teams have both scrolls so there is no meaning for them to fight for them since they already have what they have (also Shikamaru says that it'll be troublesome to fight unnecessary fights). Sasuke told Sakura everything about Naruto leaving the team since he has showed hatred towards not just Sasuke but to the other fellow Konoha genin as well.

"That baka, how could he leave us like that" said Sakura "once I see him I'm gonna beat him so bad he'll beg for forgiveness"

"I don't think you should do that, you troublesome girl" said Shikamaru

"And why's that?" said Sakura

"You haven't see the way Naruto looked at us" said Shikamaru "like he wanted to kill us, and his voice is full of rage. I don't know but I think he was holding a grudge to us, no doubt to everyone in the village as well"

"But why, I didn't do anything to anger him" said Sakura

"Oh please, you sure you have a brain underneath that forehead of yours, billboard brow" said Ino "You keep punching and shouting at him ever since we were still in the academy"

"Troublesome as it sounds, Ino has a point" said Shikamaru "We did treat him bad since out parents told us to avoid him. Although I don't know why"

"So what now?" said Choji

"We do nothing, all we do now is just focus on with our exam" said Shikamaru

5 days later

Naruto arrives at the tower, he spent 5 days training and fighting Genins to gain his experience and abilities. All dirtied up in dry mud and blood, Naruto approaches with his "comrades" so that the next exams will begin.

Tower: Preliminary room

Naruto and Team 7 are at the ground floor of the tower at the centre of the Forest of Death. There are other Genin teams that passed through the harsh forest and passed the second part of the test.

There are Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka of Team 10.

Then there's Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga of Team 8.

Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji Hyuuga of Team Gai

Dosu, Zaku and their Kunoichi comrade

Kankuro the puppeteer, Temari the wind mistress and Gaia no Subaku from Suna

Kabuto Yakushi and his 2 genin comrades

The Hokage congratulated the teams personally; he explained the true reason about the exams to the Genin. The meaning of the exam is basically political and based on the relationship betten allied nations governed by the Daimyos and the Kages. Naruto doesn't listen to this as he doesn't care, along with other genin who are either impatient at this or simply don't care about politics. But the more important part is that the teams passed the exams, however there are too many candidates so a preliminary exam is in order. Each 2 genin will have to compete for the next part of the test while the loser is disqualified. Kabuto resigns and leaves the room, leaving only 20 genins left meaning only 10 will make it to the finals, Naruto watches Kabuto leave and shrugs it while 2 first genin are getting picked to fight the first match. Naruto walks away as he is not interested in the fight between Konoha ninjas who are desperate to get to the finals of the exam. He looks at the Hokage and glares at him while restraining himself of killing the old bastard but he keeps reminding himself that now isn't the time. Sarutobi may be old but a Hokage nonetheless.

"I see that you aren't doing something reckless" Naruto turns to see the Overlord shrouded in a cloak and his face covered in shadows of the hood. "A wise decision"

"What are you doing here?" said Naruto

"Oh just enjoying the entertainment" said the Overlord "2 ninjas spilling each other's blood until one of them dies."

"I rather not waste my time" said Naruto

"Don't be such a bore, just because you despise Konoha doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself" said the Overlord "Wouldn't it feel better to make them scream for mercy but they don't any from you?"

"Leave me alone" said Naruto

"Still pissed off that I hurt you when I gave you a wonderful gift?" said the Overlord "I can help you grow strong, teach you the ways of the Overlord and outclass those Kages and rule the entire Shinobi nations. I bet your mother and sister would be proud of you if they are here to see you become strong. Anyway I gotta go, I don't want the old farts to notice me and compromise our future training, have fun beating up your so called friends"

The Overlord patted Naruto's shoulder before he leaves the room without everyone noticing, a stray tear seeps out from his eye. He wiped it off and sighed while he decides to watch Sasuke battle against Yoroi. Yoroi is draining Sasuke's chakra and laughing at him, Sasuke struggles to get free but every second he feels weak. Naruto just watches with an uncaring expression on his face as he doesn't care who wins. Then Sasuke manages to push Yoroi off him and gasps deeply as most of his chakra was drained away. He winces in pain as his "snakebite" is acting up but he ignores it and gets into a stance. Sasuke dashes at Yoroi and dodges him and counterpunch him in the face. Sasuke continues to dodge Yoroi's attacks and counterattacks him that lasted him 5 minutes until he uppercuts Yoroi in the chin. Sasuke then jumps up and does an axe-kick as a final move.

"_**Lions Barrage" **_

Yoroi was knocked out and Sasuke was declared the winner, Naruto grunted and leans on a wall in a meditated state. He couldn't help notice that everyone is looking at him in a strange way.

"What are you looking at?" said Naruto with his icy stare

Everyone looks away out of fear and decided to leave Naruto alone.

Anyway the battles continue as next matches start and end, Shino won the 2nd match by using his parasitic insects against his foe Zaku, Kankuro won the 3rd as he uses his ninja puppet Karasu, Shikamaru (despite his laziness) won the 4th as he outsmarted his foe with his Nara Clan's signature jutsus known as _**Shadow Possession Jutsu **_and using the environments to his advantage as he used his thinking (despite the troublesome moaning as he does this), the 5th was a draw and no winners (Sakura vs Ino cat fight). The 6th match is between the wind mistress Temari and the Weapons mistress Tenten, Temari won the match with just a swoop from her ninja fan. Next is match is Naruto and Kiba. Kiba is his arrogant self, yelled in victory as he thinks this match goes in his favour. Naruto arrives at the ring and comes face to face with the arrogant Inuzuka. Kiba's K9 companion Akamaru starts to whimper at Naruto's dark cold glares.

"You're gonna lost this in 5 seconds, dobe" said Kiba smirking at Naruto.

Naruto said nothing while he takes off his jacket and starts cracking his neck and knuckles, everyone widens their eyes at Naruto's changed physique. Hinata couldn't help but blush at this and looks away.

"Are you gonna bark at me all day?" said Naruto "Because it's annoying me"

"Oh yeah" said Kiba "Let's go Akamaru"

Akamaru whimpers and shook his head at his partner

"What's wrong, Akamaru?" said Kiba

Akamaru barked the reason, thanks to the fact that Kiba is from the Inuzuka clan he can understand what Akamaru is saying.

"You're saying that I shouldn't underestimate the dobe?" said Kiba

"I'd listen to the mutt" said Naruto as he just stands there, Kiba looks at Naruto and got a cold shiver down his spine by just looking at him. "Shall we begin?"

"Alright" said Kiba as he put Akamaru down and talks to him. "It'll be alright, Akamaru. If we work together and time our attacks right, we'll beat him"

"Arf" barked Akamaru

Kiba put his hands in his pouch and took out 2 pills, he ate one and gives the other to Akamaru, sudden changes happened to the Inuzuka genin and his K9 companion. Akamaru's fur turned red and more feral, Kiba also become feral as his canines slightly elongate with his nails. Akamaru then poofs into smoke and transformed into a duplicate of Kiba and Kiba goes on all fours and growls like a beast.

"_**Man-beast mimicry" **_said Kiba in a feral tone while the transformed Akamaru growled at Naruto, the 2 then charges at Naruto and starts spinning rapidly into a pair of typhoons. _**"Fang over fang!"**_

The typhoons launches at Naruto but missed as the blonde jumped back, however the 2 typhoons bounced off and heads after Naruto. Naruto dodges the typhoons and is getting trapped between them, and then suddenly a smoke bomb was dropped from the typhoons and exploded into smoke. Naruto is now unable to see through the smoke and lost his guard as one typhoon hit him and sent him towards a wall with a big crash. Then a few kunai fly swishes pass the smoke and towards Naruto, they missed him but Naruto was too late to notice that the kunai each have paper bombs on them.

BOOM

Naruto jumped away but he couldn't escape the explosion, he crashed into the floor and rolls a few time before he is on his back. Naruto frowned at this until a Typhoon approaches and heads for his stomach. Before the typhoon could hit Naruto, he kicks the typhoon and jumps back onto his feet and charges at the second typhoon. He dodges the first one while he heads for the second one, he reaches the second typhoon and punches it to make it seize. Kiba grunts as he falls on the floor but jumps back onto his feet with a kunai in his hand and charges at Naruto for the kill. Naruto dodge the kunai and walking back, then the remaining Typhoon whirls towards Naruto to strike. But before it can hit him, Naruto jumps over it and it hit Kiba instead.

Kiba grunted as the typhoon hit him like a cannonball and sent him flying towards the wall, the impact is extreme that Kiba and also Akamaru fell unconscious. Naruto walked out of the ring as he already know that he won the match before the proctor could even announce it. Naruto got up to the ledge and continues watching the other remaining matches while Kiba and Akamaru heads to the hospital from the medic-nin.

"Quite an impressive tactic, Naruto"

Naruto turn his eyes at Kakashi Hatake who is standing next to him.

"Kakashi" said Naruto

"I was told that you left Sasuke and Sakura after you obtained a scroll to them, you were lucky that they came back on time at the tower to pass the exam." Said Kakashi "but leaving a fellow comrade is inexcusable, didn't teach you about teamwork"

"You're hardly a sensei, Kakashi" said Naruto "the only think you taught us is chakra control and that's it. Put us in an exam unprepared is foolhardy from someone like you, much like the other ideas Konoha has done"

"Be careful what you say, Naruto" said Kakash "or you'll end up regretting it"

"My only regret is ever thinking of being a ninja and thinking that I would be Hokage" said Naruto "all Hokage are nothing but arrogant fools that only care about themselves"

"That's not true" said Kakashi "Minato Namikaze was a great man"

This made Naruto laugh as he find it funny

"a great man?" said Naruto "how is he great, how is he great when he sealed an extremely dangerous demon inside me. How is he great when he made 12 years of my life of my life completely hell. How is he great with Konoha lied to me about my mother and twin sister think that I was dead and I wasn't told about? Huh? Tell me how that is fucking bastard a GREAT MAN!"

"If you want you to know, he gave us a powerful weapon that will make Konoha supreme and powerful than other hidden villages. The other villages have other Jinchuriki but they don't have the Kyuubi in their possession" said Kakashi

"You fucking BASTARD!" shouted Naruto as he charges at Kakashi to beat him up but Kakashi dodged it into a counterattack. Kakashi slammed him into the floor and placed a Kunai near Naruto's neck.

"Be fucking grateful that you are too important to be left alive" said Kakashi "I would've killed you in a heartbeat if it weren't for Minato-sensei. He sacrificed his life for the glory of Konoha, you may know about the truth but there is nothing can do about it. You will have a choice, Naruto. The easy way or the hard way"

Kakashi then moves away from Naruto and leaves

"Oh and don't worry, our conversation was private thanks to Kurenai's genjutsu she cast the room" said Kakashi as he walks away.

Naruto frowns at Kakashi

"Once I pass this exam, don't expect me to see you again" said Naruto to Kakashi

"It wouldn't matter" said Kakashi "It would mean I completed my mission to watch over you. Minato-sensei wanted a great weapon and it's my duty to make sure that Konoha has one"

"Well you can burn in hell" said Naruto

"Think wisely on what you say" said Kakashi "because I'm not intimidated by you"

Kakashi left the area and Naruto growls at this; he then looks at Sarutobi watching the matches while 2 Genin are killing each other to grow strong and to be used as loyal pawns. He then looked away and resumes watching the match. The next match is between 2 Hyuugas, Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga; Neji tells Hinata to give up because she's weak and was never destined to be a shinobi. Naruto growls angrily as he listens to this, as he remembered his bastard father's confession before he was reduced to nothing.

"_Your mother is weak, ALL women are weak. We needed a male Uzumaki to seal the beast inside and tame it and you. The hateful glares, the lies, they were my final commands to every citizen of Konoha and soon the future generation will do their part to break you into an obedient weapon. Your mother heard of this and tried to prevent it and leave Konoha with you. So I told Sarutobi to lie to her that you didn't survive the sealing process. Yes Naruto, your mother is alive and still thinking that you're dead. You will never see her and you brat of a sister, HA HA HA HA. No matter what you do to me, you are vulnerable to stop the will of Konoha, you will surrender your freedom to Konoha and become their loyal weapon wherever you like it or not"_

_The lies, the damn lies Konoha told me _thought me as he listens to Neji is hurting Hinata with her words.

Hinata shows a sad expression as she hates seeing Naruto, it breaks her heart to see him like this and wished to see him happy and smile like he did back in the academy days. Hinata closed her eyes and seep out a few tears until she activates her _**Byakugan**_ and glares at Neji. Neji sensed the sudden change of expression on her face, her face showed no weakness on it, then she charges at Neji with no hesitation, Neji activates his Byakugan and counterattacks and Hinata dodges them. Each try to make a fatal move while blocking one another, Neji strikes at the chest but Hinata jumps back and roundhouse kicks him in the face; everyone was shocked at this as they never expect this from Hinata Hyuuga, neither did Neji as he wiped the blood off his mouth and spat out a tooth that was uprooted from the kick.

"Interesting but foolish" said Neji "no matter how much you throw your attacks at me, your destiny cannot be changed. You are destined to fail and remain weak"

"Wrong, it is not I who am weak and a failure" said Hinata as she lowered her eyes in sadness "it's is you"

"What?" said Neji

"Neji, you changed" said Hinata "since the death of Uncle Hizashi, you changed. You were given a duty to protect me from harm. I loved you like a big brother, but since the death of Uncle Hizashi you started to despise me because I am of a Main House of the Hyuuga Clan. If I would have the power to change the world, I would prevent the death of my uncle and see your kind smiles again. But unfortunately I cannot, if it's destiny you believe then you must accept it when I defeat you"

"It's my destiny to be beaten by you?" said Neji as he frowned at Hinata "I think not, be beaten by the likes of you"

Neji charges at Hinata with the intent to kill, he thrusts his chakra enhanced palms to strike her heart, Hinata dodges it and jabbed him on the shoulder and then uppercut him right at the jaw. Neji was sent flying up but he twirls into mid-air and lands on his feet. He dashes and rapidly swipes and thrusts at Hinata but dodges them again as she focus on her cousin's movements, no matter how fast Neji moves, Hinata will always dodge them easily. She poses a stance and glares at Neji with her _**Byakugan.**_

She charges at Neji as he too activates his Byakugan the 2 Hyuugas starts striking and blocking on another, each trying to hit chakra points and internal organs to incapacitate their opponent. Hinata shows no hesitation to Neji as she focuses on her battle against him. Neji is trying to defeat Hinata but her speed is too fast for him to make a blow on her, he strikes but Hinata dodges and jabs at his arm a few times to shut down his chakra points in his arm. Neji grunts as he pulls away and feels the numbness in it.

_Damn it, how is she doing this_ thought Neji

Hinata inhaled and sighed in a relaxed tone before she opens her _**Byakugan **_activated eyes, showing no mercy in them or any sign of weakness. Naruto raised his brow at this.

_Interesting, Hinata looked different _thought Naruto _this battle is getting interesting_

_Naruto-kun, I wanted to confess to you years ago but I didn't have the courage to do so _thought Hinata as she then charges at Neji and swiftly jabs at Neji while the Hyuuga prodigy is blocking them with his lone hand while he tries to activate his deactivated chakra points in his other arm. _I wanted to tell you how I feel, I'll respect your decision. I will even wait for a reply if you want, we could start out as friends so our relationship could grow. You inspired me, Naruto-kun, you inspired me to grow strong and never give up, I trained hard every day and night to grow strong so you could acknowledge and accept me. I'll even protect you from the harsh world, because I love you Naruto-kun_

The match continues for 3 hours, Hinata shows no signs of fatigue or exhaustion and the same goes to Neji. They kept trying to put a move while blocking, they started to change tactics with different forms of Taijutsu and using Ninjutsu in their battles. Neji swiftly perform hand signs along with Hinata at the same pace. Naruto still watches the battle and watch them use some Jutsus to overwhelm each other. Neji slammed his palm on the ground and caused a fissure to open, Hinata performs a backflip jump to avoid the fissure and lands near it perfectly. She then twirls and twirls while a large puddle is form around her and rise to create a waterspout. The water spout then whirls toward Neji, the Hyuuga prodigy pulls out a few kunai and place paper bombs on them. He tosses the explosive kunai at the waterspout and the explosion was made to cancel the jutsu. But Hinata is not there and arrives in front of Neji.

Neji barely dodged the attack and dodge roll away from Hinata, she struck his shoulder instead of his back. His _**Byakugan **_blazes at Hinata as she then charges at him again, Neji poses on a certain stance to perform his next move.

"You're in range, Hinata" said Neji "You cannot escape my 8 trigrams, _**Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four palms"**_

Neji begins his attack, however Hinata saw this and starts performin the same movement to block the attack. The 2 Hyuuga's arms are rapidly moving too fast for the naked eye to see, and at the sixty fourth jab, they jumped back and stances into offensive.

"Tell me Hinata, what is this sudden change" said Neji

"I had an inspiration to make me strong" said Hinata as she refers to Naruto

"And what inspiration is that" said Neji

"You wouldn't understand" said Hinata "because you don't understand how I feel"

Hinata charges at Neji again and tries to strike at him, Neji blocks the attacks while trying to counterattack. Neji is getting worried at this as he is slowly getting tired and Hinata will take advantage of it. Hinata is also getting tired but she isn't showing it, she focuses on fighting Neji and winning the match. The match is slowly starting to end as the 2 Hyuugas are getting more tired than before, their guards are slipping and their speed slows down.

"YAH!" yelled Neji as he prepares to strike at Hinata

"YAH! Yelled Hinata as she prepares to strike at Neji

WHAM!

Both of the Hyuugas struck each other, both of them are grunting in pain an blood slowly seepis out of their mouths. They walk away from each other and walked a few paces from each other before dropping on their knees. Both of them are trying to get up and they slowly did, completely exhausted the 2 Hyuugas perform their battle stances again despite their exhaustion. They were about to attack when the Proctor arrives between them and ended the match.

"Due to the decision of Lord Hokage, Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga are in a draw and both made it to the finals" said the Proctor

_Yes _thought Hinata as she smiled and collapsed onto her chest, she looked at Naruto from above before she slowly closed her eyes. _Naruto-kun, am Iâ€¦am I strong?_

Neji grunts as he too collapse on the ground, he grunts in pain as Hinata's jab was extremely painful.

_Damn it, how could she be that powerful_ thought Neji as he rolled on his back to reveal a dark palm shaped bruise in the middle on his chest _her jab bruised by lungs, it's so painful to breathe_

_Well that was entertaining_ thought Naruto as he watches the medic-nin approach the Hyuugas _Unlike the other matches that was more entertaining, especially when Hinata continued fighting that prick Neji._

The 2 Hyuugas were treated and got up on their feet, Hinata rubs her shoulder as Neji missed her internal organs while she made a blow on his chest, she can tell as Neji is grunting in pain and has an icepack on his chest. She chuckled at this as she felt pleased at herself.

_Just you wait until you see me, father_ thought Hinata darkly as she thought about her father _I'll show you that I'm not a weakling, once I make a movement on you far worse than Neji_

Hinata and Neji won the match, the Preliminaries continue as only 2 matches are left, Rock Lee vs Gaia no Subaku. The match was an interesting on as Rock Lee is a Genin specialized in only Taijutsu as he cannot perform Ninjutsu or Genjutsu due to his medical condition that prevents chakra control. But that doesn't stop Lee as he relies on his Taijutsu for him. Lee was given permission by his sensei Maito Gai to take off his weights so that his true speed can be revealed, Lee's speed was too fast that Gaia's sand isn't fast enough to defend her. This surprised her as Lee's punch penetrated her sand defences; she tries to keep an eye on the Taijutsu specialist as he is reaching the speed of sound.

Due to the speed, it goes to his advantage and throws in attacks that penetrated her sand defences, punches and kicks were made into her face and body. The impact of the punches from Lee is like being hit by rocks and blunt weapons like lead pipes. Lee then uppercuts her into the air and performs the _**Dancing Leaf Shadow**_, he does a full nelson from behind and then performs a pile driver to plummet Gaia into the ground.

BOOM

Lee plummet Gaia into the ground with a huge boom, the ground forms a huge crater and Lee lands on his feet while breathing heavily due to the fact that he used too much energy. Then suddenly the dust clears and Gaia is on her feet. Her face is cracking like it's made of clay, then sand starts to seep out of the cracks.

Gaia growls as she tries to catch Lee but he is too fast for her, her anger increases and the sands turns violent as her gourd starts to explode into sand. Her siblings widen their eyes in terror as they start to dread this. Naruto raised his brow at this with interest, Gaia growls at this as she reaches out her arms and the sands rises up into the air and forms demonic tendrils. She roars angrily as she controls the tendrils while the sand slowly starts to cover her. The sands reaches Lee and grabbed his left ankle and wrist, she then commands the sands to slam Lee hard into the ground and then the walls. Lee coughs out blood as the impact is hard. Then the sands covering Lee's wrist and ankle starts to cover up his fore arm and thigh and starts to harden.

"_**Sand Coffin!" **_said Gaia as she then starts to close her hands into a fist.

"AGH!" screamed Lee as the sands starts crushing his arm and leg, then more sand tendrils starts to approach him to wrap around him like an anaconda. But before Gaia could crush Rock Lee like an ant, Maito Gai intervened and saved Lee from his face. This confused Gaia and surprised Naruto.

"Why did you save him" said Gaia "He failed you"

"I saved him becauseâ€¦" said Gai "I saved him because he is my student and care about him"

Hearing this casued Gaia to grunt in pain as she clutches her head while flashbacks flashes into her brain. Meanwhile the sands starts to gather and form into the gourd strapped onto her back, she then calmed down and looks at the 2 with her jade eyes full of nothing but hidden hatred.

"I'm out of here" said Gaia as she left the ring.

But despite this, she won the match since Lee is unable to move due to serious injuries in his left arm and leg, the bones are fractured and shattered into too many placed and torn off tendons that helped the legs and arms move. But now it leaves Lee unable to move his leg and arm once he finishes recovery. Naruto watches Lee leave with the medical ninjas, he crosses his arms and looks at Gaia heading up to her teammates, he notices the terror on their faces when Gaia approaches.

_What was that _thought Naruto as he scratches his cheek as he wonders about the sands she used. _That is definitely not a normal jutsu_

"_**She reeks of that psycho Shukaku"**_

_Huh _thought Naruto as he looks around to see who spoke to him, no one is there as everyone is watching the last match against Choji vs Dosu, which was a very short match as the bandaged hunchback won by using his sound jutsu on his melody arm. Naruto shrugged it and leans on the railings. The match ended and the 9 genin starts to regroup so that the Hokage could congratulate the 9 champions.

Naruto stands with the other 8 while the Hokage speaks to them and explains about the final exams, the final part will be a tournament and will be witnessed by the audience and the Daimyos from neighbouring countries of the Shinobi Nations. The Hokage then gives each of the Genin a number for their place in the tournament. Then afterwards, the Hokage told them that they will get a month break to prepare and train for the finals.

Naruto then leaves as there is nothing else is to be said from the Hokage because he doesn't want be near the senile bastard without killing him.

_A month break huh_ thought Naruto as he walks away _maybe I'll search for the Overlord to train me, he said he could give me answers and strength. I might as well accept the offer if I want my revenge, also I'll might be reunited with youâ€¦Kaa-chan_

Sarutobi watches Naruto leave the room and narrowed his eyes with suspicion, then Kakashi arrives to speak to him.

"Lord Hokage, I'm afraid Naruto is on to us" said Kakashi

"I'm afraid you're right" said Sarutobi "Naruto's expression has changed, he knows I lied to him about his mother. I just hope that she doesn't find out"

"What's there to worry about" said Kakashi

"You didn't see her in action" said Sarutobi as he shudders "and like Naruto, she never stops training. I heard that she trains so hard to make Gai like he's taking it easy for 12 WHOLE years, imagine what she would do if the news of Naruto would go out"

"12 years of nonstop training?" said Kakashi "And also she's a Jonin class shinobi who was a previous Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi"

"Add that and you got a Kunoichi that would bring Tsunade to shame" said Sarutobi

"What should we do?" said Kakashi

"It seems we don't have a choice" said Sarutobi "I have to talk to Danzo to restrain Naruto until we can submit him into our will. Minato didn't die just for us to fail, we must get ready for our new weapon for complete construction"

While the Hokage talked with Kakashi, the Overlord eavesdrop the entire conversation, he chuckles at this befrore he vanishes into the darkness.

"We'll see about that, Sarutobi" said the Overlord

**Cliffhanger**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Maelstrom Overlord**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Overlord.**

**A/N: this is a rewrite of the previous fanfic I did in the past, with the help of Hakkyou no Yami with ideas for it.**

Chapter 4

Somewhere in the Shinobi Nations

A group of bandits are all gathered in the back room in the local tavern in a simple village, they finished a heist in the Daimyo's castle. The leader is a middle aged man with shortcut hair and a scar running down his eye. His lackeys are bust talking to one another while drinking their pints and laughing at their jokes.

"Ha I can't believe the last heist was so simple" said one of the bandits

"You're telling me, not to mention the ransom they paid us to get their princesses back, HA HA HA!"

"Alright men settle down" said the leader "settle down, we did an excellent job with the heists from various castles and outrun those accursed ninjas from those hidden villages. Not to mention the bounty hunters, mercenaries that we overwhelmed and eliminated. Soon we'll become powerful and unstoppable. Our next heist will take at the Land of Gold, the wealthiest country due to their vast gold mines and diamond mines, luckily that nation is also weak and the only military in there are just hired mercenaries to guard the country from us. But we can take care of that, will we mate"

"Hai" said the bandits

"That's right, nothing can stop us, HA HA HA HA!" laughs the leader until the room turns dark as the electrics were cut. "Huh?"

"Sir what's going on" said one of the bandits

"How should I know" said the leader until one of the bandits screamed and caused the others to become cautious and draw out their weapons. "What was that, someone light up some lanterns"

"Yes sir" said one of the bandits as they light up a few lanterns to light up the room, the room has light and reveals a dead bandit horrible hacked into pieces. The sight was horrifying and some of the bandits feel sick at the sight and vomited. "Oh Kami that's horrible"

"Who could do such a thing" said the other bandit

"Everyone stay alert" said the leader "we have an intruder in our midst, stay alert"

"Good adviceâ€¦but you should tell that to yourself"

"Huh?" said the Leader until he got bisected vertically and collapses to death. The bandits widen their eyes with shock and terror as their leader has been killed. The killer is a woman in her late 30s, blood red hair, violet eyes and a face that brings Kami herself and then the most beautiful succubae to shame, including her body with a DD cup bust and smooth legs and arms. She is wearing a light blue kimono haori with red swirls on the shoulders and back that's partially open to reveal her cleavage and also her mesh top that is snug on her body. She is also wearing mesh shorts that are so short you can see her smooth sexy legs. Over it is a long beige skirt with a slit to partially reveal her left leg and high ninja boots. The bandits all tremble in fear as they know who she is.

"It's her, the RED DEATH!"

"Hello boys" said the woman known as the Red Death with a sweet yet sadistic tone "now goodbye"

The Red Death pulls out her Katana and charges to slaughter the bandits, the bandits are all terrified at her and they tried to defend themselves. But their efforts are in vain as the Red Death penetrated their defences and hacked them all like bamboo trees. The screaming in the room was heard from the other room, where 2 woman are sitting at the table near the room, the first woman has long blond hair and blue eyes and the second woman is older and has rust auburn hair and green eyes.

"Kaa-san is enjoying herself" the first woman

"Uh huh" said the other yet older woman "Let her have her fun"

Meanwhile the Red Death is bisecting and decapitating the bandits with no mercy, there is only a few bandits left. They are cowering in the corner and trying to beg her to spare them.

"Please, don't kill me" said one of the bandits "Please"

"Sorry, I'm only doing my job" said the Red Death with no guilt or mercy in her voice before she killed the remaining bandits. The room is partially flooded in blood; the Red Death cleans up her sword before she sheathes it and leaves the room. "Naruko-chan, Mei-chan, we're going"

"Hai" said the other woman at the table as they then follow the Red Death.

Meanwhile

"Thank you, Red Death" said the Daimyo as he presents the Red Death a chest of gold "Those bandits were a nuisance"

"Whatever" said the Red Death as she collected the money and walks away.

"Where could I find you if I need your assistance" said the Daimyo

"Sorry, I'm only a travelling mercenary" said the Red Death "But my reputation is known around the nations, who know you might be lucky again if I do come around again.

Kushina and her 2 female accomplices left the castle and travels on the road, the money are shared to them. The Red Death sighed sadly and lowered her eyes in sadness and Naruko noticed this.

"Are you thinking about him, Kaa-san?" said Naruko

Naruko is 13 years old but her body is well developed and nearly rivals the Red Death's, she has strange obsession of orange that her kimono is orange but the tone of the colour is dark, the kimono is snug on her body and is revealing her cleavage of her D-cup breasts. She is the Red Death's mother and has been travelling with her since she was a baby, trained into a professional mercenary and cold hearted killer. She was told that she had a twin brother, told that he died as a baby. She wished she could see her brother and wished that he is alive.

The Red Death nodded at this and wiped some tears out of her eyes.

"Oh I wish my sweet Naruto-kun here with us" said the Red Death, revealing be Kushina Uzumaki, she left her home Konoha when she was told that her son Naruto died during the sealing of the Kyuubi. She knew all along that her husband was plotting to use Naruto as a weapon to bring Konoha to glory; if Naruto would've been alive she would take him with her away from the bastard of Konoha. Then Kushina stops and dropped into her knees, 12 years she has suffered the loss of her beautiful baby son, suffered so much that her once kind personality has changed in a horrible way. She never stopped training her body after her leaving Konoha 12 years ago, her strength and beauty enhanced that would bring Tsunade's to shame. Kushina starts hugging herself while she weeps, Naruto heads for her mother and comforts her. "Why, he did he have to die? *sob*"

"sh, sh, sh" said Naruto as she tries to comfort her mother "It's alright, I miss him too. I also want him to be alive too"

"That can be arranged"

The 2 Uzumaki turns to see someone in the woods. A man in hooded cloaks approaches them, Kushina instantly stopped her crying and pulls out her sword and points it at the cloaked figure.

"Who are you?" said Kushina

"What would you say that I have information about your dear son being alive in Konoha?" said the cloaked figure with a smirk on his face.

Kushina widen her eyes at this

_Naruto-kun's alive _thought Kushina as she feels happiness, she asked the strange to make sure but in her cold tone "my son is alive?"

"Alive and now at the Chunnin Exams" said the cloaked figure

"How is he, did he treat him well?" said Kushina

"Would they, like they treated you when you had the Kyuubi in you?" said the cloaked stranger "you know what the Hokages are like, they only care about power. Especially your departed husband, he never loved you, he only married you so that he could have a son who can contain the beast and carry his legacy. That makes a perfect weapon for Konoha"

Kushina tighten her fists at this, the stranger was right about her life, she was alone and the villagers gave her a troubled life. When she was dating Minato she thought her life would change but she was wrong, he was only using her to produce a child to become Konoha's weapon to make them supreme.

"That bastardâ€¦he lied to me" said Kushina

"Oh, you're talking about Sarutobi" said the Cloaked figure "There is something interesting to tell you, your son is a strong ninja. He knows about the betrayal of that accursed village and also he know that you were tricked of thinking he's dead. No doubt that he wants to you and his twin sister, but the real is when?"

The cloaked figure then turns away and leaves the 3 women. while he leaves, Kushina instantly rushes out to Konoha with an enraged scream that would make Kyuubi's look like a little squeak.

"DAMN YOU!" roared Kushina as she ran in 30 miles an hour towards Konoha, her eyes flares in pure rage and she growls viciously as she was lied to, lied that her son Naruto was dead and he's not, he was stolen from her by the Sandaime and he has to pay. Naruko and Mei are following her due to the destructive pathway she left behind.

Konoha: yesterday

Naruto is heading for the forests to start his independent training. The forest is away from Konoha as he doesn't want to stay there. But he is still in its property but its good enough as he camping there for a month for his training. Naruto is putting up a tent and pegging it up to keep it stable for windy weathers, the tent is good for him for rainy and cold nights. After the tent is up, he starts collecting firewood to use for the fire. He brought along some pans and other cooking utensils for him to use for his camp. Not to mention his ninja weapons for training for the month before the final exams.

"There, all ready for the month's training period" said Naruto

"Impressive"

Naruto turns to see the Overlord leaning on the nearby tree by the tent

"You decided to camp out instead of training in Konoha" said the Overlord

"I'd rather not stay in that village" said Naruto "After I finished the exams, I'll kill the old bastard and leave to find my mother"

"He is out of your league, Naruto" said the Overlord "You are a Genin-class and Sarutobi's a Hokage-class, you wouldn't stand a chance against him"

"I don't care; I just want to kill him for tricking me" said Naruto as he glared at the Overlord "besides he is an old man, this would"

"This would what?" said the Overlord as he pull out a huge sword and the tip nearly touches Naruto's neck "that it would go to your favour? How completely naÃ¯ve, listen to me Naruto because this is gravely important. Do you know how old I am?"

Naruto nods at the Overlord

"I've been alive way before the first Hokage was born" said the Overlord "and age hasn't weakened me, it made me strong because I trained everyday of every years of my life. Sarutobi has graduated into Genin at the age of 6, that's half your age. He even became Chunnin at the age of 8 and Jonin at the age of 9, at 12 he became Hokage after the Nidaime died at the second Shinobi War. He became Hokage for 44 years. Your father Minato only became Hokage for a few months, now compare him to Sarutobi. If Sarutobi was just a weak old man, all of his enemies including his old rival Danzo would've killed him decades ago and become Hokage themselves.

And it goes the same with Kakashi, I saw you tried to fight him and lost. Kakashi has the _**Sharingan **_in his left eye; he can predict his opponent's movements so easily. He was your Jonin instructor because he is the only one capable of keeping an eye on you. Luckily he is preoccupied when he's training young Sasuke."

The Overlord removes his sword away from Naruto's neck.

"No matter what kind of ninjas they are, you must never underestimate them" said the Overlord "that goes the same to me. I've been around for over 100 years, you are out of my league and you wouldn't last a full minute against me. And don't compare that to the last time we fought, last time I was only testing you. To see if you are capable of being my successor, you passed and now you are now under my wing"

"What makes you think that I would accept your offer" said Naruto

"Think about it, you would become a most powerful and most feared ruler of the entire Shinobi Nations, not a lowly pawn to arrogant fools like the Hokage. This would be the great opportunity to have your revenge and also restore you clan"

"You're mistaking me for Sasuke" said Naruto as he remembered what the Uchiha said during the genin team introduction "although our ambitions are the same but we are not similar"

"You're right, Sasuke is weak unlike you" said the Overlord "I tested him and he shows enough hatred, although the massacre wasn't a waste. I had fun slaughtering those arrogant fools, *evil chuckle*"

"So you're the one who massacred the clan" said Naruto

"Not all of them, there is only a few left that were lucky" said the Overlord "anyway, you should accept my offer. You won't regret it, think of what you mother would think"

The mention of his mother angers Naruto and he punches the Overlord in the face.

"LEAVE MY MOTHER OUT OF THIS!" shouted Naruto "She has nothing to do with this, she doesn't want me to be like this, just leave her alone"

The Overlord chuckles at Naruto

"Oh Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, I think she would be proud of you" said the Overlord as he smirks under his helmet "accept my offer, and you'll be strong before you even know it. And you'll be doing yourself a favour to get your own back. And watch all of the hidden village burn by your hands. I'll give you a day to decide, I've got enough time"

After this, the Overlord leaves the campsite to give Naruto some space to decide. Naruto is getting a fire ready and sat next to it. He sighed at this, the lies and deception that Konoha gave him, it's like a prison than a home. The only home he would accept to have is with his family, but will his family accept him when he becomes like the Overlord? This worries him, he doesn't want his mother to hate him, it'll completely shatter his heart as it's the last thing he wanted. He never knew love from a family, it was destroyed by Konoha.

_Kaa-san _thought Naruto as a tear seeps out from his eyes, he then growls angrily at his father for shattering his happiness _Damn you Minato, damn you Sarutobi and damn you Konoha._

The Overlord watches Naruto in the shadows, he smirks at him as he has a feeling that Naruto will accept the offer to be trained. He just needs someâ€¦persuasion.

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower

"So you came crawling to me, Sarutobi"

At the tower, Sarutobi is talking to his old rival Danzo, the old war hawk is smirking at Sarutobi.

"Yes, I'm afraid I have no choice" said Sarutobi "Naruto is beyond my control, he's on to us. I don't know how but he knows"

"I see, so you want me to capture him and place a cursed seal on him" said Danzo

"As much as I despise thatâ€¦yes, I want you to do it" said Sarutobi

"Don't tell me you've getting soft on that jinchuriki brat" said Danzo

"No am not" said Sarutobi "I'd rather make him become a loyal soldier than an emotionless slave"

"I see" said Danzo "don't worry I'll deal with our rouge weapon and put him on our leash"

"Thank you, I knew I could count on you" said Sarutobi

"Wow, that's a new one" said Danzo in a mock shock expression "of all the years of rivalry you complimented me. I must be dead because that was just the last thing I expected to hear"

"Oh ha ha" said Sarutobi sarcastically "just do it"

"Fine" said Danzo as he held his one hand in defence "no need to bit my head off"

Later: ROOT ANBU base

Danzo has gathered his best ROOT ANBU, they all assembled respectfully to their leader and salutes to him.

"Men, the Hokage is worries that Konoha's weapon is on to us" said Danzo "I want you to incapacitate him in any methods necessary but we want him alive"

"Hai Danzo-sama" said the ROOT squad

"Now go" said Danzo

The ROOT squad leaves to capture Naruto

Next Morning

Naruto got up early in the morning and started his training; he is doing push-ups and stretches to warm up before he starts his first day training. He notices that the Overlord is nowhere to be seen, he was going to give him an answer but shrugs and continues his warm ups.

"So you made a decision?"

Naruto jumped as the Overlord just suddenly appear by the tree

"Damn it you gave me a fright" said Naruto as he can feel his heart beat like a drum due to the sudden appearance of the Overlord. "And to answer my questionâ€¦I don't really have a choice, I would sell my soul to the devil to gain power to destroy my enemies. Even if it means that power would fully corrupt me"

"I take that as a yes then" said the Overlord getting a nod from Naruto. "Excellent, I knew I made a good choice of picking you. And that power I already gave you"

The Overlord points at Naruto's stomach

"I weakened the seal and infused a portion of my power within you, my power is symbiotic. It grows stronger along with you and it feed in demonic energy, such as the Youki from the Kyuubi. Soon the seal will disappear and the Kyuubi will be free." Said the Overlord "and there is something you know about the Kyuubi, she loves evil beings. The more evil you are the more affectionate she becomes"

"Why are you telling me this" said Naruto

"Being an evil Overlord can get lonely and its proper to have a mistress or 2" said the Overlord "even evil needs love and also to have heirs when your reign starts to end"

Naruto blushes at this and the Overlord chuckles

"Any let us start the training" said the Overlord as he pulls out a sword and plunges it into the ground "take the sword"

Naruto walks to the sword, he grabs it but the Overlord pulls out his own and swings it at Naruto.

CLANG

Naruto suddenly blocks the surprise attack.

"What was that about?" said Naruto angrily

"Your opponent never waits for you to draw out your weapon" said the Overlord as he whacks his huge sword at Naruto's "he strikes before you do"

Naruto dodges the wild swings from the Overlord

"He shows no mercy to the enemy" said the Overlord as he swings his sword horizontally at Naruto, he dodged it and the tree was chopped off. "He is ruthless, barbaric, cruel, sadistic, cold hearted, he is those things"

The Overlord then starts slamming his sword at Naruto but Naruto blocks it and grunts as the force is great and the strength from the Overlord is powerful.

"He has to become a demon" said the Overlord as he slams his sword at Naruto's a dozen times "his soul has to be pitch black, corrupted and full of dark emotions such as hatred. Show nothing but hate to your enemies and destroy them with no hesitation"

The Overlord then kicks Naruto in the stomach and sends him crashing into a tree.

"If you want to defeat you enemies, you must be all of those" said the Overlord "the first time I saw you, I noticed the hidden anger and the demonic energy within you. Also you have a rare destructive affinity that will destroy everything in its path. That affinity is powered by the evil within you"

"Evil within?" said Naruto

"Every being has their inner evil, it's just how to unleash it is the real question" said the Overlord as he demonstrates by unleashing his evil aura that resembles blue lightning that strikes the trees and causes them to burn into ashes. "People are born evil, but it is their choice to be evil. Now show me how evil you really are, channel your chakra into its maximum level and strike that tree other there"

"Hai" said Naruto as he inhaled to relax and concentrates his chakra, Naruto starts to radiate in dark purple chakra that starts to form lightning and fire. Naruto's eyes starts to glow in red with black scleras. He then charges at the tree and punches it, the tree bursts into dark purple flames and instantly reduce to nothing, not even the ashes remain. The Overlord is impressed at Naruto

"Impressive, this is the second time you shows me that intimidating power" said the Overlord "Now here's what we're about to do. At the first week we'll focus on chakra control. That power is powerful but it need total control for you to master it. The second week will be focused on swordsmanship and taijutsu, an Overlord is nothing without his weapon be it be a sword, an axe or a mace. The third week is Ninjutsu and the fouth week will be just mastering those previous techniques and also testing your experience. Is that clear?"

"Hai" said Naruto

"Good, I think that'll be all for now" said the Overlord "go get some rest, we'll continue tomorrow"

"Hai" said Naruto as he then heads for the tent to rest.

The Overlord then leaves the forest and into the shadows, it is getting dark already and Naruto is getting ready to put the fire on so he can prepare dinner. He packed in some instant ramen as that is all he could unfortunately get, although Naruto loves ramen but it's not quite appropriate and health to go on an all ramen diet despite the fact that Naruto burns off the calories with hard training. But Ramen will have to do until he starts gathering berries and hunting for game. Night has come and Naruto is still up, he suspects that there is someone waiting for him to go into his tent and go asleep so that his guard is down. He pulls out his sword and leans on the hilt, he lowered his eyes as he waits for the enemy to reveal themselves.

"So the Hokage and that old man Danzo has sent his emotionless dogs coming after me" said Naruto as he open his eyes to see a squad of ROOT ANBU surrounding the camp.

"Naruto Uzumaki, surrender now and well make this easy for you" said the head of the ROOT squad

"Surrenderâ€¦you really don't me well, haven't you?" said Naruto as he stands up and pull the sword out of the ground. "I am not the kind of person to surrender to the enemy or go without a fight"

"We suspected that you'd say that" said the ROOT ANBU "then you leave us no choice"

"Cut the innocent act and fight already" said Naruto "I'm sick of these fucking lies that Konoha gave to me, if you want to make into a weapon you should've done it years ago. But you fucked that chance and I'm now pissed"

Naruto then charges at the ROOT ANBU and decapitated one and vertically bisects the other, Naruto is impressed at the sharpness of the sword. He then notices that it radiates in dark purple chakra.

_Chakra channelling steel_ thought Naruto _the Overlord has given me a strong weapon, but I doubt it's completely powerful but powerful enough to kill those guys_

Naruto continues his battle against the ROOT, he clashes blades with them and slays more and more, despite that, more ROOT comes out of the trees and throwing their kunai at him. Naruto uses the sword to deflect them but a few hit his arms and sides. He winced in pain as he pulls them off and tossing them away, he then sliced their throats and plunged through their hearts. More ROOT ANBU starts to overwhelm Naruto and he is finding it hard to kill them as they start popping out like cockroaches.

"Damn, how many are you" said Naruto as he continues slaughtering the ROOT ANBU but they are overwhelming him. "Damn it, I will not submit to you bastard"

5 minutes later Naruto is defeated and restrained as they whack the sword away and tackled on him.

"It's over, resistance is futile" said the ROOT ANBU "Prepare to meet your fate"

Then suddenly a burst of KI suddenly appears and casued everyone beside Naruto to feel overwhelmed by it. Then the trees are blown away and a furious roar as a certain red haired kunoichi is back. The ROOT ANBU looks up to see her before they were instantly dead by her fast blade, they exploded into blood and gore as they reduce into bloody pieces.

"Get you stinking hands off my son." said Kushina in a dark and angry tone

Naruto looks to see the woman who believes to be his mother, then 2 more women arrives beside Kushina. Naruko and Mei are prepared to attack the ROOT and help free Naruto from their grasp.

"Naruko, Mei" said Kushina "help Naruto-kun, I'll deal with the masked bastards"

"Hai" said Naruko and Mei as they dash to help Naruto get free, Mei spew out corrosive mist at the ROOT to burn their masks and skin. They screamed in pain and forced to release Naruto from their grasp, Naruko then carries Naruto away from the ROOT as they are being burned alive from the corrosive mist spewing from Mei's mouth. Naruto widened his eyes at this and saw Naruko who smiled at him. "It's going to be alright, Naruto-kun"

"Who are you?" said Naruto

"We'll explain" said Naruko as she pulls out her sword and prepares for battle at the remaining ROOT ANBU.

Kushina is ruthlessly slaughtering the ROOT ANBU like they are nothing but simple bandits, blood starts to stain the trees, bushes and ground while chopped up pieces of the fallen enemy litters on the entire area. The corrode mist melts the ROOT into nothing but skeletons as Mei spew it out from her mouth while kicking them with her strong long legs. Naruko is back flipping and twirling as she dodges the ROOT's sword swings, she jumps up and snapped one ROOT's neck with her legs and slamming them down hard to shatter their skulls and splatter their brains into mush.

The 3 kunoichi continues slaughtering the ROOT ANBU until there is nothing but blood and gore that could attract vicious beasts. No one spared in this bloodbath as the 3 kunoichi slaughter every single ROOT ANBU in the area; Naruto is getting a sudden shiver on his body all that blood all over the campsite. A thing you see in a horror movie about a deranged serial killer in the woods. But it was not a shiver of fear, but of excitement. The 3 kunoichi then looks at Naruto, they did not show the angered look on their faces, Kushina's eyes starts to seep out tears as she rushes to her son and embrace him for the first time in 12 years. Naruto widened his eyes as his mother is hugging him and crying with relief and happiness, it gives him a warm feeling he never felt before. Tears start to seep out of his eyes and he wraps his arms around her.

"Kaa-san" said Naruto as he starts to cry out of happiness and tighten his embrace.

"It's okay, kaa-san is here" said Kushina as she starts stroking her son's blond hair while she also cry.

Naruko smiles happily while wiping off the tears off her eyes, Mei is also sharing the expression from the 2 Uzumaki kunoichi as she finds the moment moving.

Meanwhile a few yards away from the campsite, the Overlord watch this before leaving into the darkness.

"I'll leave you a while to enjoy your family reunion, Naruto" said the Overlord "and no doubt that they will help you grown strong. Evil always finds a way"

**Cliffhanger**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Maelstrom Overlord**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Overlord.**

**A/N: this is a rewrite of the previous fanfic I did in the past, with the help of Hakkyou no Yami with ideas for it.**

Chapter 5

Forest outside Konoha: 3 days later

It has been 3 days since Naruto reunites with his mother and sister, seeing them has mended his shattered heart and filled him with happiness he never had. They abandoned the campsite due to the blood and gore in the area and it'll attract dangerous predators lurking in the woods. They build a cabin near the river and out of Konoha's view. Kushina and Naruto placed seals around the perimeter so that the cabin is hidden from prying eyes of the Hokage and Konoha. The Uzumaki clan are known for their Fuinjutsu talents and also their strong women with unquestionable sex appeal. Naruto couldn't help but stare at his lost twin sister's body, she made Naruto's _**Sexy Jutsu**_ to shame and her beauty is astounding.

Naruko notices her brother looking at her and she starts to blush at him, he noticed as well and looks away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be inappropriate" said Naruto

"It's alright" said Naruko as she walk towards Naruto and sit next to him "I know you haven't seen be for 12 years. It's the same to me"

"How do you know about me?" said Naruto

"Kaa-san told me about you" said Naruko "When I heard that you were dead I cried and wished you were there with me. I always wanted a brother to play with as a child, also to comfort me when I'm sad and also protect me when I'm in danger. But sadly I didn't, I learned to fend for myself and live as a mercenary like Kaa-san and Mei-chan"

"Did Kaa-san miss me?" said Naruto

"Every day of our lives" said Naruko "she cried in her sleep, having nightmares about your "death". I also have nightmares as well, about me running far away to reach you but I couldn't get to you. But now I'm closer to you, Onii-chan"

Naruko then hugs her brother and causes him to blush, she deepens the hug and never let go of him, Naruto smiled at her and rested his head on her shoulder, he also blushed a bit when he feel his sister's fully developed breasts on his chest.

"Naruto-kun" said Naruko happily as she smiled and closed her eyes at the warming embrace. "my Naruto-kun"

Meanwhile Kushina and Mei arrives with food and wood for the fire until they see the blonde twins in their warming embrace.

"Oh isn't that cute" said Mei as she adores the sight

"I know, although I wanted to hug my Naruto-kun first" said Kushina as she is a bit jealous of her daughter hugging Naruto. She then clears her throat to get their attention; they broke apart and blushing with embarrassment while averting their eyes from one another. "As much as I love to see you get along but Naruto-kun as training to do"

"Indeed" said the Overlord as he arrives through the shadows. "Naruto has much to learn before the deadline, I want him to be Overlord material when the finals start"

"Is there anything we can do to help?" said Naruko

"Not at the moment" said the Overlord "Naruto come with me"

"Hai" said Naruto as he follows the Overlord into the darkest depths of the forest.

Kushina and Naruko are deeply concerned for Naruto's safety; 12 years of not having him has made them a bit possessive and inseparable.

"Be careful, Naruto-kun" said Kushina

Dark caves

Naruto and the Overlord arrive at the dark caves behind a waterfall not far from the cabin, the cave is dark and dank, and the rocks are slippery from the spray of the waterfall. The Overlord then slam his palms together and snap his thumb to make a loud click and the cave illuminates with instant lit torches on the walls.

"This cave will be our training ring for a while" said the Overlord "the rocks here hide our presense from Konoha so it'll give us some privacy whilst we resume the training. Since we wasted a few days preparing a new temporary base, I have to train you harder than before, perform the _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_"

"Huh"

"Do it and I'll explain" said the Overlord

"Okay" said Naruto as he performs a hand sign _**"Shadow clone jutsu"**_

Naruto engulfs into smoke and multiple clones of himself appear beside him.

"Good, now I will explain" said the Overlord "the _**Shadow Clones**_ will help you gather information they collect and transmit it into your brain once they dispel. That knowledge will help you, one group will focus on chakra control, the second on channeling evil and the others will start practicing on jutsus I "commandeered" from the Hokage"

"What will I do?" said Naruto

"Although the clones will transmit information back to you, they cannot transmit physical gain" said the Overlord "You will focus on physical training, I'll instruct you. Now drop down and give me 20"

And so the training commences, the clones are focusing on chakra control, channelling evil and ninjutsu. Naruto is doing push-ups, sit-ups, squats and sparring with the Overlord. The clones one by one dispel and the information transmits into Naruto's mind and caused a tingly sensation from it. Hours of training passes and Naruto continues with his workouts, this time he is wearing weights on his arms, legs and shoulders that the Overlord "commandeered" from ninja shops without detection. Each weight weighs 100 kilos, the weight is hurting Naruto's arms as he grunts in pain and sweating down from his red face. He is now doing sit-ups and is having a hard time doing them with the weights, after the sit-ups he is out in the forests doing cross country while the Overlord is whipping him if he slows down.

WHACK

"Go faster" said the Overlord as he whips Naruto with a horse whip "Faster"

The training continues until sundown, Naruto is exhausted and his body aches all over, his brain hurts from all the information he got from his Shadow Clones. The Overlord brings Naruto back to the cabin so he can rest his body for tomorrow.

"That'll be all" said the Overlord "I'll come and get you first thing in the morning, go gets some rest as tomorrow is a busy day."

"Hai" said Naruto as he feels exhausted from the physical training

Later

Naruto is having a bath in a hot spring near the cabin, the hot water sooths the sore muscles and bones. Naruto is relaxed from the training from the Overlord, he is just having a nice bath and nothing is going to spoil it.

"Hi Naruto-kun"

Naruto looks up to see Naruko and Kushina wearing nothing towels that barely cover their bodies, Naruto blushes at this because his mother and sister looked extremely sexy like that as their cleavage is threatening to pop out from the towel.

"Naruko-nee-chan, Kaa-san" said Naruto "what are you doing here?"

"Having a bath" said Naruko as she dip her big toe in the water "the water feels nice"

"While you were training we also done some training and we are filthy" said Kushina as she scoops up a bucket of hot water and pours it all over herself "Don't worry, we won't disturb you in your bath"

"Oh okay" said Naruto as he sighed in relaxation until he sees something that casused an instant shock, his mother and sister are removing their towels to expose their naked goddess-like bodies. Naruto blushes deeply and covers his nose to prevent a nosebleed. "KAA-SAN, NEE-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"It feels much better if were naked" said Kushina as she enters the water and sits at the bottom, her breasts are halfway in the water and are floating onto the surface. "Ahh that feels nice, hey Mei-chan come right in the water's fine"

"Coming" said Mei as she also appears to be in a tower but not for long as she removes it to reveal her sexy naked body. She enters the water with Naruko. Naruto dunks the lower section of his face and groans.

"Oh I love hot baths" said Naruko as she then swims towards Naruto and embraces him from behind, her breasts touch his back and causes him to blush that would make Hinata's one to shame. "Especially with my Naruto-kun"

"Oh no, you had your hug" said Kushina as she pulled Naruto towards him and accidently shoved his face into her breasts. "He's my Sochi so I go first to hug him"

Naruto removes his face from his mother's chest and gasp for air as he almost suffocated, he sighed at this until Naruko and Kushina both embrace him in their arms, their breasts are pressing into his arms and their cheeks onto his.

"My sweet Naruto-kun" said Kushina as she closed her eyes in happiness as she has her son in her arms.

My Naruto-kun" said Naruko as she also closed her eyes in happiness as she has her brother in her arms.

Naruto blushes at this but his heart is beating, he smiled at this and moved his arms to embrace his mother and sister close to him.

"My family" said Naruto as a tear of happiness seeps out from his eyes.

Cabin: Naruto's room

After the bath, Naruto heads for his bedroom to rest for the morning. He feels much better now that his bones and muscles are soothed from the hot bath with his family. He never felt this happy in his life, deep down he was posing to be happy in his life before he discovered the betrayal of Konoha.

KNOCK

"Come in" said Naruto

The opens to reveal Naruko in her robe, she is fidgeting on the sash and nervously averting her eyes, Naruto couldn't help but blush at her as she looked beautiful.

"What's wrong?" said Naruto

"Anoâ€¦I had a bad dream" said Naruko "can I sleep with you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto couldn't help but blush again, even though she is his sister she is so beautiful along with his mother with her beautiful long red hair. He smiles at her and nods.

"Sure" said Naruto "I don't mind"

"Thank you" said Naruko as she then climbs in bed and snuggles into her brother, his warmth is relaxing and she embraces him while she starts to fall asleep. Naruto blushes at this while he looks at Naruko sleeping peacefully, her breasts are pressing on Naruto's side and her head rests on his shoulder. Naruto smiles as he wraps his arm around her to keep her warm and starts to fall asleep.

Kushina is watching through the creak of the window and has a hint of jealousy but smiles at her twin children together. She just wishes that it was her, she enters the room and pulls up the covers to keep them warm. She gives Naruto a kiss on the cheek and strokes it sweetly, she also kiss Naruko on the cheek as well.

"Sweet dreams, my beautiful children" said Kushina before she leaves the room.

Couple weeks later

Naruto is back at the cave resuming his training with the Overlord, the Overlord brought in training dummies wearing Jonin flak jackets and hitai-ates to practice on. Some of them are stained in blood and has ANBU masks, mostly some of them are just corpses strapped in wooden posts. The Overlord watches Naruto making progress by using his shadow clones to do all the training at once to help gain experience quicker. A few dozen shadow clones are practicing swordsmanship on the dummies while Naruto focuses on physical training such as push ups, squads, jumping jacks, etc.

And all that progress gets tested by sparring with his mother, sister and Mei all at once, the 3 are powerful as they are beautiful. Naruto is finding it hard at first but each day he is making progress battling with his mother, sister and new friend. The sparring caused much bruising and cuts all over Naruto, Kushina and Naruko feels guilty and wanted to stop this but Naruto and the Overlord told them it's necessary. Even though they don't like hurting Naruto, they have to if he wants to be strong.

After trainings, Naruto treats his wounds with the help of either his mother or sister depend who gets to him first. There has been a pattern of them being with Naruto, he notices that they are forming a friendly rivalry of being with him and are competing against each other. It goes the same in the night when either Naruko or Kushina asks him if they can spend the night with him. Naruto is starting to understand why they are acting like this, 12 years of separation can change people. Kushina only been with Naruto for a few minutes before the bastard Hokage took him away from her to be made as Konoha's weapon and Naruko never get to be with her twin brother for the same reason. Their affections with Naruto is slowly changing from family love to affectionate love.

Right now Naruto is removing his clothing and is heading for the hot springs, he relaxes in the hot water soaking his skin with hardly any scars embedded due to the healing factor from the Kyuubi inside him. Then suddenly he felt someone rubbing his shoulders and he starts to moan at this, Kushina was quiet to enter from behind thanks to the steam and her espionage skills. She is massaging her son's shoulders with her hands and also his back by using her breasts.

"You like that, Naruto-kun?" said Kushina

"Hai" moaned Naruto as his eyes are half open while his mother is starting to kiss his cheek. "Kaa-san"

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" said Kushina

"Do you love me?" said Naruto

"Of course I do, you're my sochi" said Kushina

"But do you loveâ€¦more than just a son" said Naruto as he looks away and blushes.

Kushina blushes at this and and looks away, she stops this and turns away.

"Iâ€¦Iâ€¦excuse me" said Kushina as she leaves the hot springs without saying another word.

Naruto watches his mother leave the hot springs, he also leaves the hot springs and follows her.

Kushina's room

Kushina is dressed in her pyjamas and is curling on her bed, she is crying and hugging herself because she assumed her son hates her for having feeling for him. The thought of him hating her is like having a dagger driving through her heart. She doesn't why she felt this way with her own son but she loved the feeling of being with him, she wants to hold him and be with him. But now the thought of Naruto hating her is awful, she blames her bastard ex-husband for this, she blames him for making Naruto hate her.

Kushina continues to cry that she is unaware that the door opens and Naruto enters the bedroom, he climbs in bed and snuggles into her. Kushina stops crying as she felt someone is hugging her, she turns to see Naruto and got her lips caught into his as he kisses her. Kushina widens her eyes at this until she lowers them and seeps out a few tears at this. Naruto breaks the kiss and looks at her sadly.

"Please don't cry, Kaa-san" said Naruto as he wipes off the tears from Kushina's eyes. "I hate it when you cry."

"Don't you hate me?" said Kushina

"Why would I hate you?" said Naruto

"Because I love you" said Kushina "I love you more than just a son. I want to be with you, I have been separated from you for 12 years, and it hurts me every day when I'm not with you. I hated Konoha for stealing you away from me and I wanted to kill that bastard that caused it. I love you, Naruto-kun and I don't want to be away from you again"

Naruto embraces her again and starts kissing her on the lips.

"Then stay with me, Kaa-san" said Naruto as he kisses her on the cheek and snuggles into her buxom "I always wanted a family when I was a child, now I do and I'm happy"

Kushina smiles at Naruto and embraces him tight into her chest.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun" said Kushina as she starts seeping out tears of happiness "I love you"

"I love you too" said Naruto as he then lowers his eyes and falls asleep.

Meanwhile Kushina starts to fall asleep until she sees Naruko with a jealous frown on her face and Kushina pulls out her tongue at her in a childish way.

"I win this time, bitch" whispers Kushina as she smirks at Naruko "Naruto-kun is mine now"

"For now" said Naruko as she then closes the door and walks away. "Damnâ€¦she always beat me"

"I know how you feel" said Mei as she leans on the wall "I wish I could have a moment with him, he's cute"

"Good luck with that" said Naruko as she then heads for her room and gets to bed.

Next morning: Konoha

Naruto isn't doing his trainings as the Overlord gave him a day off so that Naruto can resupply for the last week. Of all the days if had to spend his day off it has to be in Konoha, back into his prison. He tricked the merchants in the stores to buy food and ninja tools by posing as random citizens so he can avoid the hateful glaring from the villagers and ninjas in this accursed village. He also had to stay in the apartment so that the Sarutobi won't get suspicious around Naruto's absence in the village.

"That'll be 500 ryo, sir" said a merchant

"Thank you" said Naruto posing as a brown haired Jonin, he killed the ninja and took his face as a disguise. Naruto gathers the food and heads for the apartment.

Naruto's apartment

Naruto arrives at the apartment and sighed irritably at this, the Overlord told him to stay at the contents of this village for a while to avoid suspicion from the old Hokage. Weeks away and the place has been vandalized again. Broken glasses and graffiti on the walls, the furniture is wrecked and torn presumably by weapons. It was a good thing that the apartment is still standing and not reduced to ashes. He sat on the couch and leaned back to relax until the shade of his apartment, no doubt that the electricity and gas has been cut off but he doesn't care because he isn't staying here for long. Unaware of the blond, Naruko entered the apartment through the shattered window; she took this to her advantage to be with her brother alone with no interruptions.

She climbed up onto Naruto starts caressing his scarred cheeks, the sensation caused him to moan until he opened his eyes to see Naruko on top of him.

"Naruko-nee-chan, what are youâ€¦"

Naruko put her finger on his lips to hush him and starts kissing him on the cheek and stroking his spiky blonde hair. She opens up her kimono to reveal her orange bra with the Uzumaki clan insignia on both cups. She then takes Naruto's head and presses him between her breasts and starts rubbing them on him.

"I can't wait any longer, Naruto-kun" said Naruko "every day of my life I think about you, I want you and I need you."

Naruto heard this and blushed at this; she too is in love with him like his mother is. The warmth and softness of his sister's breast is soothing and starting to turn him on. He moved his head and starts to lick and kiss on the cleavage of Naruko's breasts, Naruko moans at this and starts to hug her brother's head tightly to make him continue playing with her breasts.

"Naruto-kun" moans Naruko as she then pulls Naruto's head towards her and kisses him passionately. Naruto spins his body and goes on top of her, Naruto's eyes are getting foggy with lust as he admires the beauty of his sister's body. Naruko blushes and shyly averts her eyes at this because she feels embarrassed at her brother looking at her in her semi-naked form. Naruto then starts by kissing her slim stomach and inserting his tongue into her belly button, the sensation caused Naruko to moan and shiver with pleasure as he trails his kisses up to her breasts. Naruto unhooks her bra and removes it to release Naruko's breasts. He takes one in his mouth and gropes onto the other with his hand, Naruko moans at this and she can feel his bulge rubbing onto her panties. "Naruto-kun!"

KNOCK

The knocking of the door casued a halt of Naruto's actions as he heads for the door, Naruko curses into her head as she was getting close of making love to Naruto. Naruto opens the door and reveals Kushina as she glomps onto him kisses him on the lips.

"Kaa-chanâ€¦what are you doing in Konoha?" said Naruto with surprise

"I was lonely and I want to be with you" said Kushina as she rest her head on Naruto's chest. "Why did that Overlord had to make you come back here"

Then she notices Naruko topless and glaring daggers at her, Kushina does the same thing and then smirks at her.

"and what are you doing here, Naruko-chan?" said Kushina "you shouldn't be here, unless you planed this to be with my Naruto-kun"

"He's my Naruto-kun too" said Naruko "you always keeping him all for yourself, I love Naruto-kun too?"

"He's mine first, and I'm going to be his first" said Kushina

"No I am" said Naruko as she then pulls Naruto away from her.

"In your dreams" said Kushina as she pulled Naruto towards her. "I can please Naruto-kun more than you; my body has more sex appeal than yours have"

This caused Naruko to growl and is starting to resist the urge of pulling her kunai out and slash at her mother. They are starting to become rivals for Naruto's affection, their rivalry makes Sakura and Ino's rivalry for Sasuke's affection look like a petty catfight. Naruto blushes and sweatdrops at this because his mother and sister are fighting over him. Luckily the Overlord arrives and stops the fighting so that Naruto can resume the training.

"Naruto, it's time to head back" said the Overlord

"Hai" said Naruto as he then free himself from Kushina and Naruko and follows the Overlord to resume the training. Kushina and Naruko pouted at this as they want to be with Naruto, they sighed in defeat and heads back to the cabin with the food Naruto bought to resupply for his training.

Cave

Naruto continues with his training along with his summoned shadow clones, he is continues with his physical exercises by starting with push-ups. The Overlord supervises with the training and to make sure Naruto does not slack up. Naruto is finding this easier now thanks to the weights he has to wear and the gathered experiences from the shadow clones. After the push-ups, he starts practicing on using the sword; his sword style is more elegant and swift despite the size of it. The sword is a double edged zweihander with a symmetrical curved blade; the blade also has carving of demons and imp-like being on it. The blade is called a **"Hell Sword"** and it was forged from the bones of titans, the heat from the dragon's breath and the metallic claws of rare demonic birds. Naruto created this blade a few days ago when the Overlord took him to the ruins of the dark tower buried deep down into the depths of the valley of the end. The tower itself is intact but the tower and the armies of the Overlord remains still due to the lack of the tower's main power source: the tower heart.

The Overlord wasted a century of searching for the tower heart but was unable to find it ever since and now his time is almost rand out and he must use what's left of his life training his new successor.

The **Hell Sword **is a fierce weapon. It brings the **Kubikiri Hancho** and the **Samehada** to shame as it can slice through dense rock and drains chakra. It can channel _**Plasma style**_ chakra and launch attacks from it. Despite the side of it due to it being 5 feet long, the blade is extremely light and easy to carry, but it become impossible for those who do try to wield the **Hell Sword.** Naruto continues his training with his sword and reduced the training dummies into nothing, even the ashes are burned as well. Hours later Naruto finishes today and the Overlord applauds at his progress.

"Well done, Naruto" said the Overlord "that'll be all for today, we'll continue this tomorrow"

"Hai" said Naruto as he straps the **Hell Sword **on his back "Can I go now?"

"Of course" said the Overlord "you deserve a rest"

"Thank you" said Naruto as he then leaves the caves through the waterfall.

The Overlord smirks under his helmet until he starts to cough violently and his legs start to weaken.

"Damn it, my life is about to run out" said the Overlord as blood stains his palm "no doubt that I'll die at the end of this month, the last day of the month is where I go all on Naruto to see if he has what it takes to be a true Overlord."

Cabin: Naruto's room

**Warning: Lemon Scene. Skip if you don't want to read it**

Naruto is lying on his bed as the moonlight shines out the window, tonight is a full moon and its celestial shine is radiant and beautiful. Then the door opens to reveal Kushina in her bed robes, the robes fail to conceal her beautiful goddess-like body and cleavage. And not to mention that her robe is see through and Naruto can see that she is naked underneath the robe.

"K-Kaa-san?" said Naruto until Kushina climbs in bed and goes on top of him. A blush appears on his face and Kushina's face shows pure love on it as her face has blushes on her cheeks, her violet eyes misted with lust and her lips is partly open to unleash her husky breathing and moans. Kushina undoes the sash and opens up her robe to reveal her naked body, her sex appeals is higher than Naruko's as her cup size is bigger as well.

"I can't take this any longer, Naruto-kun" said Kushina as she then starts kissing and licking on Naruto's neck "take me, make love to me. Make me yours. I want you in me"

Naruto widened his eyes at this, until he lowered his eyes and pulled Kushina into a kiss, Kushina shares in with the kiss while she pulls down Naruto's trousers and boxers to expose his 9 inch cock in a full erection. She grab hold onto Naruto's cock and caused him to moan at the touch, moved down until her face is near it and starts putting it in her mouth to perform a blowjob. Naruto grunts and blushes deeply as he moans in pleasure.

"K-Kaa-chan" moans Naruto as he closed his eyes in pleasure as his face turns red at this; this is new to him as the feeling is weird and good to him. Kushina moans as she put all in her mouth and sucks hard, her lust for her son is great that she is going all on him to satisfy her love of him. Naruto moans at this and opens one of his eyes to watch his mother. "Kaa-chan"

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun" muffled Kushina as she still has him in her mouth, she then removes herself and starts pumping it with her hand. "just relax and enjoy the feeling, because you and I are gonna shares it together"

Kushina then starts putting Naruto back in her mouth and starts sucking, during the fact that he's a virgin; Naruto is getting cold shivers running down his spine. He opened his eyes and his cheeks are bright red and his mouth is open with only little drool coming down from his lips. And at a few moments, Naruto grunts and starts to cum in Kushina's mouth and his semen flows down in her throat. Kushina continues sucking Naruto's cock to clean off every drop of the cum, she then notices that he is still hard and she grins with glee as she can continue pleasuring her son. She places his cock between her breasts and starts pumping it with them, Naruto feels the warm softness of his mother's breasts that he tighten his grip on the bed sheets as he has the urge to touch those wonderful moulds. Kushina notices this and smirks at her son.

"do you like my breasts, Naruto-kun?" said Kushina

"H-Hai" said Naruto "I love them"

"That's good" said Kushina as she then crawls over to Naruto and her breats are above his face. "Go on, touch them"

Naruto then grabs Kushina by the waist and rolled on the bed until he is on top and her on bottom, Naruto catches Kushina's left nipple and starts sucking while right hand massages her right breast and her left breast gets groped hard by Naruto's left hand. Naruto plays with Kushina's nipple with his tongue and causes her to moan and wraps her arms around Naruto's head. Naruto's erection is prodding on Kushina's pussy and making her moan even more

"Mmm Naruto-kun don't tease me" said Kushina as she feels her son's cock prodding on her pussy "put it in, fuck me please"

Naruto slowly enters his cock into Kushina's pussy, this is his first time so entry can be painful, as he enters he grunts in pain but Kushina pulls him in a comforting kiss. Unlike Naruto she lost her virginity years ago from Minato, Naruto's discomfort washes away as his cock is fully inserted in his mother.

"Shall I lead, Naruto-kun?" said Kushina

Naruto nods as this is his first time, they rolled over until Naruto is at the bottom and Kushina is on top. She caresses her son's cheek and kisses him to help comfort him.

"Just relax and let me lead okay" said Kushina sweetly and lovingly at Naruto

Naruto nods at his mother until Kushina starts moving back and forth, she starts slow so that Naruto can get use to the sensation as it's his first time. Naruto moans and blushes at this as he turns his head slightly to get comfortable; he then looks at Kushina's breasts jiggling back and forth and up and down. He leans up until he caught one of her nipples with his mouth and starts sucking, Kushina moans as Naruto is fondling with her breasts and groping them.

"Oh yes, play with my tits" moans Kushina as she continues thrusting her hips to Naruto's "Do whatever you want with me, I'm yours and yours forever"

"Kaa-san" said Naruto as he continues sucking on his mother's breasts and pulls her into a kiss, their tongues wrestle to each other and tasting each other's saliva. They broke the kiss for air and a trail of saliva connects their wet lips while they look at each other in a loving way. Naruto then wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer into his chest and starts kissing her again. Kushina's breasts are pressing on Naruto's chest and he loves the feeling. "Kaa-san"

Naruto rolls over for him to go on top, he then grabs Kushina by the waist and starts thrusting hard as his lust take over. Kushina moans out Naruto's name while playing with her D-cup breasts, the thrusting increases its speed and causes he bed to rock. Naruto's cock inside Kushina's pussy feels wonderful to the sexy red haired MILF, her face starts to blush deeper, her eyes starts to lower down and her mouth is open with let out orgasmic moans. Naruto pulls his mother up into a kiss and she wraps her arms around his neck for support. Naruto is reaching his climax and Kushina's walls are tightening on Naruto's cock, Kushina was the first to cum and lubricates her son's cock within. Naruto continues thrusting until he reaches his climax and unleashes his seed in his mother's womb.

All that drained Naruto and collapses onto his mother's chest, Kushina smiles happily as she has her beloved son with her. She snuggles into Naruto who rests his head and cheek on her breasts, she strokes his hair and kisses his forehead before she falls asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Naruto-kun" said Kushina

**Lemon scene over**

Meanwhile in Konoha

On the rooftops of one of the buildings, Gaia is watching the full moon and feeling the calm wind caress her skin. She doesn't sleep as she has insomnia and also something that prevent her sleeping.

"Don't you ever sleep?"

Gaia turns to see that she is surrounded by ROOT ANBU.

"Why are you here, what do you want?" said Gaia

"We are here to capture you and the Hokage will lie to the Kazekage that you died in the exams" said one of the ROOT "You will be an excellent secondary weapon for Konoha, now surrender and we'll make this easier for you"

Gaia ignores them and looks at the large full moon.

"When the moon is full" said Gaia as the sands starts to rise from her gourd, her eyes widen with sadism and insanity, her voice turns slight demonic. **"When the moon is full, its blood boils"**

The sand starts to engulf the entire ROOT ANBU, they start to panic before Gaia crushes them into splatters, their blood absorbs into the sand. Gaia's form turned into a demonic one, however it only reveals the silhouette of the beast and she roars.

"**Bloodâ€¦I must have more BLOOD!" **roared Gaia

Hyuuga Compound

Hinata is heading for her room while wiping the blood off her hands, in the room she left are the Hyuuga Clan elders that she killed. She overheard them talk about Naruto being Konoha's weaponâ€¦

(Flashback: 3 hours ago)

Hinata returns from her training with her teammates, she heads for her bedroom until she heard her father talking with the Hyuuga clan elders, they are talking about a certain Genin she knows and admired.

"Are you sure about this?" said Hiashi

"There is no doubt about it" said one of the elders "The Jinchuriki Naruto Uzuamki is revolting as he knew about the Late Hokage's plan of converting him into Konoha's Weapon"

"But I thought the ANBU are making sure that this wouldn't happen" said Hiashi "what caused the Kyuubi brat to go AWOL?"

"I don't know" said the one of the elders "but that is not the real problem, the Jinchuriki is getting too strong for us to contain. Eventually we'll lose our chance of creating this weapon unless we do something about it"

"So what do we do?" said Hiashi

"There is a reason why Lord Hokage placed our weapon into the first match against Neji" said the Elder "despite him being part of the branch family, he is a prodigy and he can shut down the Jinchuriki's chakra reserves and render him immobile"

"I see" said Hiashi "Then we have a chance of making our weapon"

"We are the Hyuuga clan, loyal ninjas of Konoha" said the Elder "it is our duty and honour to do what's best for Konoha, also we promised Neji that he'll be placed in the Head Branch family and become the next patriarch of the clan"

"You're replacing Neji with my daughters?" said Hiashi

"Hai" said the Elder "Hinata does not show any strengths of the Hyuuga Clan, she isn't worthy of being the clan's next matriarch. Her being in the finals is nothing but a fluke, she got lucky. Once the exams finish, we will place the _**Caged Bird Seal**_ on her and banish her into the Branch family. Also marry her off into the Inuzukas, I heard Tsume's son has a liking of Hinata"

"I agree, it will bring glory and strength to the Hyuugas" said the Hiashi

Hiashi and the Elders laughs at this, they are unaware that Hinata was listening to this the whole time, she frowns angrily at this. They're making Naruto into a weapon, they're gonna contain him so that they will control him. And now they're gonna banish her into the branch family just because of her kind personality, not just her but Hanabi as well. She pulls out a dozen bombs and a kunai ready as she know what has to be done.

She slides open the door and tosses the smoke bombs between the Hyuugas, smoke engulfs the room and Hinata starts assassinating the Elders and her father. The screams were not heard around the compound as Hinata already placed sound barriers so that no one can hear the screaming while she kills them in cold blood.

(Flashback ends)

Hinata takes off her blood-stained clothes and throws them in the fire and gets changed into her pyjamas. The evidence of her massacring the Clan Elders and the Patriarch of the Hyuuga clan were destroyed so she is safe from being suspiciousâ€¦for now.

**Cliffhanger**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Maelstrom Overlord**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Overlord.**

**A/N: this is a rewrite of the previous fanfic I did in the past, with the help of Hakkyou no Yami with ideas for it.**

Chapter 6

Overlord's lair

At the secret lairs of the Overlord at the Hokage Mountains, the Overlord is skimming through some old books as he saw the Naruto and Kushina in bed together, he noticed that Naruto is filled with happiness for his family. The happiness is temporarily distracting Naruto on embracing the evil within and that does not please the Overlord on bit. He cursed himself for making one flaw in this, he shouldn't have told Kushina and Naruko about Naruto as they will be just get in his way of making Naruto his new successor. He tries to think of some options that will help boost up the progress but every time he thinks them there are other flaws that'll go wrong.

One is deceiving Naruto by kidnapping his family and told them that they are just a dreamâ€¦but Kushina has Kage-level strength and resistance to genjutsus. Also she would prevent this to protect her son. The second was sending Naruto into Hell so that the evil would flow into him quicklyâ€¦but Naruto is human and the Youki in Hell is toxic to humans and despite Naruto being Jinchuriki he couldn't contain a shroud of Youki to protect him.

This frustrates him and time is running out as the month period is halfway through, the Overlord is starting to doubt himself of making Naruto his new heir. He could be just another failure like the others he tested.

"Perhaps I am not too late" said the Overlord "He still hold a grudge on Konoha for what they done to himâ€¦however that is not enough for him to embrace the evil within. But how will I make it happen? This is getting complicated"

Hokage Tower

"This is getting complicated" said Sarutobi as he sighed "first a massacre of the Hyuuga compound and now mass deaths of the ROOT ANBU"

"Also the make things worse, Kushina and her worse daughter are back" said Danzo "but question is where the hell are they?"

"She must have concealed herself from our presence" said Sarutobi as he gazes at the crystal ball "even I'm blind on this"

"So what now, little by little we are losing our grasp of containing our weapon" said Danzo

"Relax, luckily Neji Hyuuga is still alive and he has his mission" said Sarutobi

"So there's hope" said Danzo

"Precisely" said Sarutobi "once we contain Naruto, not even Kushina could stop the might of Konoha, she is just one woman"

The old bastards chuckles at this as there is hope them yet to achieve their goal.

Cabin

Naruto wakes up and yawned as he slept so good, he turns to see Kushina naked and under him, her arms around his waist and her face at peace. Naruto smiles at her and kisses her on the cheek, he then quietly gets out of bed and tries not to wake up his mother/lover. He succeeded and leaves the room to resume his training.

He arrives at the living room and surprisingly the Overlord sitting by the table with his arms crossed and in a waiting position.

"So what're we doing today" said Naruto

The Overlord said nothing to Naruto and just looks at him, Naruto looked confused at this but he couldn't tell what expression the Overlord is making due to the helmet shadowing his face.

"Something the matter?" said Naruto

"Follow me" said the Overlord as he stands up and leaves the room

"Hai" said Naruto as he follows the Overlord, unaware that Kushina was already awake and eavesdropped at them. She is having concerns about Naruto and her motherly intuitions are tingling that something is gonna go horribly wrong.

The Cave

Naruto and the Overlord arrives at the cave, Naruto is preparing to resume the training until the Overlord hold out his hand to halt him.

"Narutoâ€¦there is something I have to say to you" said the Overlord

"What is it?" said Naruto

"I don't think you have what it takes to be my heir" said the Overlord

Naruto widened his eyes at this

"Whatâ€¦why?"

"You aren't embracing the evil within more than I expected" said the Overlord "and I'm having my doubts that you'll have time to succeed, and for that I'm going to strip off the power I gave to you"

Naruto walks back at this, he shakes his head.

"No, I need this" said Naruto "I accepted the training and the title, I will not lose it and lose my chance for revenge"

"You exactly think that this is all about vengeance?" said the Overlord "Being evil is more than that, and you're wasting the gift I'm give to you. And I think it's because of the presence of your family"

"You leave them out of this" said Naruto as he is getting angry

"They are interrupting your progress of embracing the evil and filling your heart with happiness and love" said the Overlord

"Can't an Overlord have happiness?" said Naruto

"Not completely" said the Overlord "Because those emotions never last long and eventually you'll be alone and unloved again. And also they'll betray and use you like Konoha"

"THEY AREN'T LIKE THAT!" shouted Naruto as he pulls out his **Hell Sword **and charges at the Overlord for bad mouthing his family. The Overlord dodges the swings and swatted the **Hell Sword **off Naruto's hands; he grabs the blond by the neck and glares at him.

"You listen to me" said the Overlord "I tested you because I saw great potential and saw that you are slowly embracing the evil within you. But your love of your family is getting in the way, you don't have much time and I doubt that you succeed in fully embracing the darkness and doubt that I will rip out the powers. I'll give you only the end of the month to embrace the evil and succeed, if you don't then say goodbye to your worthless life because I will not let Konoha turn you into a weapon"

Then the Overlord tosses Naruto into the wall and walks away into the darkness.

"End of the month, that's it" said the Overlord

Naruto grunts in pain and tries to stand up, he grit his teeth in anger and looks at the darkness where the Overlord entered through. But despite that the Overlord is right, he hasn't improved of embracing the evil and maybe no doubt that he'll lose this power and possibly his life. He stands up, puts his hands on his pockets and walks out of the cave.

He leaves the cave and walks into the woods, he is quiet and reviewing what the Overlord had said, he grits his teeth at this and punched a nearby tree out of anger.

"Damn it" said Naruto as the conversation is burned in his brain, every word of it haunts him. He frowns at himself at this, what is he to do?

Cabin

Naruto returns to the cabin, he sighed and heads for his room to get his ninja tools. Kushina saw Naruto back already and to her luck she get her chance to be with him.

"Hi Naruto-kun, finished with your training?" said Kushina

Naruto looks at his mother but said nothing and walks away, Kushina looked confused at this.

"Naruto-kun?" said Kushina with concern "are you alright"

"Iâ€¦just need to have some space" said Naruto "the training is tiring me up, can I be alone for a while"

"Sure" said Kushina as she then gives her son some space and watch him enter his bedroom, she would come in to cheer him up but she decided it's best to leave him alone. "He must be tired; I'll let him have a rest"

Early in the morning

Naruto hardly got any sleep as he can stop thinking about the conversation with the Overlord yesterday. His sleep gets disturbed by the terrible memories of his childhood and his mother or twin is there to comfort him as he wanted to sleep alone for a while. He leaves his room and heads for the living room, everyone is still in bed as its too early and it's starting to become dawn out. Naruto sighed at this as he pulls out a scroll and starts writing on it. He spent 5 minutes writing before rolling it and placing it on the table. He turns to the bedroom doors and sighed at this as he leaves the cabin quietly as possible.

Naruto leaves the cabin and heads for deep into the forest and into the darkness and was seen again.

A few hours later Kushina and Naruko got up, they entered the living room and prepare breakfast.

"Naruko, go wake Naruto-kun"

"Okay" said Naruko as she heads for her brother's bedroom door and knocks at it "Naruto-kun time to wake upâ€¦Naruto-kun?

Naruko opens the door to see Naruto is not in the room, this shocked her and she rushed to tell Kuchina

"Kaa-san, Naruto-kun is not here" said Naruko until she saw Kushina holding an opened up scroll, tears seep out as she read it. "Kaa-san, what's wrong?"

She takes the scroll and reads it.

_Kaa-chan, Nee-chan_

_Being with you in those past 2 weeks has been wonderful for me, it fill me with happiness, joy and love. You filled by deep dark void and eased me in peace of being with you. Thank you so much for returning to me and I will always love youâ€¦_

_But I must say go, the happiness and love of you has affected me of my quest of revenge and to become the new Overlord. I must embrace the evil within me or I have to forfeit it for ever, I must do this to protect you from Konoha, I don't want to be separated from you again andâ€¦I don't think I can have happiness, not what happened to me in those past 12 years. I don't blame you for being deceived by that bastard Sarutobi as he also deceived meâ€¦if this hadn't have happened, I would forever be happy and be with you 2. _

_But this is not a goodbye, I will never leave you 2 because I love you both. I will return but there no guarantee that I'll be the same once I embraced the evil or not. But know this that my love of you and Naruko will never be severed no matter what. So do me this favour, don't wait for me and do **NOT **come looking for me. I don't know what'll happen if the evil would embrace me and I don't want you 2 to get hurt in the progress._

_I don't know how this'll take but I'll returnâ€¦be it that I be fully embraced with evil or lose my powers as Overlord. I will return with the same love of you 2 deep in my heart._

_Naruto_

The contents of the scroll also caused tears seep out of Naruko's eyes, she sat by the table and rests her head on the table.

"I knew something was wrong with Naruto-kun" said Kushina "He's blaming us for getting in his way"

"No, no" said Naruko "He wouldn't do something like that. He just needs for focus on what's important, he has the exams to do. He still loves us, it says in the letter"

"You're right" said Kushina sighing "I was just exaggerating, he'll be back"

Unknown to the 2 Uzumaki kunoichi that the Overlord is outside the cabin leaning on the wall, he heard this and starts to walk away.

Known location somewhere in the forest

Naruto is walking through the woods and reaches a cliff with a perfect view of Konoha he stops as this place is perfect to help clear his thoughts; he sat on a rock and meditates. All of the words from the Overlord resonate into his brain, haunts him over and over. He remembers the first time he met the Overlord at the Forest of Death to test his worth of being his successor

"_Everyone hates and fears you, shuns you from society and prevent you to know the truths that awaits you"_

"_Refuse to accept the true fact that no one likes you, I bet no one wants to be with you, I bet you hear rumours that your mother is either killed or abandoned you"_

"_I wonder if the parents told their children everything despite the law that Old Hokage gave out. Or if those who truly "care" about you are just using you to achieve their selfish goals, like the Uchiha and the Pink haired bitchâ€¦not to mention the Silver haired sensei of yours. Deep down he hates you because he was the former student of the Yondaime Hokage who sealed the beast inside you"_

"_Hated by the everyone, used by your so called friends and eventually will be betrayed by them once your usefulness is over"_

"_Such power from such a young little genin like you and by the way you use those attacks, I sense Youki from them. No doubt that the Kyuubi is powering you as it sensed your anger of Konoha."_

The harsh truths aren't just from the Overlord. Minato and Kakashi revealed their true purpose as well.

"_I sealed the Kyuubi within you because Konoha is of need of a new weapon," said Minato "your mother is weak, ALL women are weak. We needed a male Uzumaki to seal the beast inside and tame it and you. The hateful glares, the lies, they were my final commands to every citizen of Konoha and soon the future generation will do their part to break you into an obedient weapon. Your mother heard of this and tried to prevent it and leave Konoha with you. So I told Sarutobi to lie to her that you didn't survive the sealing process. Yes Naruto, your mother is alive and still thinking that you're dead. You will never see her and you brat of a sister, HA HA HA HA. No matter what you do to me, you are vulnerable to stop the will of Konoha, you will surrender your freedom to Konoha and become their loyal weapon wherever you like it or not"_

"_If you want you to know, he gave us a powerful weapon that will make Konoha supreme and powerful than other hidden villages. The other villages have other Jinchuriki but they don't have the Kyuubi in their possession_

_Be fucking grateful that you are too important to be left alive. I would've killed you in a heartbeat if it weren't for Minato-sensei. He sacrificed his life for the glory of Konoha, you may know about the truth but there is nothing can do about it. You will have a choice, Naruto. The easy way or the hard way"_

All of this is the reason why he decided to accept the Overlord's decision

_"So you made a decision?"_

"_I don't really have a choice; I would sell my soul to the devil to gain power to destroy my enemies. Even if it means that power would fully corrupt me"_

_"I take that as a yes then. Excellent, I knew I made a good choice of picking you. And that power I already gave you. I weakened the seal and infused a portion of my power within you, my power is symbiotic. It grows stronger along with you and it feed in demonic energy, such as the Youki from the Kyuubi. Soon the seal will disappear and the Kyuubi will be free. And there is something you know about the Kyuubi, she loves evil beings. The more evil you are the more affectionate she becomes"_

That is before the current conversation when the Overlord was reconsidering the decision of making Naruto his successor.

"_I don't think you have what it takes to be my heir"_

"_Whatâ€¦why?"_

"_You aren't embracing the evil within more than I expected and I'm having my doubts that you'll have time to succeed, and for that I'm going to strip off the power I gave to you"_

"_No, I need this, I accepted the training and the title, I will not lose it and lose my chance for revenge"_

"_You exactly think that this is all about vengeance? Being evil is more than that, and you're wasting the gift I'm give to you. And I think it's because of the presence of your family"_

"_You leave them out of this" _

"_They are interrupting your progress of embracing the evil and filling your heart with happiness and love"_

"_Can't an Overlord have happiness?"_

"_Not completely. Because those emotions never last long and eventually you'll be alone and unloved again and also they'll betray and use you like Konoha"_

"_THEY AREN'T LIKE THAT!"_

"_You listen to me, I tested you because I saw great potential and saw that you are slowly embracing the evil within you. But your love of your family is getting in the way, you don't have much time and I doubt that you succeed in fully embracing the darkness and doubt that I will rip out the powers. I'll give you only the end of the month to embrace the evil and succeed, if you don't then say goodbye to your worthless life because I will not let Konoha turn you into a weapon"_

Naruto wanted this because of all the lies and cruelty Konoha gave to him, all the hateful words echoing in his mind.

"_Demon"_

"_Kill the Kyuubi"_

"_Stay away from him dearâ€¦he's a monster"_

"_WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!"_

"_You better watch out with THAT one, he's not human"_

"_Stay away from my children, you beast"_

Tears seep out from his eyes while in a meditated trance, he then gets sleepy and collapses on the floor.

Naruto's Mindscape

Deep within Naruto consciousness, the Kyuubi opens up her eyes as she sensed the negativity flowing in Naruto. She smirks at this as she can take advantage of the situation, she seeps out her chakra and reshapes the mindscapes and create nightmares for Naruto to dream of.

"**Your darkness needs feeding, Kit" **said the Kyuubi "**Nightmares is the best nourishment for it, soon the evil within will grow strong and you'll submit to it and embrace with it. Heh heh heh" **

Naruto's nightmares

Naruto's dream takes place in Konoha, but the village is in flames and completely in littered with corpses, normally he would see this as a good thing but something within him is making feel queasy about it. And the worst part is he can't control his actions as he chases after the fear filled villagers, most of them are pregnant women and children. He slaughters the children mercilessly and also slamming them on the hard ground and walls until they turned into splatter of blood and gore. He even tears them apart and ripping out their internal organs and shoving them down their throats. He looks at the feared faces of the pregnant women and starts chasing them, he caught one and slams her onto the wall, ignoring the pleas of mercy he shoves his hand down her womb and pulled out the unborn stained in blood. He tears the unborn into pieces and shoves them down the woman's throat, the woman cries as she was forced to eat her unborn. He then slams her face into the ground hard until her brains turned into mush and seeps out from her eyes, nostrils and mouth. He continues the hunt and chases after the pregnant women and children, he halts and turns to the glass shard of the window frame to see his face, all stained in blood and concealed in shadows and his eyes full of evil and glares with a cold gaze.

Real world

Naruto instantly wakes up, he looks at his hands and he can feel something rising up from his throat, he goes on all fours and vomits violently at that, the dream was horrifying. It was about the destruction of Konoha and the slaughter of those who live in it. Although he would have the pleasure of destroying Konoha for the lies they committed, but the slaughter of innocence that weren't involved wasâ€¦horrible. Naruto shakes his head at this, they weren't innocent and neither were the children and the unborn, they share the same blood of the deceivers and they also must pay for it. Not what after what they did to him.

2 days later

It has been 2 days since Naruto left the cabins and was never been heard of, Kushina and Naruko are getting more worried about Naruto more and more. Mei shares their concern but respects Naruto's decision of leaving and stays out of it and waits for him to return. 2 days has been hell for the 2 Uzumaki Kunoichi as they are so eager to be with Naruto since they were been away from him for 12 years.

"I can't take this anymore" said Naruko angrily "I don't care what Naruto-kun said in that letter, I'm going to find him. I didn't get to fuck him and you do"

"I'm not happy about Naruto-kun leaving either but you must be patient" said Kushina frowning at her daughter "Naruto-kun has a reason to be away and I will wait for him to come"

KNOCK

"I'll get it" said Mei as she opens the door

"Is it Naruto-kun?" said Naruko and Kushina

"Sorry, but you're wrong"

The visitor reveals to be the Overlord entering the cabin

"You" said Naruko as she approaches the Overlord and slams him to the wall "You caused Naruto-kun to leave us. You caused this, you made him like this"

"Naruko stop" said Kushina "He has a very good reason for this"

"She is right" said the Overlord smirking at Naruko and slightly inflicting KI at her to make her back away. "Naruto was failing to embrace the evil within him and unfortunately you 2 were in the way"

"So you said something to him to make him distant to us" said Kushina "You could just remove the power within him and we could leave the Shinobi Nations and start a new life"

"That plan will never work" said the Overlord "Konoha has ROOT and high skilled ninjas that'll hunt you down before you'll reach the borderline."

"What do you mean?" said Naruko

"You think the Hokage would just sit there and do nothing while you take his precious weapon away from him?" said the Overlord "All Hokages are arrogant and stubborn to let that happen, trust me I know because I lived 100 years under the Hokage's noses and saw what they were plotting. And despite you terrible reputation, you can't fend off an entire village on your own"

"But that's not the real reason why, you're not just focusing on Konoha" said Kushina "You're planning to conquer all of the Shinobi Nations"

"Good observations" said the Overlord "But sadly my time is nearly at an end"

"And that's why you chose Naruto-kun as your successor" said Kushina

"Naruto wasn't the only one" said the Overlord "I tested many potential candidates but they all failed to embrace the evil within. I tested many from the great Madara Uchiha from his descendant Sasuke Uchiha but they all failed, including Danzo and Orochimaru. Naruto was the one who succeeded but his is struggling to fully embrace it?"

Then the Overlord decided to leave the cabin

"But I'm sure Naruto will succeed, he just some persuasion to make him more serious about embracing the evil" said the Overlord "Kushina, Naruko, don't get the wrong idea that Naruto will cease to have feelings for you. Once Naruto return he'll be a completely different person but if you truly love him, you must accept the change and love him as what will become. Well now, I must be off."

"Wait" said Kushina "you could just give up on Naruto-kun if his progress starts to weaver, why didn't you?"

The Overlord turns slightly at Kushina and answers her in cryptic tone

"I'm fixing a little mistake I madeâ€¦and let's leave it at that"

After that, the Overlord leaves the cabin and is seen again.

4th day

Naruto remains at the same spot for 3 days now, had the same nightmare and continue reviewing the flashbacks of his past and the past conversations with the Overlord back from the Forest of Death and also during the month break training. He is covered in blood as he sitting near a litter of dead bodies of wolves, poisonous snakes and occasional ANBU and Hunter-nin that tried to catch Naruto and condemn him into a cell and break him into a loyal weapon. His eyes are concealed with the bangs of his hair as he took off his Hitai-ate that he proudly destroyed with many stab holes he did to it and also the gashes on it as well. He leans on the tree stump that he bisected into firewood days ago he watches the sunset and the view of the village.

His eyes void any emotions and have a cold intimidating glint in them; he watches the view of the village and visualized it in flames and in ruins. The nightmares about the slaughtering the innocence is getting soothing to Naruto as he shows no mercy or guilt about thinking about brutally killing pregnant women and children as they just show hatred to him anyway. No doubt that the new-borns will eventually fear and hate him too. The fear and hatred doesn't bother Naruto anymore but his passion for revenge remains.

Naruto then turns to see that one of the ANBU are still alive but is in serious pain as his intestines are out of his body.

"So you're still alive" said Naruto in a cold voice

"Youâ€¦bastard" said the dying ANBU "You'll pay for your treachery"

"Treacheryâ€¦such a curious word" said Naruto "do you know that if you commit treason your soul will be cast into the 9th circle of hell which is cast in ice colder than the dark space surrounding this little world. No doubt that all Hokage and soon that old fool Sarutobi resides in that circle in the barren cold and shattered into tiny shards of ice that'll take thousands of years to reassemble"

"You dare bad mouth the Hokage?" said the ANBU

"They are fools, their greed and lust for power became their downfall" said Naruto as he smirked "and I will have the pleasure of ending that bastard's life"

Naruto then stands up and walks towards the dying incapacitated ANBU, his hand his flowing with dark purple flames.

"And you on the other hand" said Naruto "you will also be cast into the flaming maelstrom of Hell and sent into the deepest depth of Hell. Adieu as we will never meet again"

Naruto casts the ANBU in the dark purple flames along with the corpses so that there was no evidence of him being here. A dark aura shrouds Naruto and a smirk as shown on his face along with the cold glint in his eyes.

Later

Kushina and Naruko are getting even worried about Naruto but they can't do anything about so they just wait until he comes back. Night has fallen and they fell asleep on the table in the living room. Mei is alright as she's been alone during the Holocaust in Kiri years ago and was forced to leave before she met Kushina and Naruko and travels with them. It was all quiet in the cabins and they are still asleep that they never noticed that Naruto has returned from his 4 days absence. He saw the 2 Uzumaki Kunoichi sleeping by the table and he assumed that they were waiting for his return. He caresses Kushina's cheek and she moans at the touch, she opened her eyes and saw Naruto. However she noticed the change of his expression and the look of his eyes, they are colder and terrifying than before and they do not betray any emotions in them.

She was about to speak when Naruto placed his finger on her lips and slowly and quietly hushes her. The gaze from Naruto's eyes is terrifying but for some reason she feels comfortable around him, she remembered what the Overlord said to her.

"_Once Naruto return he'll be a completely different person but if you truly love him, you must accept the change and love him as what will become"_

She starts to understand what the Overlord meant about what he said before, Naruto has changed and he void any emotions, but he has some affections with his family but in a different way. No matter what change has caused upon Naruto, Kushina still sees her sweet son in her eyes.

"Naruto-kun" said Kushina as Naruto starts to stroke her cheek and cause her to moan at the touch.

"I'm back now" said Naruto in a now cold tone, but his tone isn't harsh nor is it sweet. It has a natural with a hint of gentleness to it. He pulls her close and gazes at her in her eyes, Kushina is getting a feared yet arousing chill running down her spine as she look at his icy cold eyes. He puts her by the wall and moves his head towards his mother's neck. He inhales her scent and breathers deeply at it, his hot breath touches her bare neck and causes her to shudder in ecstasy.

"N-Naruto-kun" said Kushina as she feels vulnerable around him. Normally she wouldn't show her vulnerability to anyone and mostly she has none due to her vicious reputation but she does now when Naruto is around her. Naruto strokes her cheek and lowers his hand down to her sash and starts untying it. "Naruto-kun"

"Shhh" said Naruto as he places his finger on his mother's lips again "Don't speak or you'll wake up Naruko. She'll be next afterwards"

Then Naruto moves his hand away from Kushina's lips and moves them down towards her panties, his hand goes in her panties and starts fingering her. Kushina gasps and moans as she feels her son's fingers entering her pussy, the cold shiver run downs her spine and her face blushes red on her cheeks.

"N-N-Naruto-kun" moans Kushina

"Shhh, you'll wake Naruko up" said Naruto as he then moves his head towards her neck and starts kissing it and groping her left breast.

Kushina tries not to moan loud but the sensation feels so good to her, she never felt so vulnerable before since she was mostly the dominating type when she was with Minato. But Naruto is dominating her, making her submit to his will and surrender to him in this little battle of sex.

"N-Naruto-kun" moans quietly to her son "P-Please"

"Please what?" said Naruto as he slowly licks Kushina's neck upwards and to her earlobe.

"Please fuck me" moans Kushina "I can't stand it any longer, but your cock in me"

"Very well, but not here" said Naruto as he stop his actions "We don't want to wake up Narukoâ€¦not yet"

Naruto's bedroom

Kushina is immediately striped of her clothing and also has her wrists bound together and behind her back. Her legs each have ropes wrapped around to force them bent and her pussy is exposed. Her face is blushing shyly at this as she feels embarrassed of showing her vulnerability to her son, also from his eyes hungrily staring at her hot goddess-like body. Naruto is hovering over her and his hot breath tickles her bare skin and causing her to shudder. His cock is rock hard and sprung free from his pants, it's prodding on Kushina's pussy and teasing her as she starts moaning and blushing deeply.

"Please don't tease me" moans Kushina

Naruto chuckles at her as he then starts groping her huge breasts, he circles his tongue around the nipple and breathing down on them as the hot air caresses the bare flesh. The he starts sucking her left nipple and squeezing tightly on her breasts. Kushina moans at this and tries to move her arms but she can't due to the fact that they are tied behind her back. Naruto is just teasing her as he continues prodding his cock on her pussy.

"Please Naruto-kun" moans Kushina "Fuck me"

"Not yet" said Naruto as he continues licking and sucking on his mother's bountiful breasts. "I want to savour the night.

Kushina blushes deeper that rival's a certain Hyuuga, she keeps quietly shuddering with ecstasy as her body is enjoying the sensation, but her mind is screaming with desperation of having her son's cock insider her begging pussy as the prodding remains. Naruto moves his tongue up from Kushina's breast and up to her neck, then up to her chin, to her cheek and right at her lips. He enters his tongue in Kushina's mouth. She shares the kiss and she feels his tongue entering down her throat, she can feel him coating her tonsils and uvula with his tongue. He then starts wrestling her tongue to submission; Kushina muffles a long moan as she gets a continuous kiss from her son/lover. They continue the kiss for 5 more minutes before they break it for some air. Kushina gained a shiver of pleasure running down her spine from that deep long kiss, it causes her to cum and Naruto noticed it when he feels the wetness touching the tip.

"Wet already, you are a horny bitch" said Naruto smirking as he lick her cheek

Kushina knows that it was just dirty talk because Naruto would not really call her a bitch, but him calling her that made her shiver with pleasure. Naruto grabs onto her hips and positions himself between her legs, Kushina knows what's going to happen and she prayed to Yami for making it happen. Naruto shoved his hard cock deeply in Kushina's moist folds, he rams in deep and hard and causes her breasts to bounce and jiggle in every thrust. Then suddenly she felt something under her and something hard and long inserting her rectum, Kushina looks down to see another Naruto underneath her and is ramming his cock up her ass. Then a second clone appeared next to her face, his cock is near her, the second clone turns her face towards the cock and inserts it inside her mouth. A third and final clone appears sitting on her stomach and is putting his cock between her breasts.

Naruto and his 3 clones each thrust in rhythm as they fuck Kushina's pussy, ass, mouth and tits at the same time. Kushina moans deeply and her eyes are fogged up with lust, she can feel all the cock on in her holes and between her warm soft moulds. Fucking her son is one thing but getting gangbanged by him and his clones is another, naruto and the clones reach their climax and came in Kushina's holes but despite that they are still hard and the continue fucking the red haired MILF until they are done.

Meanwhile

"AHH! AHHH!"

Naruko wakes up and she is getting her ass fucked by one of Naruto's shadow clones in the living room. She is leaning on the table with her hands tied up on her back and drooling on the table.

"Please fuck me more" moaned Naruko as she can feel the clone of her brother's cock ramming more and more into her tight anus while her pussy gets fingered deeply. "Please don't stop, Naruto-kun"

"Oh I don't have any intention of stopping" said the clone with a smirk as he thrusts faster and hard in her ass. Naruko moans more and more at this until another appears sitting on the table with his legs spread out and his cock popping out in front of her. "While I fuck your tight ass, suck his hard cock and drink every drop of it"

"Hai" said Naruko with no hesitation as she put the second clone's cock in her mouth and starts sucking it. She widened her eyes as she can feel the first clone cumming in her ass but he continues fucking it, she continues sucking the second clone's cock and savours the taste with her tongue. _Oh I love having Naruto-kun's cock; I just wish it's the real Naruto-kun fucking me and not these clones. Oh yes, they are so hard and big in me, fuck me more. Fuck your horny sister more and more until I drop. Fill all my hole with your cum, I don't care if I get pregnant. I'll be more happy to bare your child Naruto-kun. AHHH!"_

Not only Naruko is getting fucked by the clones, Mei Terumi is also getting the same treatment. She is on the couch stark naked and her legs spread open to reveal her pussy with auburn pubes above. 2 clones are pleasuring her by playing and groping with her breasts from behind and other is eating out of her pussy. She moans and shudders in ecstasy as she feels his tongue inserting into her folds. The clone behind her is tweaking on her nipples and pulling on them while rubbing her breasts and making them bounce and jiggle. 3 more clones appear and puts their cocks near her face, she grabs each one in her hands and starts pumping them while sucking the third one.

_Oh Kami _thought Mei as she continues to get gangbanged by the clones of Kushina's son _I was about to wait until I get the chance but now I'm getting so many cocks in one go._

Naruko is now riding on one of the clone's cock up her former virgin pussy while she sucks one and pumping 2 in her hands.

"Naruto-kun, please don't stop" moan Naruko as she continues sucking and pumping while grinding on a clone's cock on the floor.

Naruto's room

Naruto and Kushina are now in different positions, she is on her stomach and her hands are free so that she can have support on the position they are in now. Naruto is thrusting his still hard cock in her pussy while she gives a clone a blowjob.

"Who do you belong to?" said Naruto

"I...*moan* belong to you" said Kushina

"Who do you obey to?" said Naruto

"You" moans Kushina "I only obey to you"

"and who do you only fuck?" said Naruto

"You, I only fuck you and I only get fucked by only you" said Kushina "my ass, my pussy, my mouth and breastsâ€¦everything I have belongs to you and you alone"

"and why?" said Naruto

"Because I am yourâ€¦" said Kushina as she blushes and hesitates to saw it

"I didn't catch that?" said Naruto "Why do you belong to be?"

"Because I'm your mistress, your lover and marked mate for all eternity" said Kushina as she blushes and is full of happiness. The Overlord was right about Naruto's new persona, she loves it as he gave her a great fucking and she'll remain having it forever.

"That's right" said Naruto "and whose children will you bare?"

"Your children" said Kushina "I will bare your children"

"And will you serve only me and me alone?" said Naruto

"Hai, I am yours to command" said Kushina "Every command you give I will obey it without question"

"Good" said Naruto as he reach his climax and came into Kushina's womb, he pulls his cock out and Kushina collapses on the bed. Naruto then rest his head on the pillow and pulls his mother's head towards his cock "suck it until it goes down"

"Hai" said Kushina as she obeys her son/lover/master as she then puts him in her mouth.

Naruto grunts at this and starts to drift off asleep while Kushina sucks him until his erection deflates, the evil aura flowing through him feels amazing, it gives him power and domination to all. He feels likeâ€¦a true Overlord would feel like, powerful, dominantâ€¦and evil.

Overlord's Lair

The Overlord watches the moon shining in the night sky, he then grunts and coughs violently as old age is getting to him.

"It won't be long until my time has come" said the Overlord as he takes off his helmet and places it on the table. His face is concealed in the shadows but the only thing is exposed is his spiky silver hairâ€¦and metallic purple eyes with ripples around the pupil. "The moon sees all and what it sees I see them too; the beast is keeping me alive for centuries but my time is nearly done. You have served me well and soon your new master will come for your servicesâ€¦Juubi"

**Cliffhanger**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Maelstrom Overlord**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Overlord.**

**A/N: this is a rewrite of the previous fanfic I did in the past, with the help of Hakkyou no Yami with ideas for it.**

Chapter 7

Cabin: Naruto's bedroom

Naruto wakes up as the early sun shines out the window, he turns so see his mother/mistress is sleeping peacefully on his chest and her arms embracing around him. Naruto slightly smiled at this and kisses her forehead before he gently uses his _**Shadow Clone Jutsu/ Substitution Combo **_to get out of bed. He put on his discarded clothes from the floor and picks up his _**Hell Sword**_

"Mmm Naruto-kun" moaned Kushina in her sleep and snuggles into the shadow clone.

Naruto looks at his mother/mistress one last time before he exits the bedroom to resume his training before the month deadline ends.

He reaches the living room and sees Naruko and Mei sleeping on the couches covered up in warm blankets that his shadow clone did after last night. And by the scent of sex in the room they had a great time. Naruto gives each of them a kiss on the cheek before he leaves the cabin.

"time to resume my training" said Naruto as his face turns calm and calculating "and prepare my claiming of the title as Overlord"

Cliffside

Naruto resumes his training on his own at the Cliffside where Konoha can be seen in the distance; the view of Konoha gives him some motivation while he trains and how to learn his _**Hell Sword**_ with ROOT ANBU and ANBU as targets as they are continuing to capture him all over again. The training was messy as the corpses are hacked up into pieces, scorched and blown up. It is not pretty but Naruto sighed as he just look at the view of Konoha and starts imagining it on fire, reduced into a crater or thousands ways to destroy the village.

_It won't be long_ thought Naruto as he sheathes his _**Hell Sword **_on his back _just a few more days until the Exam, then I'll start planning the destruction. In the meantime, I think I'll take a walk in those streets to avoid suspicion. Might as well destroy the evidence as well_

Naruto perform hand signs and cast plasma at the corpses to disintegrate them so nothing is left.

_I can't reveal my true self just yet, I'm not prepared _thought Naruto as he leave the Cliffside and head for Konoha.

Naruto enters through the forest and casually walking pass the trees until he hear splashing, he turns to the direction of the sound and heads there. He reaches a small spring and on the surface is a person, a girl with dark blue hair, her eyes are closed in concentration and beautiful cream skin partially sprayed by droplets of the water.

_Hinata Hyuuga, what is she doing here? _Thought Naruto suspiciously _Wouldn't she be training with her teammates?_

Hinata is standing on the surface of the spring, her baggy jacket is off to reveal her black tank top and something surprising.

_Wow, I must say she had beauty _thought Naruto _I'm impressed that she hid that under her jacket_

Hinata opens her eyes and her _**Byakugan **_activates, she pulls out a kunai and turns poses in her _**Gentle Fist **_stance.

"Who's there" said Hinata harshly as she turns to see Naruto, her eyes widen and her face blushes and her tone changes "Oh, h-hi Naruto-kun"

"So, you act differently to others but you remain shy and innocent around me" said Naruto as he gives a small smirk at the Hyuuga girl. "That is unexpected"

"W-well I am a ninja" said Hinata shyly as she avert her eyes away from Naruto as she noticed that Naruto's physique changed slightly. _Oh Kami, he looks more handsomer than before. But his personality changed, his kind happiness is slightly changed into someâ€¦scarier_

"I noticed that you see me terrifying" said Naruto as he walk towards Hinata "But don't worry, I haven't changed completely. I just matured a lot and trained to get stronger for the final exams, I suspect that you are training for the exams"

"Hai" said Hinata still shy around Naruto. "I-I am developing some new techniques that'll help me defeat Neji"

"Round 2, huh?" said Naruto

"Hai" said Hinata "I need to get strong to defeat Neji"

"That's not all, isn't it" said Naruto

"Huh?" said Hinata

"There is more than just defeating Neji" said Naruto as he then lean toward Hinata and look at her in the eyes "What is your true purpose of being a ninja?"

"I-I-I hate feeling weak, my father doesn't acknowledge me and people don't take me seriously" said Hinata as she turns away and tears seep out "ever since Kaa-san died when Hanabi-nee-chan was born, I lost confidence in myselfâ€¦but then I saw you training hard until you drop every day of your life. Proving everyone wrong, you inspired me to grow strong, not just to defeat Neji but toâ€¦er"

"for what?" said Naruto

"You don't just inspire me, Naruto-kun" said Hinata as her blush starts to go deeper and her stutters get worse "N-N-Naruto-kun, I-Iâ€¦"

Naruto put his finger on her lip to hush her

"Don't strain yourself and gather your thoughts" said Naruto "gather enough courage and then tell me what you fell"

"H-Hai" said Hinata slightly relieved and a little bit disappointed that she couldn't gather enough courage to confess.

"Anyway, why are you alone training and not training with your teammates?" said Naruto

Hinata's expression turns a little harsh and looks away.

"I severed my tie to them" said Hinata "I don't want anything to do with them, especially that bastard Kiba"

"I see" said Naruto "well would you like to train with me, myâ€¦mentor is doing some errands and I don't have a training partner to train with"

"A-Are you sure I can train with y-you?" said Hinata shyly _Oh kami, Naruto-kun is asking me to train with him, and we still have a few days left before the deadline._

"Of course" said Naruto "Of all the people of Konoha, you are the one who don't see me as a monster"

"You really mean that?" said Hinata

"Of course" said Naruto "I did some thinking the days those people in Konoha did to me, the shunning, the names and the feared expression on the young generation since the parents told them to stay away from me. But you are an exception, despite your shyness, you showed kindness to me. And it's rare to see your kindness as you are shy to be near me. I'm sorry I didn't notice it, I was ignorance back then"

"Oh don't apologise, Naruto-kun" said Hinata "It should be me who should be apologising to you"

"For what?" said Naruto with confusion "I don't recall anything bad you done to me? Anyway, let us resume the training, every second is precious as we have only a few days left"

"Hai" said Hinata as she pull out her Kunai stances in her _**Gentle Fist **_stance

_I did hear rumours that the foolish Patriarch, Elders of her clan and a few number of her clan were massacred and I see no sorrow in her face_ thought Naruto _It's really Ironic that Konoha's Clan got the same fate as the Uchihas. Not that I care about that but what fascinates me is that Hinata was not harmed in that rumoured incident, could she be the one responsible. If so then she could be a possible ally to my plans, I need to see what she can do_

"Okay Hinata, come at me with the intent to kill" said Naruto "don't hold back and throw your emotions aside, the enemy will not be merciful to you because of your innocent personality. You are a ninja, ninjas are bred to kill with no remorse, understand?"

"Hai" said Hinata as she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled while she opens her eyes to reveal her _**Byakugan **_"Ready"

"Then strike me" said Naruto

"YAH!" yelled Hinata as she charges at Naruto, their training commences"

Naruto and Hinata begin their training, Naruto uses a pair of Kunai since the _**Hell Sword **_isn't nessessary to use in a sparring match. Also he doesn't want to reveal his full potential to her since she'll eventually be his opponent in the Finals of the Chunnin Exams.

CLANG

CLANG

Hinata and Naruto clash their Kunai at each other and fighting off each other's strengths, Hinata activates her _**Byakugan **_and jumps back and poses in her _**Gentle Fist **_stance while holding a Kunai in her hand. Naruto also stances and performs _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ to create 5 shadow clones. The Shadow Clones charge at Hinata and the Hyuuga starts her offensive stance and begins using her _**Gentle Fist **_against the charging Shadow Clones. She jab and slash through the Clones until she clashes with Naruto once again.

CLANG

Naruto's kunai clashes with Hinata's and he stops her _**Gentle Fist **_attack by grabbing her wrist and tosses her aside. Hinata recovers and lands on her feet and crouches as she lands. She then charges at Naruto again while he performs _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ and creates a dozen clones to aid him. Him and the clones circles Hinata and ran around her and shuffling to confuse her since the _**Byakugan **_has some disadvantages as she cannot tell if a Shadow Clone is in fact a clone or the original.

_Damn, I can't tell which is the real Naruto-kun_ thought Hinata as she sway her eyes left and right to locate the real Naruto out of the 13 clones around her. _Okay, just try and focus and concentrate. He is just trying to make me lose my guard and focus. Just focus and relax, he is here I know it_.

The Shadow Clones keep circling and shuffling before they stop and began to pull out their kunai and charges at her.

_Here he comes _thought Hinata as she frowns and poses in her _**Gentle Fist**_

She dodges and jab through the clones, they poof into smoke but Hinata dodges more and more until she twirls and shouts out.

"_**Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation"**_ and a dome of charka was formed around her and repelled clones and caused the clones to dispel and leaving Naruto flying off and crashing on the ground. "Oh kami, Naruto"

Hinata rushes to aid Naruto but instinctively halts and jump away as Naruto pulled out his _**Hell Sword **_and swung it at her.

"We are not finished" said Naruto as he stands up and sheathes the _**Hell Sword**_ "focus and show no mercy to your opponent. I was impressed what you did against Neji back in the preliminaries, you showed no mercy to him but you need to be void of emotions if you want to eliminate your opponents. Like I did"

"You tossed away your emotions" said Hinata

"No, I didn't" said Naruto "I'm not like the ROOT ANBU that constantly keeps hunting me. I just keep my emotions in check so I would not compromise myself in important things"

Naruto then stares at Hinata coldly and pulls out his kunai, the stare scares Hinata until she tries to calm down and take Naruto's advise.

"A void of emotions brings terror to your enemies' hearts" said Naruto as he resumes his cold intimidating stare. "Use that to intimidate your foes and they'll lower their guard. Got that?"

"H-Hai" said Hinata as she still feels scared of Naruto's new cold expression and his ice cold eyes staring at her. It's like staring at a demon that Konoha sees in him. _But he's not a demon, I don't see him as one like those fools in Konoha. And I heard what they are gonna do to him, I refuse it to happen._

(Flashback: 5 days ago)

_"There is no doubt about it" said one of the elders "The Jinchuriki Naruto Uzuamki is revolting as he knew about the Late Hokage's plan of converting him into Konoha's Weapon"_

_"But I thought the ANBU are making sure that this wouldn't happen" said Hiashi "what caused the Kyuubi brat to go AWOL?"_

_"I don't know" said the one of the elders "but that is not the real problem, the Jinchuriki is getting too strong for us to contain. Eventually we'll lose our chance of creating this weapon unless we do something about it"_

_"So what do we do?" said Hiashi_

_"There is a reason why Lord Hokage placed our weapon into the first match against Neji" said the Elder "despite him being part of the branch family, he is a prodigy and he can shut down the Jinchuriki's chakra reserves and render him immobile"_

_"I see" said Hiashi "Then we have a chance of making our weapon"_

(Flashback ends)

_I will not let them turn Naruto-kun into a weapon _thought Hinata as she frowned at that memory _I glad I killed my bastard father and that fool Elder. And I even killed the entire clan to make sure they don't plan to follow my father, the Elder and the Hokage's orders_

(Flashback)

Hyuuga Compound

The compound of the Hyuuga Clan has turned into a bloodbath, due to the information she heard from her father and the Clan Elder she is massacring her kin to make sure the Hyuuga Clan doesn't capture Naruto to be formed into Konoha's super weapon.

Hinata concealed herself in a disguise as a Rouge Kumo Ninja, she even hid her eyes so she wouldn't arouse suspicion as she massacre her own kin. The only ones she didn't kill was Hanabi because she had detention for bullying the Hokage's grandson and Neji because she wanted to defeat him before killing him. Her disguise is soaked in blood along with the weapons she used to kill the Hyuuga Clan.

_There, now Naruto-kun will be safe from the Hyuuga Clan, but he is still hunted by Konoha _thought Hinata _But that'll be fixed later, first I need to make it like I susrvived. Which means I have to cut myself a few times to make it convincing?_

Hinata discarded the disquise and clothed the dead body of the Rouge Kumo ninja she bumped into a few days ago during her training. She took a kunai and sliced her body, arms and legs and lower down on the blood-stained floor.

_There, once Hanabi-nii-chan returns home from her detention, she'll alert the ANBU and "save me" _thought Hinata as she lower her eyes and waits.

(Flashback ends)

_And bought it _thought Hinata as she then looks at Naruto with no fear in her eyes _I severed my ties to that Clan, literally. I will stop Konoha for turning you into a weapon, even if I have to destroy the village_

Hinata then charges at Naruto with a kunai in her hand and her _**Byakugan **_activated, she resumes training with Naruto.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

_Her eyes, she looksâ€¦different _thought Naruto as he continues dodging and blocking Hinata's attacks _I think she's got the hang of it._

CLANG

"Impressive, Hinata" said Naruto as he block and holds Hinata's blade to his. "It seems you succeed in keeping your emotions in check"

"I remembered something that helped me" said Hinata

"Oh and what will that be" said Naruto

Hinata moves back and turns away from Naruto with shame.

"Can you keep a secret?" said Hinata

"Of course" said Naruto "please tell me"

"I know why Konoha hates you" said Hinata "I overheard my father and the Elder talk about you, you're a Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi aren't you?"

Naruto frowned slightly as he turns away

"Hai" said Naruto "I am"

"I understand" said Hinata

"What can you possibly understand, Hinata?" said Naruto as he turns to Hinata and stares coldly at Hinata "what can you possibly understand the pain I've been in those past 12 years of my life. I've been betrayed by the very village I once loved, the people I respected and by the dreams I hoped to fulfil."

"I know, Naruto-kun becauseâ€¦since we were 5, I watched you" said Hinata "you always wear that mask of false happiness, hoping that Konoha will see you differently and as a hero. I believe that you can change people's point of view about you and show your true happiness. But now they betrayed you and they wanted revenge, I understand that and I respect it because I was shocked at what they were planning to do to you. They were going to turn you into a weapon, I learned that the sealing was on purpose. I never wanted you to have that cruel fate, I refuse it. So I did something to prevent it.

Naruto looks at her and sees the truth within her eyes, then he widen his eyes at what Hinata said that he never expected her to do.

"Since my clan was involved in that plan, I had them eliminated" said Hinata

_She massacred her own kin to protect me? _Thought Naruto _and she showed no regret about it._

"I have heard rumours about the Hyuuga Clan massacred" said Naruto "but I never expected you to be the culprit. It's like the Uchiha Clan Massacre all over again"

"I did it to protect you, Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she look away and sighed "and I would kill more so if I can"

"Spoken like a true ninja" said Naruto "It seems you understand me than I thought, and I appreciate your concern and actions you did to protect me. But I can take care of myself since I've been doing for the past 12 years. We'll continue our training tomorrow, get some rest and come back here in the morning."

"Hai" said Hinata "and thank you for training me, Naruto-kun"

"The pleasure is all mine" said Naruto as he does a little smile and bows like a gentleman. "now would you like me to escort you home or will you be fine on your own"

"Well erâ€¦if it's no trouble" said Hinata

"Not at all" said Naruto as he offer his hand to her "I don't have anything important else to do"

Hinata hesitates to accept Naruto's hand since his personality changed but she sensed some gentleness within him. She then take Naruto's hand and walks out away from the spring and head for Konoha.

Konoha: Hyuuga Compound

Naruto and Hinata arrives at the compound, the area is quiet and empty apart Hanabi inside asleep in her room. The Compound is void of its residence as they were massacred by Hinata but the blame was at the dead Rouge Kumo ninja the ANBU found near the "survivor" Hinata.

"The Compound is like a ghost town" said Naruto as he raised his brow "are you sure you'll be alight on your own?"

"I'll be alright" said Hinata "I have my nii-chan with me"

"So you didn't kill her" said Naruto

"She wasn't involved" said Hinata

"And what of the other children within the clan" said Naruto

"It can't be helped" said Hinata "the only children from the main family are me and Hanabi, the rest are from the branch family. Killing them is an act of kindness"

"I see" said Naruto as he smirked at Hinata "It seems you have a wicked side within you"

"I decided to change" said Hinata "I am a Kunoichi, I need to act like one. A ruthless, merciless kunoichi"

Naruto couldn't help but to chuckle.

"You are fascinating, Hinata" said Naruto "anyway, I bid you goodnight and see you in the morning"

Naruto took Hinata's hand and kissed it, and then the tension changed when Neji enters the compound.

"what are you doing here?" said Neji frowning at Naruto

"Hell Neji" said Naruto as he slightly turns his ice cold eyes at Neji and caused him to shiver slightly. "Finished your training for the finals?"

"That's none of your concern" said Neji

"Then my purpose of being here is none of yours" said Naruto "But I must say I'm sorry for your misfortune about the death of your clan. Could it be your destiny to be the last Male Hyuuga?"

"Don't you mock me, Uzumaki" said Neji "I may have survived the massacre along with Hanabi-san and Hinata-san, but you don't have a family so how would you know about losing family"

"On the contraryâ€¦" said Naruto as he then stares at Neji with cold eyes "I know what it's like, but unlike you, I have a happy reunion"

"what do you mean?" said Neji

"Nothing for you to be concern about" said Naruto "I had a wonderful time being with my family which Konoha told them that I died a birth. And they say you have problems in your past"

Neji frowns at Naruto who is mocking him with his smile.

"Now if you excuse me, it's time for me to get an early night" said Naruto "I have training in the morning"

Naruto then turns away and heads for the gates of the compound, Neji growls and starts to charge at Naruto.

_He has the gall to be calm and to mock me_ thought Neji as his _**Byakugan**_ activated and his palms channelled in chakra. _He will pay for this_

Neji was about to attack Naruto from behind but Naruto counterattack by dodging Neji's sneak attack and punched him in the stomach. Neji collapses on his knees and coughs as he had the wind knocked out of him.

"I advise that you save your energy for the finals, Neji" said Naruto as he looks down at Neji. "our true battle is at the witness of a thousand pairs of eyes at the arena. You don't want to disappoint them with your wasted energy over some anger problems. Save your anger when we meet again"

Naruto then looks up to Hinata and bows at her like a gentleman.

"Oyasumi Hinata, I'll see you tomorrow" said Naruto before he turns away to the gate and leaves the compound.

Meanwhile at the Overlord's Hideout

The Overlord is watching Naruto leaving the Hyuuga Compound and heading for the gates of Konoha, then something unexpected happened. Naruto vanished before his very eyes and felt a blade touch his neck.

"So you learnt the _**Hiraishi no Jutsu**_" said the Overlord

"Not really, I just made my own version of that technique" said Naruto "Look at the spot where I was before"

The Overlord turn his eyes at the spot where Naruto was at, he saw a ring of purple flames and cackling lightning.

"Impressive, what is that technique called?" said the Overlord

"Why would I tell you?" said Naruto as he pull his sword so he can swing it to decapitate him "telling a dead person is a waste of time"

The _**Hell Sword **_swung close to the Overlord's neck but missed as he crouched down and pull out his own sword.

"So you plan to kill me, after all I've done for you?" said the Overlord as he turn and swings his sword at Naruto. He bisected the blond but what he failed to realise that he got a shadow clone instead of the original.

"Exactly" said Naruto who is behind the Overlord "I appreciate the training you gave me and I'm thankful for finding my true powers. But your usefulness has ended and you are no longer needed, nothing personal"

"So you are using me to gain power to destroy Konoha" said the Overlord

"Konoha is just the beginning" said Naruto "there's Suna, Kumo, Kiri and Iwa to destroy; they are obstacles that are in my way of starting a new kingdom. With the hidden village either destroyed or demilitarized, I will rule the entire nation and soon the world"

The Overlord chuckles at this.

"quite the ambition Naruto" said the Overlord "I knew I made the right decision of making you my successor"

"That's right" said Naruto as he place his _**Hell Sword**_ near the Overlord's neck "Now since I won't ask you to surrender the gauntlet, I just have to kill you for it."

"What do you know about that gauntlet" said the Overlord "I don't recall telling you about it"

"You didn't" said Naruto "But I had a little talk with my tenant and she told me about you, Sage of the Six Paths"

"So you know about that too" said the Overlord as he turn his head and stares at Naruto, his glowing eyes pulse and turns into metallic purple with ripple-like marks. "Then you must know about my techniques, _**Shinra Tensei!"**_

"Huh?" said Naruto before he was flown back away from the Overlord by a pulse, it also shatter the rocky area in a small radius. Naruto flown back and away from the ledge of the mountain and 100 feet away from the ground; the Overlord crouches on one knee and starts coughing as that jutsu used a large portion of chakra.

_I am reaching my end _thought the Overlord as he looks at Naruto and reaching out his hand to channel a black orb of chakra _I don't to alert Konoha whilst we're in battle_

"_**Chibaku Tensei"**_ said the Overlord as he toss the black orb of chakra at Naruto and the orb turned into a small black hole and sucks up everything to form a ball of rocks and earth and Naruto is buried in the centre. The Overlord has formed up a planet and he causes it to levitate and jumps up to it. "Now let us settle this fightâ€¦to the moon.

Naruto burst out of the ground and shrouded in Kyuubi's chakra, his eyes are red with slit pupils. He turns his eyes at the Overlord with his arms up in the air, taking the small newly formed planet up into space and heading towards the moon.

Moon

The small planet makes a collision course to the Moon and it crashes, Naruto jumps off before the planet crashes into the surface. Naruto then looks up to see the Overlord levitating down to the ground.

"Welcome Naruto, to the moon" said the Overlord "the very moon that I created to seal an ancient demon that was once a god, forgotten millenniums ago. And thus the 9 Biju were born and sent into the earth until they too were sealed up, into humans and became Jinchuriki. And like you and the other 8; I too, am a Jinchuriki. OF THE JUUBI NO OKAMI!"

The Overlord then starts to channel a foul chakra all around his body, then the moon starts to quake and form cracks. And coming out of the cracks are yellow imp like creatures wielding swords, axes, maces and other various weapons.

"And I hid what's left of my power here and guarded by the Juubi, you are in my domain now" said the Overlord as he perform handsigns _**"Awaken: Six Paths of Evil"**_

Then 6 beings spout out from the moon sands and accompany the Overlord. The first is a highly obese Halfling, an Elf, a Paladin, a Dwarf, a Giant and an wizened old man with a long silver beard. Each of them has piercing on their bodies and has the same metallic purple eyes the Overlord had.

"I was planning to evaluate your skills and worthiness at the end of the month" said the Overlord "but it seems you have other important things to do. So be it, I will fight youâ€¦with everything I got. MINIONS!"

"Master!" calls the minions as they then charge toward Naruto.

Naruto pulls out his _**Hell Sword **_ and gets ready to attack the charging hoard of minions.

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Maelstrom Overlord**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Overlord.**

**A/N: this is a rewrite of the previous fanfic I did in the past, with the help of Hakkyou no Yami with ideas for it.**

Chapter 8

The Moon

Naruto is fending off the minions with his _**Hell Sword **_and his _**Plasma Release Jutsus**_, he learned during his training. He decimates the hoard while heading towards the Overlord. Then the Halfling known as the _**Ptera Path**_ stood in front of the Overlord and blocked Naruto's _**Hell Sword**_, the _**Ptera Path's**_ blubbery gut blocked the attack and it's impervious to it. Naruto then channels chakra into his hand and places it near the path's face.

"_**Plasma Style: Plasma Ball Jutsu!" **_said Naruto as he blasts a plasma ball at the _**Ptera Path's **_face

However the jutsu didn't work as the _**Ptera Path**_ inhales the chakra in that jutsu and the plasma ball vanishes.

"What theâ€¦" said Naruto in shock until the Giant known as the _**Asura Path**_ appears behind him and swing his huge flail at him. Naruto jumped away and missed it but he widens as the _**Asura Path **_spouts out a second pair of arms and slams him down on the ground.

Naruto grunts as he gets up, his red slit eyes looks up to the Overlord with his 6 paths and looks around to see he is still surrounded by the minion hoard. The Overlord starts performing hand signs and ends it in a Ram sign.

"_**Wood style: Death Thorn Rose labyrinth"**_ said the Overlord as he and his 6 paths jump high as the moon starts to quake and black thorny branches sprout out everywhere. Naruto looks around to see the moon is being cultivated by black sharp thorn with black roses buds. The minions are running for their lives but some of them aren't lucky as the thorns impale a huge number of minions. The entire moon is cultivated with these deadly thorny plants. Naruto is using his _**Hell Sword**_ to hack off the thorns but some of them are stabbing him like razor sharp kunai. Blood is seeping out from his wounds and Naruto grunts in pain as the thorns are 10 times worse than the sharp objects he inflicted from during his childhood. But the Overlord is far from over. "_**Earth styleâ€¦"**_

The moon starts to quake violently; the ground randomly rises and lowers to form hills, ditches and cracks thousand metres deep.

"_**Water style:â€¦" **_shouts the Overlord as he channel chakra in his hand slams them on the ground and black water spouts out from his palms and filles the ditches to form rivers and cracks to form seas.

"_**Wind Style:â€¦"**_ the Overlord raises his hands in the air and wind swirls out from his body and a gust of violent wind blankets the moon. The starry sky turns into dark purple with dark clouds.

"_**Lightning Styleâ€¦"**_ the Overlord blasts lightning into the clouds to form storms.

"_**and FIRE STYLE!" **_the Overlord casues the fire rise up, feeding up the oxygen in the newly formed air.

Naruto widen his eyes at this, the Overlord terraformed the moon into a small planet.

"Now we can start the battle without worrying about the shortage of air" said Overlord "when we landed on the moon, I formed a chakra barrier that only give us 20 minutes worth of air. The Moon has no atmosphere, so I gave it one and much more. This is a sample of my power, I am known as a god of all Shinobi and I was not exaggerating. I have the power of creation and destruction, like a GOD!"

BOOM

Thunder booms in the dark purple stormy sky.

"You should've waited until my end and I would give you so much more" said the Overlord "but you decided to kill me and take my power. *chuckle* I must say I am impressed, you truly embraced the evil within. But now it's time for you to test your worth. Come at me, and fulfil your destiny"

"With pleasure" said Naruto as he hoists his _**Hell sword **_charges at the Overlord.

"Now let us begin" said the Overlord as his eyes pulse and his 6 paths charges to assault Naruto.

"_**Shinra Tensei"**_ said the wizened old man known as the _**Deva Path**_ and sent Naruto flying away and heading toward the thorny patch.

"_**Plasma Style: Plasma Shield" **_ said Naruto as he form a pair of shields made of plasma on his arms and curls into a ball before he collides to the thorny patch. He went through the thorns but not without multiple cuts on his arms, legs and partially his face. He passed through and lands on his feet thanks to the channelling of chakra onto his feet. He noticed that his _**Hell Sword **_is not in his hand and planted at the centre of the thorny woods. Then suddenly the Elf known as the _**Animal Path**_ person hand signs and summons a giant dragon with piercings all over its body, and like the other paths I has the same eyes.

"ROAR!" roared the dragon and starts breathing fire at Naruto.

Naruto dodges the flames and the thorns caught fire and the _**Hell Sword **_is surrounded by the flames.

"Dammnit" said Naruto until the _**Asura Path**_ appears behind him again and swings his flail at him. Naruto dodges the flail and throws a punch at the path's face. The _**Asura Path **_crouches on one knee as the punch was hard, then it swat Naruto away and Naruto jumps away but failed to notice the dragon blasting fireballs at him. "Goddamnnit"

Naruto gets engulfed in flames, the Overlord and his 6 pathes watches the flames engulf Naruto before the flames die out and sees Naruto not singed but his clothes are as well as the tips of his hair.

"_**Plasma Style: Plasma Dragon Jutsu" **_ said Naruto as the plasma chakra forms a dragon and it roars at the dragon summon. The Plasma Dragon breaths out plasma blasts at the Dragon and at the Overlord and his paths; the Dragon Summon got the most hit but the Overlord and the Paths didn't as the _** Deva Path **_ repels the blasts with his _**Shinra Tensei **_and the _**Ptera Path**_ absorbs the chakra from it.

Then the _**Animal Path**_ appears on board the dragon summons and commands the summons to attack Naruto, Naruto has no choice but to run and evade the fireballs raining down as they ignite the thorns in flames. The _**Animal Path**_ then perform more hand signs and summons a swarm of giant insects and they swarm after Naruto. Naruto stops and turn sharply to perform a counter attack.

"_**Plasma Style: Plasma wall Jutsu" **_ said Naruto as he slam his palms at the ground and for a wall of plasma so high that it shoots right up into space. The Insects didn't stop and got incinerated by the plasma wall. Naruto smirked until the _**Ptera Path **_broke through the wall and lands into Naruto with a body slam.

RUMBLE

Due to the body mass and size of the _**Ptera Path**_, it slams Naruto and crushes him; Naruto is temporally incapacitated by the _**Ptera Path **_as it starts to absorb Naruto's chakra. Naruto is trying to lift up the _**Ptera Path**_ but it weighs a ton and Naruto's strength has its limits, not to mention his chakra is getting sapped by the Gluttonous Path.

_Damn it, he's way too heavy to lift off _thought Naruto _Whoever this guy was, he brought the Akamichi Clan to shame, I need a way to get him off. If I don't I'll be crushed_

Naruto slowly move his hands and perform a handsign and shouts out.

_This will take a portion of my chakra but I have no alternatives _thought Naruto _**"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu"**_

Naruto then creates 100 shadow clones and they lift up the _**Ptera Path**_ off of Naruto, Naruto only has a few second to escape before the shadow clones lose their strength due to the _**Ptera Path's **_body weight. Naruto jumped out before his clones dispelled and the _**Ptera Path**_ slams down again. Naruto pants and grunts in pain as the _**Ptera Path**_ was crushing him. But then the _**Deva Path**_ appeared behind him and placed his palm on Naruto's back.

"_**Shinra Tensei" **_said the _**Deva Path**_ and sent Naruto flying towards the thorns, Naruto doesn't have enough charka to perform defensive Jutsus so he has to curl into a ball to protect his body and head while he crashes through the thorns. "_**Bansho Ten'in"**_

Then suddenly Naruto is getting pulled back and heading towards the _**Deva Path**_ and it kicks him in the spine.

"GAH!" screams Naruto as the kick was hard and broke his back, he collapses on the ground hard and all fours. He tries to stand up but the pain is intense but he tries to endure it and continue his battle against the Overlord.

The Overlord is just standing there watching the fight while his 6 paths do all the fighting, and speaking of Paths, the _**Ptera Path **_roll toward Naruto and body slams on him.

RUMBLE

The impact of the slam caused Naruto to cough out blood and the weight is crushing him, Naruto resists screaming in pain. He grit his teeth and growls angrily, red chakra seeps out from his seal and shrouds him. He then roars in anger and lifts up the _**Ptera Path**_ despite the pain and tosses it into the sky. _**Deva Path **_pulls out a blade and charges at Naruto, then suddenly Naruto gave out a roar of raw rage and blow the _**Deva Path**_ away. He looked up to see the _**Ptera Path**_ falling down and still in mid-air, Naruto points his hands and 10 small lights of plasma appears in each fingertips.

"_**Plasma Style: Exploâ€¦"**_

But his jutsu was disrupted as a blade embeds into his left shoulder and 2 move on both his arms, the red chakra fades away and Naruto.

_No _thought Naruto before the _**Ptera Path**_ crashes into him again. _D-Damn it_

Naruto falls unconscious and the _**Ptera Path**_ gets up with the help of the _**Deva Path**_, the Overlord saw everything from the Paths' eyes as they are connected. He sighed at this and shook his head.

"Another failure" said the Overlord "I must admit he has guts to challenge me, but it was a foolish move. If he'd wait for my death, I'd made him my successor. He would've let me suffer by letting me dying slowly and painfully. That would be evil. Oh well, I just have to remain living for a little while until I find a potential successorâ€¦and break the news to his family. Naruto Uzumaki, you were a most potential candidate, but you failed to embrace the evil within once again"

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto isn't physically unconscious but mentally as well, Naruto is floating on the surface of the water unconscious and in front of the medium Cage that Naruto's darkness is contained. But since Naruto is embracing the evil, the cage has weakened but still intact, the cage only allows the evil aura seeping out and corrupted the soul, but the body remains pure and the mind is incomplete.

BANG

BANG

Dark Naruto is slamming the cage and slowly breaking the bars until they are broken off, the Dark Naruto is free and walking towards the conscious Naruto.

"**We are not one, we are not fully embraced with the evil" **said Dark Naruto as he carries Naruto and slowly merges into him. **"No more are we separated, we are free and we are one"**

The Dark Naruto merges into Naruto and causes the mindscape to suddenly change from a dark sewer into throne room of a malevolent castle. Naruto pulses and slowly wakes up, his clothes changes from his ninja clothes and into dark armour. He walk slowly towards the throne and opens his eyes to reveal a colder glare full of murderous intent. He reaches the throne and sits on it, as he sits on it, the torches on the pillars of the room turn black and the cracks of the floors glows in red.

Back to the Moon

Naruto slowly wakes up and slowly stands up, he pulls off the blades from his legs and stabs each on the _**Ptera Path **_and the _**Deva Path**_, the blades disrupted the chakra and renders them incapacitated as they are nothing but puppets, he then pulls out the 3rd blade off him and perform handsigns to perform a jutsu.

"_**Plasma Style:â€¦" **_said Naruto more coldly and darker than before _**"Supernova"**_

He channels a mixture of his plasma chakra, red youki and black evil chakra and forms a forms a small plasma ball the size of a football. The ball them grew, and grew, and grew into a size of a small village until it suddenly shrunk instantly into the size of a pea and explodes.

BOOM

The radius of the explosion is 100 miles and a mushroom cloud was formed after the explosion, it forms a crater 100 miles deep and nothing was leftâ€¦except for Naruto. The Overlord and his 4 paths approach toward the crater and see Naruto standing in the centre of the crater. Naruto remains standing there and looks up at the Overlord with now colder and darker eyes, the Overlord flinches slightly at this and felt a cold shiver running down his spine.

_I-Incredible, he did it _thought the Overlord _I can sense the evil truly flowing within him, but this match isn't finished yet. He started it and he must end it with blood._

The Overlord mentally commands the remaining paths to attack Naruto and they acknowledged him. The 4 paths charges in for the kill, the _**Animal Path**_ performs hand signs and summons every animal summons it has from swarm of insects to giant beasts. Naruto then charges at the 4 paths and the animal summons, he pull out the chakra disrupting blades he used to incapacitate the _**Ptera Path **_and the _**Deva Path**_ and used them to slash through the summons and forced them to dispel with each slash. He first encounters the _**Animal Path**_ and impales it and decapitates it swiftly. He sensed someone behind him and dodges to turn to see the _**Asura Path**_. He channels his plasma chakra into his arms and performed _**Plasma Style: Plasma Shield Jutsu**_, he blocked the flail and disintegrated the blunt head of it. Then he jumped up and swats his hand at the _**Asura Path's**_ head butit blocked the attack with one of its multiple arms and it disintegrated slowly.

_His plasma release jutsus are fiercer than before _thought the Overlord as sensed the disconnection of his _**Animal Path**_ and watching Naruto fighting against the _**Asura Path**_.

The _**Asura Path**_ transform his arms into laser blasters and missile launches it aims the weapons at Naruto and fires at them.

BOOM

Naruto jumps back away from the missiles and lasers, but he failed to realise that the missiles are homed at him. The homing missiles are flying towards Naruto and Naruto is dodging them, but the attempts were in vain as the missiles are still homed on him. Naruto turn his eyes at the missiles and then charges at the _**Asura Path **_and slid under him. The Missiles flew and hit the _**Asura Path**_ instead of Naruto, it didn't destroy the _**Asura Path**_ but it did bring huge amount of damage to it. 4 of its 6 arms are destroyed and the armour is cracked open.

Naruto then perform hand signs and a 5 foot blade made of plasma appears in his hand.

"_**Plasma Style: Plasma Sword Jutsu" **_said Naruto before he charges and plunged the plasma blade into the _**Asura Path's**_ heart and lift up to slice the chest and head in half. The _**Asura Path's **_face shows an expression of shock before it collapses and explodes.

Naruto then looks up to see 2 more paths left by the Overlord's side, the Dwarf known as the _**Naraka Path **_and the Paladin known as the _** Human Path.**_

Before Naruto could make a move, the 2 remaining Paths made their move first, the _**Naraka Path**_swiftly performs a summon the _**King of Hell**_ behind Naruto, the _**King of Hell**_ opens his mouth and tendrils wrap around Naruto. Then _**Human Path **_starts stealing Naruto's soul. Naruto grunts as he tries to resist the _**Human Path**_ stealing his soul. The _**Human Path**_ almost succeeded if it wasn't for something grabbing hold of Naruto's soul from within him. Naruto grunts at this and stabs the _**Human Path **_in the chest to stop the soul removal. Naruto then turns to the _**Naraka Path**_ and tossed his plasma sword like a Javelin and it plunged into the _**Naraka Path's **_head and exploded. The death of the _**Naraka Path **_caused the _**King of Hell **_to dispel and Naruto is free. But his victory was fouled when the Overlord suddenly appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut. Naruto widened his eyes and coughed out blood and vomited. Then the Overlord grabbed Naruto's neck and squeezes it tightly and causes Naruto to choke, Naruto performed _**Plasma Style: Plasma Sword Jutsu**_ and swung it at the Overlord's head. The Overlord was forced to release Naruto and took off his helmet as the plasma damaged and heated the helmet. Naruto rolled heard on the floor and coughs out for air and looks up to the Overlord with his face exposed.

Despite the centuries of living, the Overlord looked in his 20s and almost resembled Naruto, the only difference is the silver hair and the metallic purple eyes with the ripple-like marks around the pupils. A long slash wound is near the Overlord's left eye and blood seeps out from the wound but itstarts to heal instantly.

"I had worse cuts than that, boy" said the Overlord as he poses in a battle stance and his hands are radiating in chakra. He slams his hands on the ground and pulls out a 6 foot mace surrounded by flames. The Mace is call the _**Apocalyptor,**_ the Overlord's ultimate weapon. "Ah, it's been centuries since I used you, _**Apocalyptor**_. Time to unleash Hell"

The Overlord then hoist up his _**Apocalyptor **_and slams it to form huge cracks on the surface and hot lava spew out from the cracks. The Thorns catch fire, the moon is blanketed in flames, giving the scene similar to Hell.

"Come at me, boy" said the Overlord

Naruto just stands there, wise not to make the first move as it's the first mistake to makeâ€¦however.

"I said come at me" said the Overlord as he mentally performs _**Bansho Ten'in**_ and pull Naruto towards him and slams his _**Apocalyptor **_into his gut. Naruto grunts in pain and blood seeps out from his mouth, the Overlord just smirks at Naruto and place his hand on the blonde's face. _**" Shinra Tensei"**_

The Overlord sent Naruto flying into the air, Naruto wipes out the blood from his lips and turns his eye to see his _**Hell Sword**_. He flickers into purple and reappears near the _**Hell Sword**_, he pulls it out of the ground and rests it on his shoulder while the Overlord levitates out of the crater.

"I see you reclaimed your weapon" said the Overlord "Good, I don't want our battle to end too early"

Naruto just looks at the Overlord with his cold icy eyes and his face void of emotions, he is calm and focused.

"I see, so don't want to waste your energy talking to me" said the Overlord "that's fine by me, I'm done talking to you anyway for I have nothing to say to you anymore. I trained you, supplied you with my power, guided you to embracing the evil within and prepared you for your destiny. Now it's time to see if you are the one I've been seeking for, an heir I call my own. A kindred spirit, a son I never knew. From the 2 sons I had in my timeline, I wished you were one of mine"

"I appreciate the compliment" said Naruto

"You're welcome" said the Overlord before he charges with his _**Apocalyptor**_ and swings it at Naruto.

CLANG

Naruto blocks the attack but he couldn't absorb the impact, the impact of the attack is intense that the vibrations of it caused Naruto's muscles to ache and his bones to form cracks. Naruto winces in pain but he focuses on his opponent smirking at him.

"You may have fought my paths but each of them is like 1/6 of myself" said the Overlord "I am 6 times powerful than my paths. That is the reason I am called the Overlord, my strength is unrivalled"

Then Overlord then swung his _**Apocalyptor**_ at Naruto again once again got blocked by Naruto's _**Hell Sword. **_The impact once again bring damage to Naruto's body, then the Overlord swings his _**Apocalyptor **_again but Naruto didn't block it, he jumped over the swing and swings his _**Hell Sword**_ at the Overlord's neck but the Overlord block the attack swiftly with his _**Apocalyptor**_. The Overlord smirks and performs _**Bansho Ten'in**_ at Naruto. Naruto dodged the jutsu and swung his blade at the Overlord. He slashed through the chestplate and deep into his chest, the Overlord discards his armour to reveal his silver battle kimono with a huge gash, but the wound is healing.

"Being a Jinchuriki has it's advantages" said the Overlord "but for you, you can heal swiftly like I do"

Then suddenly a jolt of pain pulses into the Overlord's heart and he collapses onto his knees and coughs violently. Naruto saw this to his advantage and he swings his _**Hell Sword **_at the Overlord's head, but the Overlord notice this and he grabbed the blade and stops the attack from happening.

"I'm not done with you just yet" said the Overlord as he swung his _**Apocalyptor**_ at Naruto and hit his left arm.

CRACK

The impact was so intense that it broke Naruto's left arm, Naruto roared in pain as his arm is broken and he can't move it. He jumps back away from the Overlord and clutches his arm, the _**Hell Sword**_ was tossed away by the Overlord and he stands up after his chest pain eases for now. Naruto tore off his shirt and made a sling out of it to support his broken left arm. The fractured bone pierced through the skin and blood seeps out and staining the sling, Naruto's vision is getting blurry as he lost too much blood and the Overlord notices.

"You are near death's door, Naruto" said the Overlord "It seems you are going to die from bloodloss unless you stop the bleeding.

Naruto pants heavily as he fells weak, his legs are wobbling and threatening to drop, Naruto stares at the Overlord approaching him. The Overlord chuckles at Naruto's weakened state and smirks at him.

"I must admit you did made great progress of being evil, but once again you are just like those I tested" said the Overlord "but you did what those didn't think of doing, fighting me for power. They were smarter than that despite their current stupidity. You were a fool to kill me when you should just wait for me to die and take my title from my dead body"

The Overlord then hoist up his _**Apocalyptor **_to perform the final blow on Naruto.

"Goodbye Naruto, you will be missed" said the Overlord as he swung down to finish off Narutoâ€¦

SPLATTER!

Blood seeps out, but not Naruto's but the Overlord's, the _**Hell Sword**_ sticks out from the Overlord's chest and the one wielding it is a _**Shadow Clone**_.

"W-What?" said the Overlord with surprise until he hear weak chuckling from Naruto "what is this?"

"You were focusing on me that you failed to realise that I hid a shadow clone to make the surprise attack" said Naruto smiling with triumph. "It was during the time I was battling against your paths"

"but I would've sensed one of your shadow clones" said the Overlord

"Look behind you" said the Naruto

The Overlord turns to see the shadow as a chakra disrupter blade embedded on his shoulder.

"But that's impossible" said the Overlord "the clone would've dispelled as it requires chakra to function"

"Normally a shadow clone would" said Naruto "but that one is made by my own blood"

"a blood clone?" said the Overlord "when did youâ€¦"

"Before I became a Genin" said Naruto "I learned the _**Blood Clone Jutsu**_ but use it as a last resort and to use for the right moment to escape from Konoha"

"Youâ€¦you distracted me so you can make the final move" said the Overlord

"That's right" said Naruto "now it's time for me to say goodbye"

And after that, the blood clone slashes upwards to the Overlord's neck and inflict major damage on him to confirm a death kill.

_Finally, I succeeded _thought the Overlord as he smiles and collapses to his death, he lower his eyes as death is drawing near. _Not the way I would expect to happen butâ€¦oh well, I found myself an heir. Now I can die._

After that, the Overlord dies. Naruto looks down at the now deceased Overlord before he too collapses, dying.

_Damn it, what should I do now _thought Naruto _I'm dyingâ€¦dying. Forgive me, Kaa-san, Nii-chan, Mei-chan. Hinata._

Unaware of Naruto, a black cloud of chakra blankets the skies and a giant glowing silver eye that almost resembles the Uchiha's _**Sharingan**_ but has 9 tomoes instead of 3 appears above him.

"**Impressive, so this is the new Overlord he was talking about" **said a demonic voice **"He's still a child but he'll grow stronger to claim the throne. And to thank you for the entertainment you provided, I will bestow you 3 gifts."**

The Cloud of Chakra swirls around Naruto and stop the bleedingâ€¦

"**I will spare your life; that is my first gift"**

Then Naruto's left arm starts to glow and turn from human to demonic.

"**I will mend your arm and give you the power to control the minions"**

And then the cloud of chakra seeps into Naruto's eyes, Naruto opens his eyes wide and they start to change from blue to silver with ripple-like marks around the pupil.

"**And finally, I will give you a doujutsu far superior to the Uchiha's **_**Sharingan**_**, the Hyuuga's **_**Byakugan**_** and even the Sage's **_**Rinnegan**_**" **said the demonic voice **"I bestow you the eyes of Juubi, but they are not fully formed yet. Once every 4 months they will gain power until the 36****th**** month of development. Now return to the planet, and reign evil upon it"**

After that, Naruto's unconscious body vanishes from existence.

_**During my imprisonment, I watched chaos and disorder fell upon that planet **_thought the demonic voice _**the chaos and disorder entertains me, I will enjoy your new reign of evil. Maelstrom Overlord**_

Back at on earth

Naruto reappears in the woods outside of Konoha, Naruto is still unconscious and still injured as the demonic voice didn't heal him beside stopping the bleeding and mending his arm which is now changed. His arm is now has a dark scaly metallic texture with yellow glowing vein-like marks, the fingers are now claws and has a spur on the elbow.

As Naruto remains unconscious, someone finds him looks at his unconscious form. The skies are dark and the moon has no shine any more due to the battle so the identity of the mysterious person is unknown. But the person's eyes are feminine and are red with 3 tomoes around the pupil.

_Did he get in a fight with someone powerful? _Thought the mysterious person _He's in bad shape, I need to take him to my camp and treat his wounds; Konoha isn't far so I'll take him back once he's fully recovered_

So the mysterious person picks up Naruto and carries him on piggyback, and no second later she vanishes in the darkness of the night.

Konoha: Hokage Tower

Sarutobi saw the moon burning in the sky, henever saw the moon burn in the sky before and he has a bad feeling that it might be an omen. An Omen of Konoha's fate.

"I don't believe in Omens but I think Konoha's in trouble" said Sarutobi

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Maelstrom Overlord**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Overlord.**

**A/N: this is a rewrite of the previous fanfic I did in the past, with the help of Hakkyou no Yami with ideas for it.**

Chapter 9

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto is at his mindscape, he seated on the throne of his newly formed mindscape that resembles a throne room of a dark castle. He slowly wakes up and looks around, he rub his head and grunted until he notices his left arm looks different. He glances at it with confusion on his face and starts wiggling his fingers and clutching it into fists.

"Strange, what happened to my arm?" said Naruto

"**So the mighty as returned"**

In the centre of the room a huge crimson flame appears out of nowhere and flickers violently, then flames split into 9 and form into long tails. In the centre of the flames is a silhouette of a fox ginning menacingly and its eyes narrowed evilly. Naruto is not intimidated as he already knew what is in those flames.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune" said Naruto "Why am I not surprised"

"**Greeting, Kit" **said the Kyuubi as remains in its shadowy and fiery form **"I must say you gave me a wonderful show back there. Although you almost died if it weren't for the great Juubi"**

"Juubi?" said Naruto

"**That's right" **said the Kyuubi **"that arm of your is one of the gifts he bestow upon you"**

"Gifts?" said Naruto

"**That's right, that arm gives you the ability to summon small demonic creatures known as "Minions", you saw the previous Overlord use his gauntlet to summon his army against you back in the moon"**

Naruto remembers that during his fight, he was surrounded by those brown creatures.

"You're right, I remember those things" said Naruto "but why didn't he use them again to kill me?" said Naruto with some confusion on his face"

"**I think that he couldn't, each minion requires a soul of the fallen that were slain by the said person" **said Kyuubi **"and since you killed those foolish ANBU that tried to catch you, you would also summon them but even you have a limit"**

"So all I have to do is kill more to expand the number of minions" said Naruto

"**Precisely" **said Kyuubi

"How do you know all this?" said Naruto

"**I was acquainted with the Overlord centuries ago" **said Kyuubi **"Me and my fellow demons were allies to him before his domain was crumbled deep into the Netherworld and my and the others were imprisoned into humans that were classed as Jinchuriki. And the rest is history"**

"I see" said Naruto nodding with understanding "So what is the other gift the Juubi gave me?"

"**Look at the reflection" **said Kyuubi as a large blob of water levitates in front of Naruto.

Naruto looks at his reflection and notices his eyes changed from his normal blue into a silver, it look similar to the eyes the Overlord has.

"My eyes, what is this?"

"**The Juubi gave you a doujutsu far superior to the **_**Sharingan, Byakugan**_** and the **_**Rinnegan**_**" **said Kyuubi

"Superior than those 3 doujutsus, eh?" said Naruto as he smiles at this "Especially than the _**Rinnegan**_"

The Kyuubi notices the newly named Overlord smiling and starting to laugh.

"Heh heh, ha ha ha, Ha Ha Ha" laughs Naruto as he is truly amused at this. "HA HA HA HA! Oh Kami, this is just so good to be true. I have the ability to command the Overlord's private army and now I have an ultimate doujutsu that brings the other know doujutsu to shame. Oh fate is smiling at me, and now that the Old Overlord is dead by my hands. I now claim the title of Overlordâ€¦no, since I am the lost son of the near extinct Uzumaki Clan, I will reform the clan as its new patriarch, as the newly formed "Maelstrom Overlord".

"**Maelstrom Overlordâ€¦I like the sound of that" **said Kyuubi

"And I have you to thank for this, if you hadn't fuelled my hatred of Konoha and give me a reason to embrace the evil within, none of this wouldn't have happened" said Naruto as he walk toward the Kyuubi's fiery form "reveal yourself, Kyuubi or do you go by another name?"

"**Kuremi" **said the Kyuubi as it reveals its name and starts to reveal it's true form. The flames die out and the silhouette of a fox changes form of a human. Then the silhouette changes into a physical form of a beautiful red haired woman with a body that nearly equals Kushina's. Her clothes are a blood red kimono with a dark orange furry sash but reveals to be a tail. Around her ankles, wrist and neck are chains to keep her bound to the seal on Naruto's physical form.

Naruto raised his eye brows at this.

"So you're a woman" said Naruto

"**That's right" **said Kuremi **"you like"**

"Kaa-san's more beautiful" said Naruto as he turn away to try and hide his blush, Kuremi formed a tick mark on her head at this. "But even you rival her beauty, but it's not always about appearances and sex appeal that shows everyone's beauty."

"**I see, so what is it then?" **said Kuremi

"The spirit" said Naruto "the spirit is what make her beautiful, her burning fiery spirit that remains a roaring flame threatening to consume everything in its path. And it's almost identical to yours, Kuremi. Her spirit is strong and fierce like the raging fire, unlike Konoha as their spirit is ugly and weak. And with that spirit and the beautiful appearance fuses together to form true beauty"

"**I never knew you were such a romantic" **said Kuremi as she raised her brown at Naruto

"Well I did spend my free time reading books and doing some gardening in my private gardens" said Naruto "most of those books are romantic poems and stories, unlike that smut Hatake reads."

"**I know what you mean" **said Kuremi **"I would like to gouge that pervert's eyes out but slowly burn each and every book in front of him to make him scream in sorrow that his percious smut is slowly being destroyed"**

"*chuckle* wouldn't that be a sight to see" said Naruto as he smirks until he frowns as something is troubling him "since I am in my mindscape, where am I physically?"

"**One moment and I'll see" **said Kuremi as her eyes glow red to see visions of the real world. **"Strange, last time you were in the middle of the forest at night, but now you are at a campsite. Someone found you but I don't think it's one of Konoha's lackeys"**

"Might as wake up to find out more" said Naruto as he feel himself slowly fade out of the mindscape "Well it was nice talking to you, I'll find a way to release you without killing myself"

"**Thank you, kit" **said Kuremi as she watches Naruto fade away from his throne and returns to the real world.

Real World

Naruto slowly wakes up and fiinds himself in a futon near a fire, he looks up to see he is in a small cave but has wooden beams for support and to form shelves. He sits up and looks at his left arm all bandaged up, not only his arm is bandaged but his body is partially covered with bandages.

"I see you're awake, Naruto"

Naruto turns to see the person who found him and treated his wounds, she has long slightly spiky raven hair tied into a ponytail but has bangs covering her forehead. Her skin is cream and her eyes are as black as the moonless night. She reminds Naruto of the Sasuke and the Uchihas that were massacred 8 years ago.

"Satsuki Uchiha, a pleasure to meet you, it has been 8 years" said Naruto "Since the Uchiha Clan was massacred, I suspect that you were killed as well"

"I am sorry about that" said Satsuki "I just can't stand that certain Uchiha"

"You were referring to Sasuke, right?" said Naruto

"Hai, I can't stand him" said Satsuki "He gets all the attention because he is the only son of our family"

"You were forgotten" said Naruto as he remembered the first time he met Satsuki

(Flashback: 8 years)

Ninja Academy: Detention Hall

5 year old Naruto is groaning as he got detention again from Iruka for doing pranks at the villagers and graffitting on the Hokage Facesâ€¦again. He leans on his desk and sighed with boredom.

"I'm bored" moaned Naruto

"Quiet Naruto, you are in detention" said Iruka as leaves the room "and don't think of leaving this room, the windows are barred and the doors are being watched by other instructors. I'll be right back"

Naruto groans at this and notices a 5 year old girl with black hair and onyx eyes brooding and grumbling something. Naruto looks away and sighed as he waits for detention to finish. But waiting is boring for Naruto so he decided to talk to this girl to kill some time.

"Soâ€¦what are you in for?" said Naruto

The girl said nothing and ignoring him.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" said Naruto

"Shut up, you're annoying me" said the girl

Naruto tick marked at this and stood up in anger, he points his index finger at her and yell angrily.

"Hey, what is your problem" shouted Naruto "All I did is ask you a question, you're just like that teme Sasuke"

"Don't you compare me to that arrogant fool" said the girl darkly as she glares angrily at Naruto, causing him to flinch.

"Whoa, calm down" said Naruto "I didn't mean to anger you"

"Whatever" said the girl as she look away and brood again

"So what did he do to you to pee you off" asked Naruto

"I don't want to talk about it" said the girl

"Okay" said Naruto as he got bored of talking to the girl and sighed of boredom, he sway his eyes to the doors and windows and see no one in the room beside the girl. He pulled a fox-like grin and pulls out a cup of instant ramen and starts eating it. "Good thing I snuck in some ramen"

Naruto starts slurping on his ramen, the sound starts to irritate the girl and she starts growling with annoyance.

"WILL YOU STOP SLURPING?!" shouts the girl "I can't concentrate"

Naruto stops eating and looks at her with confusion.

"Concentrating on what, we're at detention" said Naruto

"It's none of your business" said the girl as she look away with a hmph.

"What is your problem?" said Naruto "all I'm doing is eating ramen and you're complaining about it"

"You were slurping, it's disgusting" said the girl "didn't your mother teach you table manners?"

"I don't have a mother" said Naruto sadly and looking away "In fact, my mother died when I was born. That's what Oji-san told me"

"Oh" said the girl as she felt a bit guilty "I'm sorry"

Naruto just smiles at her like nothing happened.

"Don't worry about it" said Naruto smiling but the smile was hollow and false.

The girl is not fooled by that smile.

"Sorry for being rude, my name is Satsuki Uchiha" said the girl "you may know my twin brother Sasuke"

"Whaâ€¦" said Naruto shock and surprise "YOU'RE SASUKE-TEME'S SISTER?!"

"Didn't you notice?" said Satsuki "Of course I'm Sasuke sisterâ€¦unfortunately"

"What do you mean by that?" said Naruto

"You may not know it but, I was ignored by my family and they pay their attention on my brother" said Satsuki "the only one who know I exist is ItomÃ©-nee-chan"

"Oh" said Naruto "I think I know what it's like"

"What would you know, you don't have a family" said Satsuki

"True, I don't have a family but I know what it's like to be shunned at and ignored" said Naruto "that's why I do pranks, to be noticeable. Also I plan to be Hokage to people will respect me and look up to me. See me as who I am, a Konoha Ninja"

Satsuki raised her brow at this.

"You want to be Hokage" said Satsuki "I doubt it"

"What do you mean by that?" said Naruto not really amused at what Satsuki said

"You don't take things seriously; all those pranks and getting in trouble and shouting out "I'll be Hokage" will not help you be Hokage" said Satsuki

"Oh yeah, I'll prove to you one day" said Naruto stubbornly "I'll be Hokage one day"

(Flashback ends)

"It seems you are right with one thing" said Naruto

"and what is that?" said Satsuki

"I won't become Hokage nor will I intend to" said Naruto

"What do you mean by that?" said Satsuki "being Hokage was your dream"

"a shattered dream, shattered by the village I once called home" said Naruto

"So you left Konoha" said Satsuki and that made Naruto laugh.

"Ha ha ha, I wish" said Naruto until he turns serious "but I have other things to do before I decided to leave Konoha and sever ties of it"

"I see" said Satsuki "Will I accompany you back to Konoha?"

"If you wish to" said Naruto until he grunts in pain "but it seems I have some injuries to heal first. I had a fight that I will not forget"

"Who did this to you?" said Satsuki

"Do you know the Overlord?" asked Naruto

"I only heard stories, why?" replied Satsuki

"I fought against him and I took his title" said Naruto as he pull the bandage off his left arm to reveal his demonic looking hand. "the proof is with this hand, behold"

Naruto raised his left arm and it gave out a loud horn-like sound, 3 brown imp-like creats sprouts out of the ground and bows to Naruto.

"Master" said the Browns with loyalty and respect.

Satsuki widen her eyes in shock as she saw the minions.

"I fought against the Overlord and I nearly died in the progress" said Naruto "that is way I am full of injuries, this is why my arm is like this andâ€¦"

Naruto turns his eyes at Satsuki to reveal his new silver eyes to her.

"And why I got this doujutsu" said Naruto "You might say this is the doujutsu that brings your clan's to shame. Imagine the shock and anger Sasuke would show when I show him my eyes, not even the _**Mangeykyo**_ would surpass it."

"Incredible" said Satsuki until she look away "get some sleep, Naruto. We'll head for Konoha in the morning"

"Would you take me to my base, it's only a few hours away from here" said Naruto "I'm just surprised that I didn't notice it before"

"I placed a barrier around it and camouflaged the campsite" said Satsuki "countless of scouts pass through here and they never notice. Not even the Hyuuga, the Inuzuka or the Aburame noticed with their specialized techniques"

"I must say I am impressed" said Naruto

"Well Kushina-san was an excellent teacher" said Satsuki

"Huh?" said Naruto "did you say Kushina?"

"Hai" said Satsuki "it was 3 years ago, me and ItomÃ©-nee-chan travel and we met her and her daughter. You could say me and Kushina-san's daughter have a similar relationship of you and Sasuke"

"Youâ€¦met my mother" said Naruto

"that rightâ€¦huh" said Satsuki" You said mother? But you said you didn't have a mother"

"I was deceived by Sarutobi" said Naruto "and betrayed by the village when I found out what they were planning to do to me"

"What were they planning to do" said Satsuki

"During the fact that I am a Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi" said Naruto "Sarutobi and the Shinobi Council were planning to turn me into a super weapon to help Konoha superior."

"And I thought my clan was power mad" said Satsuki "Will of fire, my ass"

"I know" said Naruto "the Will of Fire is just an illusion to hide Konoha's true face, the more reason to eliminate that pathetic excuse of a village."

"Well it's none of my concern what happens to Konoha" said Satsuki as she turns away from Naruto and looks at the fire. "I am not a Konoha ninja so I will not branded as a traitor if I do assist you in your goal of destroying Konoha"

"Will you be willing to help destroy Konoha?" said Naruto

"In my eyes" said Satsuki as her _**Sharingan**_ activates and causes the fires to dance violently "Konoha is already destroyed, what is left is its hollow shell of its former self"

"I'll take that as a yes then" said Naruto before he lower down to the futon and fall fast asleep. "Night, Satsuki"

Morning

Naruto and Satsuki are skipping on tree branch to tree branch while they talk to each other to pass the time.

"Oh I forgot to mention" said Naruto "What happened to ItomÃ©?"

"I don't know. She and I went our separate ways after a year ago" said Satsuki "But I hope to see her again. We made an oath that we'll meet again"

"Well then" said Naruto "Who know when that'll happen, I see the cabin ahead"

Near the Cabin

Kushina, Naruko and Mei are resuming their training outside the Cabin, Kushina and Naruko are sparring while Mei is meditating on a small lake, channelling her chakra and made the lake hot and boiling. The fish and frogs that were in the lake reach the surface of the lake, dead as the heat is intense for them.

Naruko is throwing her punches and kicks at her mother but they were swiftly dodged and Kushina countered them as she threw her punches at her daughter. Naruko dodged by jumping back and does a round house kick to the face.

Kushina dodged the kick and slams her foot into Naruko's chest and sent her flying to a tree.

CRASH

"*sigh* you're slacking, Naruko-chan" said Kushina "You let your guard down"

"*grunt* s-sorry Kaa-san" said Naruko as she stands up from the unrooted tree.

"Don't worry about it" said Kushina before she stances "now again"

"Hai" said Naruko as she charges at Kushina

The 2 Uzumaki girls resume their sparring, unaware that Naruto is back with Satsuki by his side.

"Morning" said Naruto

The 3 halt their training and turns to see Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" said Naruko and Kushina with delight as they run to him and glomps on him, Naruto was lucky that he channelled chakra into his feet to prevent him falling on the ground. Mei leaves the lake and heads for Naruto to also hug him.

"Where were you?" said Kushina with concern

"I'll explain later" said Naruto "but first, we have new allies to help us"

Naruko notices Satsuki and groans irritably.

"Not you again" said Naruko

"Is there a problem, dobe?" said Satsuki blankly

"Would you stop calling me that, Teme" said Naruko irritably

Naruto sweatdropped at this.

_She was right, her relationship with Naruko is similar to mine and Sasuke back in the academy _thought Naruto as he shook his head at this. _Such an ironic coincidence_

"Anyway, Satsuki has offered to assist us" said Naruto

"WHAT?!" shouted Naruko in shock

"Satsuki has offered to assist us" repeated Naruto

"B-Butâ€¦" protested Naruko

"whatever caused you and Satsuki to dislike each other, it's not relevant" said Naruto "what's relevant is the destruction of the village"

"What of Orochimaru" said Satsuki "I heard one of his lackeys that they are planning to destroy Konoha"

"They will not succeed" said Naruto "If he did, then he would've been Overlord instead of me. All he is interested is in Sasuke because he has the _**Sharingan**_, but he would give us the advantage to start the first step."

"What is the first step?" said Kushina

"First step is to pose as ANBU, no doubt that Orochimaru will attempt to assassinate Sarutobi" said Naruto "Sarutobi, the ANBU and the shinobi will be distracted. Find dead ANBU uniforms and disguise yourself and remain discreet"

"Is that all?" said Naruko "when will the destruction of Konoha begin"

"A stratagem takes time to plan and to form" said Naruto "have patience and we'll act"

"I see" said Satsuki as she turns to Naruko "Naruto needs time to plan the destruction, so do be paitent for once"

"Fuck you, Teme" said Naruko

"Girls, focus" said Naruto "in 2 days finals will begin, get ready for the signal"

"and what's the signal" said Kushina

"Any sign of attack from the Orchimaru's men" said Naruto "got it?"

"Hai" said everyone

"Right, now if you excuse me" said Naruto "I need to rest for a last 2 days, I have finals"

Naruto turns to the cabin to spend his final days resting.

_Oh I almost forgot _thought _I have to inform Hinata that I won't make it today, might as well send a shadow clone to deliver her the message_

Naruto performs _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ and turns to the clone

"Tell Hinata that I won't be coming to train with her" said Naruto "I need rest"

"Hai" said the Shadow Clone before he dashes off to find Hinata.

_I apologise for the cancellation of our training appointment, Hinata _thought Naruto _But I pulled a foolish but worthy act against the Overlord last night and I need rest. But don't worry, we still have a couple of days left before the finals. I can't wait for you to fight Neji and show your true power_

Konoha: Hokage Tower

Sarutobi is groaning terribly as he does his paperwork and rubbing his eyes, he didn't get a blink of sleep last night as the burning moon was keeping him up. Also he was having nightmares, nightmares of Konoha's destruction.

"Oh man, what a night" said Sarutobi

"Rough night, Sarutobi?"

Sarutobi turns to see his old rival Danzo

"You look like shit" said Danzo

"I could get a decent night when that bizzare burning moon was in the sky" said Sarutobi "the strange thing is that I saw purple flashes from it"

"I know what you mean" said Danzo "that was a bizzare night, not to mention the rumbling from the mountains last night as well. I sent my ROOT to investigate but we found nothing but a large crater and a cave was caved in."

"*sigh* first the massacre of the Hyuuga Clan, the burning moon and now this" said Sarutobi "I don't believe in omens but I think Konoha is in trouble"

"Oh you're just paranoid" said Danzo "maybe you should retire and let me take over"

"Piss off, Danzo" said Sarutobi angrily at his old rival "This is my reign, I am the Hokage and my word is law"

"Okay, okay, don't be a such a wet blanket" said Danzo holding his hands in defence "It was a suggestion"

"Yeah right" said Sarutobi with disbelief "you always hated me when Tobirama-sensei made me his successor"

"I was shocked when he said that" said Danzo, "I mean what does he see in you that I don't have"

"The Will of Fire" said Sarutobi

"Oh come on you believe in that nonsense?" said Danzo "the "Will of Fire" isâ€¦"

"The strength of Konoha" said Sarutobi "without it, Konoha would not existed, literally. The "Will of Fire" is given to the Hokages of old and I'm it's true wielder and I alone know it's secret location"

"Where is it?" said Danzo

"You think I would reveal the "Will of Fire's" location?" said Sarutobi

"Of course not, you know better to trust anyone of that secret" said Danzo "So it does exist, I thought it's just a folklore."

"It's not" said Sarutobi "I didn't believe in it at first but that's when until Tobirama-sensei showed it to me"

"My Kami, who would've thought that the ledgendary "Will of Fire" existed" said Danzo until the door opens

"Hokage-sama, he has arrived" said the secretary

"Thank you" said Sarutobi "We will continue this conversation later, Danzo"

"Of course" said Danzo as he bows with at Sarutobi "I too have other business to attend"

"I hope you aren't planning a plot against me, Danzo" said Sarutobi jokingly

"*chuckle* Oh come on, Sarutobi. If I did, you would be dead decades ago" said Danzo "I'll see you later"

"Later Danzo" said Sarutobi as his old rival leaves the room and another person enters the room. "Welcome back to Konoha, Jiraiya"

"Hey Sensei" said Jiraiya "What do you need me for, I was busy doing stuff"

"I pray for your sake that you aren't "researching" again" said Sarutobi

Jiraiya laughs sheepishly at this and rub his head in embarrassment.

"You know me, Sensei" said Jiraiya jokingly "the gallant Toad Sage Jiraiya, so what's the problem"

"It involves Naruto" said Sarutobi "We have a problem"

"What is it" said Jiraiya seriously.

"He found out about" said Sarutobi "he knows about Minato's plan, and to make things worse. Kushina is back and no matter how many times I assign ANBU to capture him, they all vanish constantly. And I believe Naruto is the course"

"Why don't you just sent Hunter-nin after him" said Jiraiya

"I can't risk losing Konoha's superweapon" said Sarutobi "the Kyuubi is strongest of the Biju, it's powers are superior. And don't forget that it's Minato who sacrificed his life to form this weapon, it's our duty to develop and weaponize it"

"You know Kushina will stop to nothing to prevent that" said Jiraiya

"You think I don't know that?" said Sarutobi "that's the reason why I lied about Naruto's death 13 years ago."

"So you want me to capture Naruto?" said Jiraiya

"That would be suicide" said Sarutobi "the right time to do that is at the finals, Naruto will waste his energy fighting and when he is at his weakest, we'll capture him"

"and what of Kushina?" said Jiraiya

"Leave that to Danzo and his ROOT" said Sarutobi

"I doubt that would stop her" said Jiraiya "she isn't called "Red Death" for nothing"

"I know" growled Sarutobi and sighed at this "that is why I also assigned "Yamato" to assist the ANBU"

"Yamato?" said Jiraiya "You mean?"

"Hai" said Sarutobi "and with the genes of the late Sandaime Hokage coursing within his body, we might have the advantage"

"I hope so" said Jiraiya

"But Jiraiya, if things don't go as planned, I want you to do me a favour" said Sarutobi

"What is it?" said Jiraiya

"I want you toâ€¦"

Later

Jiraiya leaves the office and sighed at this.

_Why would he assign me for this _thought Jiraiya _I have my Spy Network to consider, *sigh* but an order's an order. And I will do it_

Cabin: Naruto's bedroom

Naruto is asleep as he regains his energy and heal his injuries with the help of Kuremi's chakra, but as he enters his mindscape, he has an unexpected guest.

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto widen his eyes as he stares at the figure sitting on the throne, the same person that started everything, the same person that opened his eyes to the truth about Konoha and the same person that helped embrace the evil within him.

"You" said Naruto

"Hello Naruto" said the Overlord "miss me?"

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Maelstrom Overlord**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Overlord.**

**A/N: this is a rewrite of the previous fanfic I did in the past, with the help of Hakkyou no Yami with ideas for it.**

Chapter 10

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto is shocked at the sight of the Overlord and more shockingly in his mindscape. What is he doing in his mind and how did he get there?

"I see you have questions for me to answer" said the Overlord "well I am happy to oblige"

"Then start explaining" said Naruto "How the fuck did you get in here?"

"Remember our first encounter?" asked the Overlord

(Flashback: Forest of Death)

_Naruto awakens and stands up; the Overlord sensed this and turns to see Naruto alive and standing._

_"So you're alive" said the Overlord "that's interesting, the last time I checked you were dead"_

_Naruto said nothing as he just glares at the Overlord and casued him to slight flinch for the first time._

_Those eyesâ€¦they are the eyes of a vengeful killer thought the Overlord as he shuddereds slightly I never felt fear like this before, it's like looking at the Yami herself. Beautiful and deadly._

_And before the Overlord could make a move, Naruto dashed at him with no hesitation and his hands channelling plasma chakra. He punches the Overlord in his armoured stomach and causes the armour to corrode and conduct electricity. The Overlord roars from electrocution, Naruto then blasts a plasma beam at the Overlord but missed as the Overlord dodged it. Beam however brought down a few dozen trees and disintegrated them. The Overlord looked at the destruction and widened his eyes at it._

_Such power thought the Overlord before he noticed Naruto slamming him onto the ground and blasting flames on it. The Overlord is trying to stop Naruto but Naruto stomps on his hands and keeps him pinned to the ground. The flames then start engulfing the Overlord and he starts to scream out loud and reduce to ashes._

_Naruto gets off the charred up corpse of the Overlord and walks away. That is until the corpse melted into mud and caught Naruto's attention. The Overlord appeared in front of him and grabs him by the neck, Naruto is throwing hot flames at him but he chuckles._

_"I was only jesting back then, you impress me" said the Overlord "such power from such a young little genin like you. And by the way you use those attacks, I sense Youki from them. No doubt that the Kyuubi is powering you as it sensed your anger of Konoha._

_You passed the test, and to congratulate you I am gonna give you a gift"_

_The Overlord's free hand starts to channel evil energy and plunged it into Naruto's stomach, Naruto screams as the feeling is like having his body on fire. He can feel his muscles tearing apart and bones cracking. The pain he had back in Konoha doesn't compare to this painful sensation, blood starts to seep out from his eyes, nostrils, ears and mouth as he scream. The Overlord removes his hand and drops Naruto onto the ground, Naruto's eyes are rolled back, his body twitches and drool start to seep out from his blood stained mouth._

_"Here you go, I "upgraded" your body" said the Overlord "I didn't say it was pleasant"_

_The Overlord them leaves the area but not without saying something to him._

(Flashback Ends)

"When I pumped my chakra into your body, a portion of my soul was accidently sealed within your subconscious" said the Overlord "The technique was a way to cheat death and possess a body, but I have no intention of possessing you as I am looking for a successor, and I did.

The portion of my soul was dormant as my current form is still alive, also some of my powers are also dormant but I can only use them and not you, Naruto. Remember the time on the moon when my _**Human Path**_ tried to steal your soul?"

(Flashback: Moon)

_Naruto then looks up to see 2 more paths left by the Overlord's side, the Dwarf known as the **Naraka Path **and the Paladin known as the **Human Path.**_

_Before Naruto could make a move, the 2 remaining Paths made their move first, the **Naraka Path **swiftly performs a summon the **King of Hell** behind Naruto, the **King of Hell** opens his mouth and tendrils wrap around Naruto. Then **Human Path **starts stealing Naruto's soul. Naruto grunts as he tries to resist the **Human Path** stealing his soul. The **Human Path** almost succeeded if it wasn't for something grabbing hold of Naruto's soul from within him. Naruto grunts at this and stabs the **Human Path **in the chest to stop the soul removal._

(Flashback End)

"The _**Soul Removal **_was interrupted by my sealed up portion of my soul and saved your life, it had a mind of its own and instinctively acted to save you." Explained the Overlord "The memories from that portion was still dormant while I was alive back then; but I must admit though you were an interesting kid, Naruto. You were the only one to kill me when thousands have failed, the 5 Kages and the 7 Heroes outside the Shinobi Nations also failed to kill me. They only belayed the inevitable and stole my source of power to perform _**Akujutsu**_

"_**Akujutsu?" **_said Naruto

"The translation roughly defines "Art of Evil" said the Overlord "but they go by another name such as _**Kinjutsu**_ or Forbidden Arts. Those Jutsus aren't for everyone to use as they are really hostile to the userâ€¦unless you know how to use them properly"

"and you do" said Naruto

"Of course, who else would've invented all those jutsus" said the Overlord "I am the Sage of the Six Paths, the first Shinobi and master of all jutsus.

I was born with the ability to manipulate nature and with the desire to reshape it as I want. I was like a living god, and a god need disciples to worship and fear me. Thus I became the Overlord so that I will become master of all and have no equal to surpass me, but like those fools I too am a mortal and I have a limited life span. So I needed a successor to carry on with my legacy when I die, I lived for many centuries, watched many eras come and go, thousands of lives lost in wars and other conflicts. It was entertaining as the world was consumed by hatred and lust for power. It was a great breeding spot for potential successors. From Madara Uchiha to even young Sasuke Uchiha, I casued many incidents to trigger their potential evil and they never showed me the results that you showed me. You are the one, Naruto and with that foolish stunt last night you showed me not just your evil but your strength as well."

"Many incidentsâ€¦those that include the Uchiha Clan Massacre?" said Naruto

"That's right" said the Overlord "Also I caused many wars by messing with their pride and also triggered them so that I can find my successor"

"and now your long lost mission is over" said Naruto

"That's right, but I can help you" said the Overlord "go to the Hokage Mountains, in my old base I have countless information about the Shinobi Nations"

"Why won't you just tell me?" said Naruto

"and where's the fun of that?" said the Overlord "besides I'm afraid our chat has come to an end, your mother is getting frisky since you were got for a day"

"Okay fine, but now peeking" said Naruto

"Naruto, I'm shocked" said the Overlord in a mock shock expression "I have never been insulted in my life"

"Oh ha ha" said Naruto sarcastically as he starts to vanish out of his mindscape

The Overlord chuckles at this and stands up from the throne and walks to the balcony and watches the created scenery.

"Unleash Hell, Naruto" said the Overlord

Cabin: Naruto's room

Naruto slowly starts to wake up as he feels something warm and wet between his leg, he sits up to see Kushina sucking his cock. Naruto smirks at her and chuckles slightly.

"Impatient are we?" said Naruto, getting Kushina's attention

"Oh, forgive me Naruto-kun" said Kushina apologetic "I just can't wait another night without you"

"We have been away for too long" said Naruto as he showed a small hint of kindness in his eyes. Kushina was relieved as she saw it, the son she loved is still in there. "Now go on all fours and pull down your pants."

"Hai" said Kushina as she gets on all fours and pull down her pants to reveal her ass and pussy. "I'm ready Naruto-kun"

Naruto wasted no time inserting his cock into Kushina's pussy, the red haired woman gasp in delight as she felt him enter. Naruto place his hands upon her waist and starts ramming his cock in and out, Kushina moan as her face blushes.

"N-Naruto-kun" moans Kushina "please fuck me more"

"If you wish" said Naruto as he smirks and speeds up his thrusting.

Kushina continues moaning and moaning, she starts groping one of her own breasts as the sensation is heating up. Then Naruto lifts Kushina up and places her on his lap.

"Ah, ah, ah, who said you can touch those" said Naruto as he remove Kushina's hand away from her bosom and starts groping them himself. "You are not allowed to touch them without permission, these are mine"

"H-Hai Naruto-kun" said Kushina as she moans more as she feel her son's hands groping and massaging her breasts. "My breasts are yours and so is my body, no one is forbidden to touch me but you alone"

"Good girl" said Naruto smirking as he then starts kissing her neck and sucking on it, he thrust hard and deep into Kushina's pussy and pinch her nipples and pulling them. Kushina is being overwhelmed by lust and more moans escape from her gaping mouth.

"Ah, Naruto-kun" moan Kushina in an orgasmic tone, and with a few more thrusts she reaches her climax and spew out juices and gave out a long low moan. Her eyes roll out and started to close, her head droops on its side and rests on Naruto's shoulder. "N-Naruto-kun"

It didn't take long until Naruto reached his climax and came in Kushina, he pulls out his cock and gently put Kushina on the bed. He kisses her on the lips and leaves the bed to wash up.

_For some strange reason, I don't feel tired and my wounds are healed _thought Naruto _could this be part of the Overlord's "gift" he bestowed upon me?_

"_**Ding-ding, you are correct"**_ said the Overlord deep with Naruto's mind _**"Don't forget that I upgraded your body, such has enhanced strength, stamina, recovery and healing factor. So you only need a short amount of rest to regain your energy and chakra"**_

_Is that so _thought Naruto _Well I might as well head for the Hokage Mountains then_

"_**Already? Don't you want to stay with your mother and have another round?" **_said the Overlord

_w-were you watching? _Thought Naruto

"_**Yep, I got bored since you don't have apps"**_

_My mind is not some electronic gadget _thought Naruto _and I don't have apps, and don't watch me making love with my mother, you pervert_

"_**Hey, I can do whatever I want in here, and I have a thing for incest"**_ said the Overlord

_Is it me or did you turn childish and perverted _thought Naruto

"_**Well since you don't have other things to do other than be sealed into my successor, I might as well watch your every more. Shame I don't have the popcorn" **_said the Overlord

_Oh kami why don't you just go to hell and fuck off _thought Naruto

"_**I would if I could, but you're stuck with me for now on, MWA HA HA HA HA!" **_said the Overlord as he does his maniacal laugh

_Well concider that I have Kuremi within me, I'll deal with it _thought _but let me lay out some ground rules, this is my domain and you are just a guest here_

"_**Makes sense, go on tell me" **_said the Overlord

_First of all, no peeking when I am with Kaa-san, Naruko-nee-san or Mei-san _thought Naruto

"_**Okay" **_said the Overlord

_Secondly, make your own form of entertainment but nothing that would make me look stupid or anything embarrassing _thought Naruto

"_**Okay" **_said the Overlord

_And lastly, shut up unless I want to talk to you or something IMPORTANT you want to tell me _thought Naruto

"_**Okay fine, I'll zip the lip" **_said the Overlord _**"Anything you want to go over?"**_

_Nope, that's it_ thought Naruto

"_**Well consider that you defeated me, I'll agree with your terms" **_said the Overlord _**"I'll only talk when something important comes out"**_

_Glad that you agree it_ thought Naruto

"_**I am a reasonable man and a man of my word"**_ said the Overlord _**"I'll leave you alone, now"**_

_Thank you _thought Naruto as the Overlord is nowhere to be heard the Overlord no more _Now it's time to head on to the Mountains and claim what the Overlord has left behind._

Then Naruto turns to Kushina

_And come back with a second roundâ€¦well maybe a third round as well _thought Naruto before he leaves the room heads on to Konoha.

Hokage Mountains

Up in the mountains, ROOT are on an investigation mission regarding last night when the moon starts burning. All they see is deep craters on the peak of the mountains but the carving of the Hokage Faces aren't damaged.

"You find anything?" said a ROOT ANBU with a cat mask

"Negative" said a mouse mask ROOT ANBU

"Well resume the search, we have to report to Danzo-sama in 20 minutes" said the cat mask ROOT

"Hai" said the mouse mask ROOT

Meanwhile Naruto appeared in a flash of purple and hid behind a boulder, he leaned over to see a squard of ROOT ANBU in the area.

_Damn it _thought Naruto _I need to get in without alerting them_

"_**Perhaps I can help" **_said the Overlord

_What do you have in mind? _Thought Naruto

"_**the main entrance is caved in but there is a hidden entrance but you need to climb down to enter it" **_said the Overlord _**"The Location is up the Shodai's nose"**_

_Isn't thatâ€¦gross _thought Naruto

"_**It's the last place those fool would look" **_said the Overlord _**"right under their noseâ€¦or should I say the Shodai's nose"**_

_That is a cheesy joke _thought Naruto sweatdropping

"_**He he, I know but it's worth it" **_said the Overlord until he turns serious _**"anyway, the secret entrance is definitely in there, I made while Konoha was fending off Iwa ninjas back in the Second Shinobi War"**_

_And no one suspected _thought Naruto

"_**No they didn't" **_said the Overlord _**"Now start climbing"**_

_**Be careful, kit" **_said Kuremi

_Hai _thought Naruto as he then quietly climbs down to the mountain and heads for the secret entrance, Naruto climbs down without chakra so that he will not alert ROOT if they sense his chakra, so he does it normally but the climb is not easy and make things worse, it started to rain. _Just my luck, it's raining._

The rain heavily pours down on the mountain walls and made them slippery, Naruto loses his grip and slips, but he pulls out a kunai and plunges it into the wall to prevent falling.

"That was close" said Naruto until he looks to his left to see the Shodai Face. "Almost there"

Naruto resumes climbing towards the carving of the Shodai's face until he reaches the nose and enters through the nostril of it.

"_**I hope he doesn't sneeze" **_joked the Overlord

_Shut up _thought Naruto as he crawls into the tunnel

"_**Okay" **_said the Overlord

Overlord's base

Naruto made it to the end of the tunnel and reached the Overlord's secret lair, it is dark and cold. Naruto searches for a candle and lights it, the light reveal rows of book shelves containing vast knowledge. It's like a private library, Naruto looks around and randomly pulling out books and scrolls and look at the titles.

"Who have thought" said Naruto as he sat down and opens up a scroll "secrets of Konoha and info about every Genin, Chunnin and Jonin in this village. All in chronically and alphabetical order, let me seeâ€¦Hâ€¦Hâ€¦Ah Hyuuga, Neji. The information gets updated constantlyâ€¦oh I see, he is assigned with a S Rank mission: defeat and sustain Naruto Uzuamaki, *chuckle* Status: training, Location: Hyuuga Clan, Branch family district. Jutsu: _**Byakugan, Gentle Fistâ€¦**_*mutter* well I'm bored of knowing about him. Time to know more about Uchiha, it's been a while since I saw him"

Naruto then pulls out another scroll and skims through it.

"Uâ€¦Uâ€¦ah Uchiha Sasuke, Status: Training with Kakashi, obviously. Location: Hokage mountainâ€¦eh, so he's close" said Naruto as he stopped reading and starts to talk to the Overlord _is there a way to locate them from here?_

"_**There is, I created a viewing orb"**_ said the Overlord _**"It's behind you"**_

Naruto turns to see a medium sized orb, he heads for it and places his left hand on it.

"What now" said Naruto

"_**Give out a name and the orb will show" **_said the Overlord

"Sasuke Uchiha" said Naruto to the Orb and the Orb starts to glow.

Vision: Sasuke

Sasuke is panting and on his knees while Kakashi stands there watching him, Sasuke exhales and channels chakra into his arm and lightning forms into his hand. Sasuke lift his head to reveal his _**Sharingan **_and charges at a boulder.

"_**Chidori" **_shouts Sasuke as he plunged his hand into the boulder and created a huge hole into it.

"That'll be all today, Sasuke" said Kakashi "Your limit is 2 shots and not too soon, I would say I am impressed of how you progressed on that Jutsu. But I must warn you, the maximum of using this jutsu 2 a day"

"So what'll happen if I use it a 3rd time?" asked Sasuke

"Well firstly it'll never work, secondly forcing a third _**Chidori **_will cause the _**Cursed Seal **_to activate" said Kakashi "and lastlyâ€¦you'll die."

"I understand" said Sasuke

"Good, now let's go to the village and have a nice cup of tea and some dangos" said Kakashi

"I don't like sweet stuff" said Sasuke

"Then what about some nice rice balls instead" said Kakashi

"Alright" said Sasuke as he and Kakashi head down to Konoha.

Vision ends

Naruto chuckles at this as he saw and listened the conversation through the viewing org.

"Neji Hyuuga" said Naruto to the orb and it glows again to reveal a certain Hyuuga

Vision: Neji

Neji is at the Hyuuga Compound training with his teammate Tenten, Tenten is throwing all kind of weapons at Neji and Neji repels them by performing _**Eight Trigrams: Rotation**_, he keeps spinning and spinning while Tenten keeps hauling more weapons at him.

"Again" said Neji

"Hai" said Tenten as she then throw a fury of kunai and shuriken at Neji, Neji stances in his _**Gentle Fist **_position and spins again to perform _**Eight Trigrams: Rotation**_

Vision Ends

"Well considering that I sparred with Hinata, it will not make a difference anyway" said Naruto as he then say another name "Hiruzen Sarutobi"

Vision: Sarutobi

Sarutobi is at his desk doing paperwork in his office, he sighed and muttered angrily at the paperwork while he sign and stamps sheets of paper.

"Blasted paperwork, keeps increasing more and more" said Sarutobi until he gets a knock on the door. "Enter"

The Door opens to reveal Danzo

"What do you want, Danzo" said Sarutobi "I'm a busy man"

"Just to let you know that the ROOT are in position" said Danzo "We'll strike when the Kyuubi brat gets in the arena"

"Good, and I did some alterations with the tournament" said Sarutobi "Naruto will fight against Sasuke Uchiha"

"You think that's wise?" said Danzo "I mean he is the last Uchiha"

"Sasuke Uchiha is a child prodigy and with Kakashi training him, he will defeat Naruto" said Sarutobi

"You are being Overconfident, Sarutobi" said Danzo "It will be your downfall"

"Don't forget that you are involved of this plan" said Sarutobi "Once we capture Naruto, you will place a _**Cursed Seal**_ on him and strip him of his emotions"

"You want me to put him in the ROOT program?" said Danzo

"It's the only way to make Naruto loyal and obedient" said Sarutobi

"I see" said Danzo "well it won't be long now until the finals"

Vision ends

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at this,.

"Oh man, they think they can stop me?" said Naruto "little do they know that their so called plan will not work. Putting Sasuke against me, well I'd say bring it on"

"_**You sound confident about this" **_said the Overlord

"You don't know how much I despise that bastard" said Naruto "his arrogant Emo ego is like a thorn on my side. And it will cause humiliation to Konoha that their precious Uchiha is defeated by me"

"_**But what of the ROOT?" **_said the Overlord

"They are no different than the ANBU I slaughtered" said Naruto as his hands channel plasma chakra "They'll turn to ash"

Konoha:

The sound of footsteps rushing, Suna Jonin Baku is running towards the apartment door where his 3 genin students are. He barges in and searches around.

"Where is Gaia?" said Baku

"Huh" said Temari and Kankuro

"What do you mean, Sensei?" said Temari

"There was an attack at the hospital and they found traces of Gaia's sand" said Baku "Luckily no one got killed but she almost compromised our mission. Where is she?"

"Calm down, Sensei" said Kankuro as he walk to Gaias room and opens it "she's in herâ€¦huh? What the hell?"

"You morons, I told you to keep an eye on her" said Baku in anger "our mission is in 2 days"

Temari and Kankuro grit their teeth as their teammate/ younger sister is gone.

_Where could she be? _Thought the 2 Suna Genin

Cabin

Naruto arrives in a flash as surrounded by burnt marking on the floor, Naruto looks around to see the marking and smirked.

"So this jutsu does work" said Naruto

"_**The waypoint seals are scattered everywhere, I took the liberty of placing a seal near the cabin" **_said the Overlord _**"Now that you have the locations of the seals, you can enter in any marked position all around Konoha"**_

"and it's useful too" said Naruto "saves me the trouble of going places by foot and good for infiltration as well."

"_**Great minds think alike" **_ said the Overlord _**"Well I think my job is done, ja ne"**_

The Overlord cut off the mind-link to Naruto and Naruto heads for the Cabin, he halts and turns sharply when a wave of sand head towards him. Naruto pulls out his _**Hell Sword **_and cut through the sands and blasts out plasma from his hand to the trees; the trees reduce to ashes and a sound of painful grunts caught Naruto's ear.

The pursuer was Gaia no Subaku, her sands blocked the plasma attack but the impact from it caused her to crash into a tree. She stands up and glares at Naruto with bloodlust filled jade eyes, Naruto is not fazed by bloodlust in her eyes and just smirks at her.

"You know, if you want my blood, wait for it at the arena" said Naruto "I trust that your tenant can wait also"

"How do you know about my tenant?" said Gaia coldly

"It's quite obvious that you are a Jinchuriki like I am" said Naruto "and no doubt that Suna transformed you into their weapon. And the sealing is weak, I can see it all in my eyes"

Naruto's doujutsu activates to see the seal and chakra of Shukaku, he can see the aura shaped as the beast that's invisible to the naked eye.

"Save your bloodlust, Shukaku" said Naruto "Our battle comes later"

Naruto then turns away

"Just a moment" said Gaia to halt Naruto and turns his head to her. "If you are like me, then what is your purpose in life"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" said Naruto

"My purpose is to kill to my existence will be noticed" said Gaia as her voice is cold and deadly like a deranged serial killer. "My sole purpose is to make people know of my existence by killing as no one loves me. So I love myself and live only with myself, no one's existence matters but my own"

"Such a dark ambition" said Naruto "Well my purpose of life isâ€¦well I haven't thought of that. To be honest I don't need a purpose as I decide what path I decide to take on my own and no one to tell me where to go. I decide if the path I take is foolhardy or the right one to take. But I do have an ambition, my ambition is to claim all"

"All of what?" said Gaia

"Everything" said Naruto "I am an Overlord, an Overlord with an iron fist to rule all, to make everyone tremble in fear."

Naruto then turns away and walks to the cabin

"Now that I told you, begone" said Naruto "Or I will not hesitate to kill you"

Gaia looks at Naruto walking to the cabin and chuckles insanely.

"Oh it would be a pleasure to kill youâ€¦Overlord" said Gaia as she grins and lick her lips "and to taste your blood"

After that, Gaia vanishes in a swirl of sand.

2 days later

The month break has ended and the Chunnin Exam Finals has begun, the Genin that went through the the last 2 parts of the exam are standing patiently in the battle ring and thouands of Konoha citizens are at their seats to watch the fights. Even very important guests are there to watch such as the Daimyos from neighbouring nations and the Kazekage at the booth with Sarutobi and his body guard Raido.

And blending with the Spectators, Kushina, Naruko, Satsuki and Mei are sitting on their chairs and no one even noticed them or likely cared since they are interested in the finals.

"I don't see Naruto-kun" whispers Naruko to her mother

"He'll be there, he has something to do first" whisper Kushina

(Flashback: 2 hours ago)

"Head for the arena" said Naruto "blend in with the crowd and wait for the signal"

"and where will you go?" said Kushina

"I have something to do before I start fighting" said Naruto. "Don't worry; Sarutobi wouldn't disqualify me for not showing up, and no doubt Kakashi would be also late too. I'll see you later"

After that Naruto vanished in a purple flash as he used a waypoint seal.

(Flashback Ends)

"I hope he gets here, I want to see him fight" said Naruko

"You think you're the only one, dobe?" said Satsuki to Naruko as she cross her head and waits for the first match to start.

Ring

Hinata looks around with concern on her face as she cannot see Naruto anywhere.

_Where is he? _Thought Hinata _He's a bit late_

(Flashback: Yesterday)

CLANG

Naruto and Hinata resume their training in their usual spot, Hinata has her _**Byakugan**_ activated and her _**Gentle Fist **_stance in position while holding her kunai in her right hand.

CLANG

"Don't hesitate to kill, Hinata" said Naruto "I am the enemy, strike with all of intention to kill. Be a Kunoichi you are, let your instinct flow"

"Hai" said Hinata as she swing her kunai and jab her chakra channelled palms at Naruto swiftly.

POOF

"Well done, Hinata" said Naruto as he sat on a branch since Hinata was only sparring with a Shadow Clone. I think you are ready"

"A-Arigato, Naruto-kun" said Hinata

"No problem" said Naruto as he jumo down from the branch and walks away "get some rest, you have the finals tomorrow. Make me proud and make Neji regret his words and actions against you"

"Hai" said Hinata

(Flashback ends)

_I hope he's alright _thought Hinata

Hokage booth

Sarutobi is at his chair and smiles as this is the day that Naruto will be restrained and turn into the weapon and Minato planned 13 years for.

_It won't take long now, Minato _thought Sarutobi _Soon Konoha will have its weapon and bring glory to us all._

Ring

Genma the proctor approaches the Genin and starts announcing about some differences of the tournament. The only difference is that Dosu from Oto is out of the tournament due to an unfortunate accident and that Sasuke is fighting against Naruto instead of Gaia and Gaia is just an extra match to either Sasuke or Naruto depending on who wins.

"Now who is on the first match stay and the rest head for the booths" said Genma

The Genin head for the booth and 2 stay where they are as the first round isâ€¦

Hinata vs Neji

**End of Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Maelstrom Overlord**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Overlord.**

**A/N: this is a rewrite of the previous fanfic I did in the past, with the help of Hakkyou no Yami with ideas for it.**

Chapter 11

Konoha Arena

The first match starts with Hinata and Neji, the announcement caused everyone to awe with interest and everyone murmur and mutters about this.

"Hyuuga against Hyuuga, do you think they would do that after what happed to their clan?"

"I doubt Hinata would kill Neji, she isn't like that"

"Ha, Neji's got this in the bag"

"I don't know, I heard that she and Neji got a draw at the preliminaries"

"We just have to find out"

At the spectators, Kushina, Naruko, Mei and Satsuki are looking at Hinata.

"I heard that Naruto trained Hinata" said Kushina "and I believe we have another ally"

"Well she is beautiful" said Naruko

"You swing that way, do you Dobe?" said Satsuki smirking at Naruko

"S-Shut up" said Naruto with anger and embarrassment.

"Knock it off you 2" said Kushina "You'll give us away, we are not alone"

"Hai" said Mei as she look around to see that within ght crowd are ROOT ANBU and ANBU "It seems they are to trap Naruto-san"

"But it will not work" said Kushina "Naruto-kun predicted this when he found the Overlord's base and spied on the Hokage. Also Orochimaru will undoubtedly attack Konoha, he is like that"

Meanwhile at the Ring, Hinata and Neji poses in their _**Gentle Fist **_stance and their _**Byakugan**_ activated.

_Hinata's eyes are calm and calculated than before _thought Neji as he noticed the difference of Hinata's eyes.

_With only a few days of training with Naruto-kun, he helped me to find more confidence in myself _thought Hinata _Naruto-kun, you are the one that kept me believing in myself, arigato for your inspiration_

"Are you ready" said Genma to the 2 Hyuugas

"Hai" said Neji and Hinata

"Alright" said Genma "Hajime"

The battle begins and the 2 charge one another, the 2 start jabbing with their _**Gentle Fist**_ taijutsu, their moves are swift and almost invisible to the naked eye. Hinata dodge Neji's attacks and blocks then with her palms, Neji thrust his palm at Hinata but she jumps back and does a spin kick at the side of Neji's face, she hit him but Neji recovers and lands on his feet and poses in his stance. Hinata remains calm and focused, she waits for Neji to make his move. He did as he charges at Hinata and attempts to thrust his chakra channelled palm into her chest to strike her lungs to incapacitate her, but he failed as Hinata counterattacked with an armlock.

Neji is trapped in an armlock and tries to get free, then suddenly Hinata smirks as she does a hand sign and Neji starts to scream in agony.

"AHH!" screams Neji in pain as his head is pulsing violently.

This stayed for 5 minutes until Hinata let him go and halts the hand sign while she pulls off his Hitai-ate to reveal a green swastika-like mark on his forehead.

"Neat technique, capture and torture" said Kushina

"What did she do, Kaa-san" said Naruko

"She used a hand sign to use the _**Caged Bird Seal**_ on that other Hyuuga's forehead to slowly destroy his brain." Explained Kushina "The Hyuuga clan are devided in 2 houses, the main house and the brance house; the branch house is fated to have that mark on their forehead known as the _**Caged Bird Seal**_, it's a failsafe since the Hyuuga use the Branch House as servants and also to prevent the _**Byakugan **_from going to the wrong hands. Only the Main House and those who know the hand sign to activate it can use it to torture the Branch House. Clever bitch"

"But why don't she just use it already and win the match" said Satsuki with confusion

"I think she wanted to both mentally and physically defeat her opponent" said Kushina "I would if I were her. _I would love to do that to that bastard Hokage and Minato if there is a way to resurrect him so I can kill him again for what he did to my sweet Naruto-kun. They made him what he isâ€¦but it can be a good thing since the Overlord helped grow strong both physically and mentally. And his dark cold personalityâ€¦*moans* turns me on. Oh god I'm so horny right now, hurry up and get here so I can fuck you, Naruto-kun_

_Kaa-san is getting aroused again, no doubt she's thinking about Naruto-nii-chan _thought Naruko _can't blame her though, his dark dominant side is hot. Not to mention his demanding toneâ€¦*moan* Oh no, I'm also getting horny. Oh please hurry up, Naruto-kun. I crave for your cock in me._

_What the fuck is up with the Dobe and Kushina-san? _Thought Satsuki as she notices the strange behaviour around the 2 Uzumaki girls, she shrug at this and resume watching the match.

Hinata dodge more attacks from Neji and pulls out a kunai and inflict minor slashes at Neji's body and clothes. She occasionally uses the _**Caged Bird Seal**_ to incapacitate and mentally torture Neji while she kicks him in the face and sent him rolling on the floor. Neji grunts as he gets up until he gets a foot up his chin and sent him up in the air and she slashes at him in the face before he crashes onto the floor again. She left a gash on Neji's left cheek and blood seeps out from it and also his mouth.

And to make things worse for him, Hinata activates the _**Caged Bird Seal **_again and he starts screaming in agony.

"AHH!" screams Neji as he clutches his skull as tight as he can as the sensation hurts, it's like having a thousand hot needles jammed into his brain. Tears seep out from his tightly closed eyes "STOP THIS, IT HURTS!"

"It can't be helped" said Hinata as she hold her hand sign to resume the jutsu. "its fate"

"Stop" said Neji as he collapses onto his knees "Please Iâ€¦beg you"

"Okay" said Hinata as she stops the torture

Neji takes a few minutes to breathe until he activate his _**Byakugan **_and glares angrily at Hinata.

"You BITCH!" roared Neji as he charges at her and heads for the kill.

"Oh come on" said Hinata as she smiles and activates the _**Caged Bird Seal **_again and tortures him again.

"GAH!" screams Neji as head hurts while Hinata resumes the jutsu and kicks him in the face.

Hinata picks up Neji by the collar and drags him to the wall and slams his face in while holding the hand sign with her other hand. She unleash the hand sign to halt the _**Cage Bird Seal**_, and with fury, Neji uses _**Eight Trigrams : Rotation**_ and blew Hinata away. Hinata twirls and lands in a crouch, Neji wipes off the blood from his face and pulls out his kunai while activating his _**Byakugan**_, the pain was intense and he is clouded with rage. Hinata smirks at this and does a "come here" taunt at him.

"Grrrr, DAMN YOU!" roared Neji, void of any focus and full of raw rage as he charges in for the kill at Hinata. That was a big mistake as Hinata performs the hand sign and activates the _**Caged Bird Seal**_ and caused Neji to collapse. Hinata doesn't stop this time, she resumes the hand sign and watches Neji to scream in agony until he starts to have a stroke from the pain and foams out of the mouth.

"STOP HER, SHE'S KILLING HIM!" shouted Tenten with concern of her teammate.

_Shut the fuck up, bitch _thought Kushina _The show's getting interesting_

Hinata doesn't stop and watches Neji twitching and foaming in the mouth with his eyes rolled right back to his head. Then in 5 more minutes of pain for Neji, Hinata stops and finishes this match by picking up Neji tosses him side and walks out.

"I'm done" said Hinata as it's obvious who won.

Everyone was shocked at this and no one applauded to the victor.

_Is she fucking mental? _Thought a random spectator

_She almost killed her own kin_ thought another

_Did the massacre change her? _Thought another

_Bravo, bravo _thought Kushina, Naruko, Mei and Satsuki as they were well entertained by that match.

Overlord's base

Naruto saw the entire match through the viewing orb and he applauded at that form of entertainment.

"Well done, Hinata" said Naruto as he slowly applauses to the match "You did me proud and you amused me with that form of entertainment."

"_**I agree, bravo bravo" **_said the Overlord

"_**Oh Kami I'm so horny right now" **_said Kuremi as she find that match to erotic due to the sadistic action Hinata did. _**"All that painful screamingâ€¦oh Kami"**_

"I never knew Hinata would do that, she must've trying to amuse me" said Naruto "she did a good job"

"_**Indeedâ€¦so another one to tumble under the sheets eh?" **_said the Overlord

"We only just started our alliance" said the Overlord "I can't rush it; it's obvious that she loves me butâ€¦"

"_**But what?" **_said the Overlord

"It's not like Kaa-san and Naruko-nee-chan" said Naruto "I have been separated from them for 13 years and my feeling for them developed for 2 weeks back when I was training under you"

"_**Oh yes, I remember" **_said the Overlord _**"and it seems you still have feeling with your mother, sister and that bombshell Mei"**_

"I may have embraced with evil and my personality changed, but my relationship remains the same, it's just altered" said Naruto

"_**Oh yes, from the happy boy reunited with his family to the cold dominating lover you are today" **_said the Overlord _**"and no doubt that that Hyuuga girl wouldn't mind getting dominated by you"**_

"Enough with that perverted thoughts" said Naruto "We have important matters to settleâ€¦right Gnarl?"

"Indeed sire" said a raspy voice as it reveals to be an old grey imp-like creature in dark red robes and a lantern hovering over his head. Gnarl is a minion master, resurrected/summoned by Naruto and now under Naruto's services. "We have some interrogation to do"

"Continue Gnarl" said Naruto "I want to know where the "Will of Fire" is and the location of the Hokage Tombs. No doubt that they are in Konoha"

"Of course Sire" said Gnarl until a sound of metallic clatter echoes in the wind and caught Gnarl and Naruto's attention "The fuck was that?"

"I don't know and I don't like the sound of that" said Naruto as he and Gnarl heads towards the interrogation room where the captured ANBU is bruised and bloodied up and accompanied with 3 Browns named Mouldy, Giblet and Gloop.

"GIBLET! DON'T EAT THAT!" shouted Naruto and Gnarl as they saw Giblet trying to eat a cattle prod.

ZAP!

Too late

Konoha Arena

The first match ended with Hinata as the victor and Neji was sent to intensive care at Konoha Hospital with Tenten by his side.

"Oh Kami first Lee and now Neji" said Tenten as she and the medical ninjas head for the hospital.

Hinata is at the booth with the other Genin, Shikamaru and Kankuro step back from Hinata as she scare them now. Shino is also scared at what his teammate did but due to his clothing his face is partially hidden by the high collar and shades.

_What's happened to her? _Thought Shino

_Oh man, she's gone mental _thought Shikamaru _it would be troublesome to go against her. I might as well give up before my match starts._

However there is a problem as Sasuke and Naruto are not here to compete for the match and everyone is getting impatient, including the Hokage.

_Where are they, Sasuke must be here to stop Naruto and Narutobi must be here to be captured_ thought Sarutobi

"is something the matter?" asked the Kazekage

"Nothiing wrong, Lord Kazekage" lied Sarutobi "Just that our 2 competitors being a little late due to their habits of their sensei"

"Well we could wait for them and advance onto the next match" said the Kazekage

"a wonderful idea" said Sarutobi as he signals Raido and gives him a command "tell Genma to advance on with the next match. Sasuke and Naruto will arrive afterwards"

"Hai" said Raido before he vanish in a swirl of leaves to give Genma the news.

The crowd is getting more impatient and so are Kushina, Naruko, Mei and Satsuki as neither Sasuke nor Naruto is here. Genma was about to disqualify them until Genma to advance on to the next match and he nods at this.

"Due to lateness, the match will be postponed and the next one will start" said Genma "Kankuro and Shino, come down"

_Shit _thought Kankuro _I can't reveal my full techniques of my Karasuâ€¦damn it I have no choice _"Proctor, I forfeit the match"

"Huhâ€¦alright Shino wins by default" said Genma

Shino frowns at Kankuro for his cowardice, then suddenly Temari scoffed and jumps over the ledge and lands down to the ring.

"and you are?" said Genma

"It's my match next" said Temari

"Hai, it is" said Genma "Shikamaru Nara, come on down"

_Oh man, why do I have to have a woman for my opponent _thought _it is bad of seeing Hinata going crazy but this one is a living psycho. Maybe I too would call it quits and forfeit, I don't have any intention of being Chunnin. This to troublesome_

But before Shikamaru could forfeit, Hinata pushes him off the ledge and he lands down onto the ground.

"Damn it, thanks allot Hinata" said Shikamaru sarcastically and sighed "This is so troublesomeâ€¦*sigh* I envy the clouds in the sky, they just float by without a care in the world. That would be the life for me, as a cloud just drifting where the wind takes me and I wouldn't care where."

"Hey lazy-ass, are you getting up or not" said Temari

_Oh man this is so troublesome, I would just give up nowâ€¦_thought Shikamaruas he saw Temari open up her giant fan and swipes it to perform _**Wind Scythe Jutsu**_ at him. _Oh the other handâ€¦_

Shikamaru swiftly jumps up and dodges the wind attack.

"But the thought of being defeated by a woman is also troublesome and I would get the nagging of a lifetime for losing without pulling up a fight." Said Shikamaru "So I'll just shut up and fight, might as well do it until I get my ass kicked"

"So you decided to fight me huh?" said Temari

"It's not like I have a choice" said Shikamaru as he sighed "all women are troublesome, but the most troublesome is my mother with her constant nagging"

"Can't blame her for having a lazy sad excuse of a son" said Temari

"Arguing with you is just so troublesome" said Shikamaru lazily and sighed "just get this over with"

"Alright, I'll make this quick for you" said Temari smirking at the lazy genin and swoop her fan at him _**"Wind Scythe Jutsu"**_

Shikamaru lazily dodges the attacks jumps back into the shadows, he performs a hand sign and the shadows on his feet starts to expand and elongate like a snake.

"_**Shadow Posession Jutsu" **_said Shikamaru as his shadow head toward Temari's shadow, Temari is aware of the just as she witnessed it back in the prelims and she evades by jumping away from it or else she is caught in the jutsu and under Shikamaru's control. Luckily for her the jutsu has a limit and it cannot reach her. She used her fan to make a mark where the shadow can travel to, Shikamaru sighed and put his fingers to help think, it's not a hand sign but a habit to help him think a battle strategy to win this match. He may not look it but Shikamaru is an intelligent boy but he'd rather live a carefree life than using his keen intellect and have a serious career. The only he became a ninja is because he assumed it would give him an easy life to live byâ€¦oh boy was he wrong and he regretted every minute of being a ninja but it's too troublesome for him to moan about it and sucks it up and gets over it.

He opens his eyes as he thought of an idea to win, he takes off his jacked and ties it to a kunai to create a small parachute, he then performs _**Shadow Possession Jutsu**_ to distract the wind mistress and tosses the mini parachute into the air while she focus evades the shadows and reach the marked position, but isn't she gonna get surprised as the parachute formed a shadow for the last genin's jutsu to expand. She jumps back and side to side to avoid her shadow touching his. The evasion is complicated until the shadow reached its limit.

"Ha, nice try" said Temari as she slam her fan into the ground _damn he is a trick one, I underestimated this slacker. He's a smart one but he's not the only one who's good at tactics, I'll make a _**Clone Jutsu**_ _as a decoy, and when he takes the bait I'll strike._

But before she could do that, she wouldn't move her body, this confuses her and looks at Shikamaru smirking at her.

"Shadow Possession success" said Shikamaru

"W-What?" said Temari in shock "but how?"

"You were focusing on my first shadow that you failed to realise that I made a second shadow" said Shikamaru "I hid the second shadow into the first one and to locate any old tunnels presumably from previous matches years back. I was lucky that I found on and exits the hole behind you, the first move was to lure you toward the hole and thinking of trying to possess you with my first shadow, when you are at my range with my second shadow I strike and make a checkmate"

"Y-You planned this all along" said Temari

"That's right" said Shikamaru "and to end this"

Shikamaru walk toward Temari and her forcefully mimicking his movements, he raised his left arm and she mimics the movement.

"I forfeit" said Shikamaru as he said the unexpected.

Everyone was dumbstruck at this and so was Temari

"W-whatâ€¦but why?" said Temari

"I caught you but what now when my jutsu wears off?" said Shikamaru "I used up my chakra using this jutsu, and at my weakened state I wouldn't stand a change or evade your attacks. In this situation I would lose this match no matter what, so the wise choice is to surrender and get out of this in one piece."

Shikamaru dispels the jutsu and sighed in relief.

"Well that's over" said Shikamaru as he walks away

Genma sweatdrops at this and so did Temari

"Erâ€¦okay, Temari wins the match" said Genma

Everyone boos and hisses at Shikamaru

"BOO, BOO!" booed Naruko

"what a waste of my time" said Kushina with disappointment "that was hardly a match"

"What do you expect from a Nara" said Satsuki "they are infamous for being lazy bastards"

"Oh well, at least we get to see Naruto-kun match" said Kushina

"Hai" said Naruko

"Me too" said Satsuki _I would love to see that prick's face when he on the ground with defeat when Naruto-kun kick his assâ€¦okay where did that come from. Why did I add the -kun suffix in his name, oh no I'm having feelings about him. Well he is a strong, dark, handsome boy. Damn it, stop this, he is just a friend and that's all_

The tension is growing and everyone is complaining as Sasuke and Naruto aren't here, the tension is killing Sarutobi as is worried that Naruto will not show up and his plans are foiled.

_This is getting bad, Naruto is not here and we cannot strike when he comes _thought Sarutobi

Then suddenly in a sudden flash of purple, Naruto arrives out of nowhere, dressed in his old orange jumpsuit and his hitai-ate on. He looks around to see that everyone is in shock at Naruto's opening act.

"You're late" said Genma "what took you?"

"I did some warm up exercises and last minute training" said Naruto _to be honest I was having fun interrogating that ANBU_

(Flashback: Naruto's base)

The sound of painful screams were heard as the 3 minions are cutting off the ANBU's toes one by one, grilling them and force feeding them to him as he refuses to talk.

"Where is it?" said Naruto

"*grunt* fuck you" said the ANBU despite the pain he is in.

Naruto nods at the minion to cut off another toe and to the other to shove it down his throat

"No, NOO *GACK* *GULP* *Kofff!*" said the ANBU "please no more"

"Then talk" said Naruto

"No, I will never betray Konoha" said the ANBU

"Giblet, start with his fingers next" said Naruto

"Yes master" said Giblet as he then cuts off the ANBU's left pinky and casues hi to scream in pain, the blade is hot so the wound can be cauterized and prevent bleeding because Naruto want's him alive.

"AHH!" screams the ANBU

"you know, every time you don't talk" said Naruto "you literally lose a part of you, then we grill it up and feed it to you. First are your toes, next are your fingers, then the tentacles and lastly your penis all in one or slowly cut into slices. And we'll continues this since we have hundreds of ANBU corpses to slice, dice, grill and serve for you unless you talk"

"Y-You're insane" said the ANBU

"You don't know the meaning of the word" said Naruto "Giblet, start slicing"

"Yes master" said Giblet as he heats up the scalpel and sharpens it.

The torture and interrogation resumes, Giblet starts slicing off the fingers one by one and ignoring the painful screams from the prisoner.

"Make every piece nice and crispy" said Naruto to Mouldy the minion "and marinate them in blood"

"Yes master" said Mouldy as he wears an apron and grills up bits of ANBU on a BBQ.

"Noâ€¦no more please" screamed the ANBU "STOP THIS!"

"are you going to talk?" said Naruto

"Never!"

"I thought so" said Naruto "giblet, castrate him"

"Yes master" said Giblet as he then pull down the ANBU's pants and slowly slice through the ball sac and severed one testicle and starts to sever the other.

"STOP!" screams the ANBU until his balls are cut off.

"Collect more balls and throw them in a cauldron of boiling blood" said Naruto "ball and blood soup would be the starters."

"Yes master" said Mouldy

"No, I'll talk, I'll talk" said ANBU as he gives in due to the pain.

"Well tell me" said Naruto

"The Hokage Tombs are outside Konoha and guarded by 12 Fire Guardians" said the ANBU "the location is at the southern plains near the forest. The Tomb is hidden by a strong genjutsu."

"and what of the "Will of Fire?" said Naruto "is it in the tomb?"

"No" said the ANBU "the "Will of Fire" is pass down from Hokage to Hokage, no one knows it's location other than the hokage themselvesâ€¦except one"

"Who?" said Naruto

"H-Her name is Mito" said the ANBU "Mitoâ€¦Uzumaki, late wife of the Shodai Hokage"

"By now she would be dead" said Naruto as he place his _**Hell Sword **_near the ANBU's neck "don't insult me with your ignorance and tell me who?"

"Only Mito knows the location of the "Will of Fire" said the ANBU "I'm telling you the truth, she is concealed in a space-time prison created by the Shodai after he ripped out the Kyuubi out of her. she may be 100 years old but in appearance she'd be in her late 20/ early 30s"

"And where is she?" said Naruto

"We don't know" said the ANBU as he feel death drawing near "Information is hiddenâ€¦by Hokage-sama"

After that, the ANBU dies, Naruto turns to Gnarl who wrote everything down.

"well at least we know where the Hokage Tombs are" said Naruto

"and the "Will of Fire"? said Gnarl

"Only Mito Uzumaki knows the location of the "Will of Fire" said Naruto "and the location is unknown either. *sigh* looks like we have more info to gather"

"Shall I capture more ANBU to interrogate?" said Gnarl

"They will not know either" said Naruto "only the Hokage has the knowledge about the "Will of Fire" but I doubt he would write it down on piece of paper for everyone to see it. But the location of Mito Uzumaki however, perhaps I have to look for something personal of the Shodai's to find her and the "Will of fire"

"So the Tomb is the first location to go" said Gnarl

"Hai" said Naruto to Gnarl "I want you to head for the Tombs and claim the corpses of the last Hokage and bring them here"

"Of course master" said Gnarl as he then vanish into darkness to carry on with his mission.

"Now that's out of the way" said Naruto "time for me to head for the arena and have some fun"

Flashback ends

_Once I get the corpses of the Hokage and clues of the "Will of Fire's" whereabouts, I will start my ultimate plan to destroy Konoha and the first chapter of world domination _thought Naruto as he sits down on the ground and waits for Sasuke to arrive. That is until a swirl of sand appears in the ring and Gaia appears in front of Naruto.

"Your match hasn't started" said Naruto "go and wait until either me or Sasuke wins"

"It's not the Uchiha I want to fight" said Gaia in a dark dangerous "it's you"

"Oh" said Naruto as he stands up and pulls out a pair of Kunai "Well screw the rules, I was bored anyway"

And not a minute too soon, Sasuke arrives with Kakashi.

"Speak of the devil" said Naruto

"Sorry I'm late" said Kakashi "got lost in the road of life"

_And here goes the lame excuse _thought Naruto

_Just in time too_ thought Sarutobi until the Kazekage speaks

"Lord Hokage, I have a suggestion" said the Kazekage

"What is it?" said Sarutobi

"Since my daughter will be fighting who either wins this match, why not let her fight the 2 as well" said the Kazekage

"A 3-way battle?" said Sarutobi

"it would give them experience for fighting more than one opponents" said the Kazekage

"Well it is unorthodox but it would make the match more interesting" said Sarutobi _and not to mention make the capture of Naruto much easier. _"Very well. Raido"

"Hai" said Raido as he then vanish into a swirl of leaves to tell Genma, Raido reappears beside and tells Genma "Lord Hokage announces a 3-way battle, Gaia no Subaku competes agains Sasuke and Naruto"

"I see" said Genma as he nods at this and Raido returns to the Hokage, he clear his throat and speaks the spectators "Ladies and Gentlemen, by the Hokage's wishes and request by the Kazekage, there will be a 3-way battle. Sasuke Uchiha vs Naruto Uzumaki vs Gaia no Subaku."

The audience cheers to this as something interesting is happening.

"Wow, a 3-way battle" said Kushina "that is a rarity"

"I would be happy if that Gaia person does damage to Sasuke" said Satsuki

"Gaia is scary" said Naruko "I have this weird feeling about her"

"What do you mean?" said Satsuki

"Look at her eyes" said Naruko "they are eyes of a stone cold, insane, sadistic killer with no mercy or remorse to anything that lives. My guest that she's a Jinchuriki"

"You're right" said Kushina "I have heard that Suna has the Shukaku sealed into a premature child in order to develop a weapon. And their progress was a success, sealed up by none other by her own fatherâ€¦the Kazekage"

"You mean thatâ€¦"

"If the Overlord hadn't come to Naruto-kun's lifeâ€¦he would be like that Gaia person" said Kushina "a stone cold killer and loyal pawn to Konoha with the strength to take down armies. It's kind of Ironic that Naruto-kun has that strength but his loyalties to himself and no one, he is free thanks to the Overlord and now he's that Overlord."

Naruko nods with agreement and turns to watch her twin brother confronted with the Uchiha and the Shukaku Jinchuriki.

"Okay you 3, you are competing against each other so keep your guard up and no hesitation" said Genma "ready"

"Hai" said Naruto

"Hai" said Sasuke

"Just get on with it" said Gaia showing some little patience and eyeing at Naruto with bloodlust and chuckling insanely at him.

"Alright" said Genma "Hajime

Sasuke activates his _**Sharingan**_and pulls out a pair of Kunai and charges.

Naruto pulls out his _**Hell Sword **_charges.

Gaia uses her sands and sends them towards Naruto and Sasuke

The 3 clash towards each other, their match has begun.

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Maelstrom Overlord**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Overlord.**

**A/N: this is a rewrite of the previous fanfic I did in the past, with the help of Hakkyou no Yami with ideas for it.**

Chapter 11

Konoha Arena

The arena is covered by a sandstorm caused by Gaia's sand, everyone cannot see the 3 genin in the ring but they can hear the attacks. Curiosity grew within everyone in the spectator seats as they want to know is going on. Within the eye of the storm, Naruto and Sasuke is clashing kunai while Gaia is distracted by a dozen Shadow Clones. Naruto decided not to use his newfound powers on Sasuke just yet as he wanted to make this battle long and exciting. He always wanted to fight the arrogant Emo Uchiha and this is his great moment of his life.

CLANG

CLANG

WHACK

Naruto punches Sasuke in the face and sent him crashing into the ground as they were in midair when they were clashing blades on one another. Naruto lands down, picks up Sasuke and tosses him in the air. He looks up and tosses a fury of Shuriken and Kunai at him, Sasuke recovers and curls in a ball as the barrage come and slashes through his skin but his body and face are fine. Some Shuriken and Kunai were embedded to his legs and arms and blood seeps out from the wounds. But he pulls them out and tosses them at Naruto. Naruto deflects them as he pulls out his _**Hell Sword**_, he dashes to Sasuke and swings his sword vertically but Sasuke barely dodges the attack as his sleeve is torn from his shirt.

Naruto smirks darkly and kicks Sasuke in the stomach and sends him flying into the wall, Naruto turns to Gaia who is trying to catch the clones with her _**Sand Coffin**_, she caught a few and crushes them with _**Sand Funeral**_. Her instincts kicked him and turns to see Naruto dashing towards her for the kill, she block the attacks with her hardened Sand Shield. She creates a stake made of sand and lunges it at Naruto. Luckily Naruto is wearing armour underneath his Orange Jumpsuit; the stake crumbles into dustâ€¦well sand to be precise. Naruto swings his Sword at her but his attacks are stopped but her sand defences. She the traps Naruto by wrapping his ankles with her sands and its slithering it way up to bind him up; Gaia laughs insanely and her grin shows a sadistic feature.

"I got you, your blood with satisfy me" said Gaia as she stretch out her hand and said "_**Sand Coffin"**_

The sands harden and encase Naruto into a hard cocoon, Naruto doesn't struggle as the sand is too hard to break with the density of steel. Sasuke got up and saw the opportunity to strike Naruto and Gaia while they were distracted.

"Perfect" said Sasuke smirking "I can use my new jutsu on the dobe and that Suna bitch"

Sasuke activate his _**Sharingan**_ and channel lightning chakra into his hand, he jumps back to get a good distance as this jutsu requires speed and he needs a good run if he wanted to make an effective attack.

"Here goes nothing" said Sasuke, he dashes in full speed and hold his arm channelled with lightning chakra. He reaches Naruto and plunges the attack from behind.

"_**CHIDORI!" **_shouted Sasuke as his jutsu called _**Chidori**_ went through the sand cocoon.

But the jutsu doesn't affect Naruto but the cocoon starts to shatter, Naruto broke free by spread his arms out. Sasuke and Gaia widen their eyes at this; the Orange Jacket is torn up and reveals a dark chest plate with a Crimson Spiral in the centre. Naruto takes off his jacket to reveal his armour more and a red cape over his shoulders and pinned up with a brooch that resembles a face of a minion. Naruto's left hand is covered in bandages as his right hand is clad in a vambrace, a left pauldron resembling a fox's skull and gauntlet with a demonic feature and it resembles a claw. His pants suddenly change from orange to black with greaves with faces of demonic skulls on the top.

"Oh damn, I used too much chakra that by Genjutsu dispelled. Oh well" said Naruto sighing as he pull out a scroll, opens it and a Close Helmet with 3 prongs appear in a poof of smoke. He grabs the helmet and puts it on. "Guess it can't be helped"

Naruto turns to see Sasuke in a shocked and slighted feared expression; Naruto stare darkly under his helmet and points his sword at the Uchiha.

"Are you ready to strike me with that jutsu again, Uchiha?" said Naruto "Go on, do it again"

"I'm not falling for your taunts, Dobe" said Sasuke as his _**Shaingan **_blazes at Naruto.

"I don't need to taunt you, Sasuke" said Naruto darkly "You are just too easy to anger. You think you can avenge your clan and kill the one who is responsible? I find it doubtful; it's obvious that you are weak and pathetic just like the killer said to you. No wonder you're still alive, you're not worth killingâ€¦you might as well forfeit the match and flee to your pathetic life"

"Shut the fuck up you bastard" said Sasuke darkly "I will not be mocked at by a dead last like you"

"You think I'm still the same knuckleheaded ninja" said Naruto "well you're wrong, the past month change me and I'll show you the result of my power"

Naruto ripped off his bandages to reveal his demonic glowing arm, Sasuke widen his eyes at this.

"I earned this by killing my "sensei" at the end of the training" said Naruto "my original arm was beyond repair until now. Behold the might of the Overlord, MINIONS!"

A horn-like sound was heard and something comes out from the ground, brown imp-like creatures spout out and wielding various tools and weapons. Naruto summoned about 10 of them and smirks darkly at Sasuke who is shocked at this. Gaia saw this as an opportunity to attack but Naruto is aware and performed _**Plasma Wall Jutsu**_ to block her out of the way.

"Wait your turn, this battle between me and the Uchiha" said Naruto before he turns to Sasuke "Shall we continue this battle Sasuke?"

"Why are you so calm" said Sasuke with his _**Sharingan**_ still activated and channelling his chakra to perform _**Chidori **_"I will kill you for mocking me"

"Well come one, attack already" said Naruto "Why the hesitation?

"Okay, you asked for it" said Sasuke as he charges at Naruto

"Minions, attack" commanded Naruto to his minion horde.

"Yes master" said the minions as they charge to Sasuke.

Sasuke pull out a pair of Kunai and poses in a battle position, he charges toward the minion hoard and starts slaying them one by one. With the aid of his _**Sharingan**_ he can predict the minion's movements, Naruto just watches and summons more minions to stall the Uchiha while he concentrates on his other opponent. He dispels the_** Plasma Wall Jutsu**_ and the sands suddenly charge toward Naruto.

He dodges them and counters attacks by slicing through the sands like they were tendrils from a demon. Gaia grunts in pain and starts holding her head while her eyes widen and filling with pain and insanity, she starts to roar angrily and the sands attack Naruto on their own accord. The gourd shatters and turns to sand while it pours down onto the ground. It slowly encases her into a ball-like cocoon while the rest of the sand attacks Naruto. Naruto channels his plasma chakra into his arms and performs _**Plasma Shield Jutsu**_ to block the sands and partially turn them into glass instantly by the touch. Naruto charges to shatter the cocoon but spikes start to form out from the shell and increase the density before Naruto could strike.

CLANG

The blade just bounces back and a spike shoot at Naruto's and scratched his arm, he had to jump back, he notices a thousand grains of sand levitate in the air and merges together and form a floating eye, he then hear muttering from Gaia while she is contained in the Sand Cocoon. She mutters hand signs as she is conjuring a jutsu she has under her sleeve. Naruto has to think of a way to stop her and quick, he then remembered Sasuke's jutsu that freed him from Gaia's grasp from before. He then turns to Sasuke and fought of an idea to penetrate Gaia's defences.

_Well he'll be of use to me for once_ thought Naruto _I just need to get him to use that jutsu again_

Naruto calls off the minions and tosses a kunai at the Uchiha to get his attention, the Uchiha stares Naruto and poses for battle.

"How about this, I'll give you a first blow on me with that jutsu of yours" said Naruto as he plunge his _**Hell Sword**_ on the ground and widely opens his guard. "Wellâ€¦go on, free of charge"

"What are you playing at?" said Sasuke suspiciously

"Oh what's wrong" said Naruto "Don't tell me that you are scared of me. Well it wouldn't be surprising since your cowardice did keep you alive from the massacre. The killer must've pitied you for being such a pathetic, isolated weak cowardly emo that dreams the impossible of being strong."

"Shut up!" said Sasuke angrily

"Struck a nerve did I?" said Naruto "Well I am stating the truth; you did is plea for your life while your family was massacred. You didn't even try to alert all of Konoha before it's too late; you think you can avenge them? You are nothing but a meek mouse in a nest snakes"

"SHUT UP!" said Sasuke as his anger got the better of him, his rage caused his _**Cursed Seal **_to act up and he channels his arm in chakra to perform _**Chidori**_. Naruto move his foot and move aside from this.

Naruto as he watches Sasuke charge in for the kill; Sasuke boosts up his speed and prepares to strike. Before the Uchiha could plunge his jutsu at Naruto, the newly crowned Overlord dodges slightly to the right and Sasuke didn't stop until he strikes at the Sand Cocoon. _Bull's eye_

Sasuke's _**Chidori **_pierced through Gaia's Sand Cocoon and wounded her, the pain of the wound casues Gaia to wake up and looks down. And to her horror she gasped and widens her eyes in terror, she screams as she saw blood coming out of her wound.

"AGGGHHH! BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOOOOD!"

Naruto can sense a disturbance in the area, something demonic, Sasuke is trying to get his arm out but something got him. Sasuke channels lightning chakra to force whatever is grabbing his arm and sets himself free. Sasuke jumps back and a demonic arm made of sand pops out as it attempts to grab the Uchiha. Sasuke looks at the demonic arm pull back into the hall. Suddenly a golden eye with a 4 star shaped pupil appeared out of the shadows of the hole and caused the Uchiha to wince in fear. Naruto raised his brow at this as he just got a sudden glance of the Shukaku

Sasuke, petrified in fear. He never felt scared like this ever since the Uchiha massacre, and due to his petrification something was plunges it into the centre of Sasuke's chest from behind. Sasuke widen his eyes and look down to see a purple glowing blade sticking out of his chest and the intense heat is burning him.

"You shouldn't let your guard down, not for an instant" said Naruto quietly and dark, Sasuke slowly turn his head to Naruto. A cold shiver run down his spine, Naruto is giving out a dark KI and Sasuke is feeling the fear flowing through. "In the presence of a predator"

Naruto pulls out the plasma sword and grabs the Uchiha by the neck, he tighten the grip and starts choking him. Sasuke grab hold of his neck to prevent the suffocation. Naruto just coldly looks at Sasuke and watches him fight for air. Naruto then slams him down on the ground and pins his hands together with a Kunai.

"AGH!" screamed Sasuke as the Kunai pierces his hands, Naruto then plunge more kunai into Sasuke's legs so that he cannot move. Naruto pulls out his _**Hell Sword **_and places the blade near the back of the neck in an execution position.

"End of the line, Uchiha" said Naruto darkly as he raise his blade in the air "Say goodbye to your wasted life"

Suddenly the sand cocoon starts to crack and crumble into sand, Gaia is in pain and heavily breathing. Her eyes are half closed and is at the verge of passing out. She grunts in pain as her head is acting up again. Suddenly Temari and Kankuro appear to assist her.

"This does not concern you" said Naruto to Temari and Kankuro "Begone"

"You shut up" said Kankuro as he is about to us his puppet Karasu on Naruto but Temari stops him.

"Don't, our top priority is to treat Gaia's wounds before we strike" said Temari

"So you were plotting on Konoha's destruction" said Naruto at the Suna ninja and then looks at the air to see feathers raining down and also heard an explosion echoing in the wind. "Oh, so it begins, eh?"

"You knew?" said Temari

"Indeed" said Naruto as he perform a hand sign and said "Kai"

He dispelled the genjutsu and then turns to Temari and Kankuro

"However, my battle with that Jinchuriki is still on" said Naruto as he point his _**Hell Sword **_at the Suna ninjas "Put her down or I'll decapitate you both"

"_**Wind Scythe Jutsu"**_ said Temari as she pull out her ninja fan and swipes it at Naruto

The gust of wind blows Naruto back and gives the 3 the chance to escape. Naruto watches the Suna ninjas escape into the forest outside of Konoha. Naruto then was accompanied by Kushina, Naruko, Mei and Satsuki.

"Is it time?" asked Kushina

"It is" said Naruto as he pull out scrolls and give each of them to his female accomplices "the battle will distract them, that'll be enough time to plant our first step of my plans"

"Can't we just leave and watch Konoha get destroyed?" said Mei

"Don't underestimate Konoha" said Naruto "they have the strongest ninja clans in their arsenal. Now go, my battle continues"

"Hai" said the 4 female accomplices as they scatter into Konoha.

"Alright now, time to plant "Step 2" said Naruto as he perform a Shadow Clone and talks to him "Get to the Hokage Tower and find anything that would relate to the Tower Heart and come back to me alive"

"Hai" said the Clone as he henges into an unknown ninja and dashes for the Hokage Tower, this battle gave him the advantage to infiltrate the Tower whilst everyone is distracted by the invasion.

Naruto he watches the wind mistress and puppet master slowly fade into the distance and commence the hunt of the Suna Kunoichi known as Gaia no Subaku

"You can't escape" said Naruto in a deadly whisper as he charges toward the forest and hunts for Gaia for his unfinished battle against her. "Because you owe me a fight and I won't stop until I get one"

Arena Roof

Sarutobi is taken hostage by his former student Orochimaru while he watches the 3-headed snake summon cause destruction around the village. Sarutobi notices that a tear was seeping out of Orochimaru's serpentine eyes, Sarutobi smirks at this.

"Are you crying because you are happy or regretting your actions, Orochimaru" said Sarutobi

"Kukukuku, not at all" said Orochimaru as he the plunge his kunai into his own hand and yawned. "I was just getting sleepy; planning this did get me up all night"

"Sure it did" said Sarutobi

Meanwhile at the Arena

Konoha ninja are clashing blades against Oto and Suna ninja to protect the unconscious civilians, Sakura is awake and look around to see ninja clashing blades on one another, Konoha is under attack and right under their noses. Suddenly Kakashi appear in front of her and speaks to her.

"Sakura, I have a mission for you" said Kakashi "Go down and help Sasuke out of that rubble. Once you do, treat his wounds and go after Naruto. He is now branded as a traitor and for the crimes of attempted murder of his fellow comrade"

"Will you assist me?" asked Sakura

"I cannot" said Kakashi "I need to be here and protect the civilians from harm, only take Sasuke with you to locate Naruto and then arrest him. Use necessary actions if he refuse."

"But how will I find him, I don't know where he is" said Sakura

"I will summon a tracker for you" said Kakashi as he smear blood from his cut and on his thumb, does some hand signs and place his hand on the back of a random unconscious civilian. In a poof of smoke, a brown pug appears out of nowhere. "Pakkun here will track Naruto down"

"This is my trackerâ€¦a dog?" said Sakura

"Listen lady, I'm not just some cute puppy" said Pakkun "I'm an expert tracker dog-nin"

_I didn't say cute _thought Sakura

"Sakura, this mission is assigned by the Elders of Konoha" said Kakashi "succeed and they'll reward you with the promotion as Chunnin as the rank of this mission is an S Rank. Sasuke will also share the reward also"

"Hai" said Sakura as she crawls down and sneaks out to assist Sasuke, unaware that a certain Hyuuga is watching her.

_I don't think so, bitch_ thought Hinata as she quietly leave into the shadows.

Konoha

BOOM

Explosions were heard and boomed in Konoha, houses and buildings were levelled down by the invaders and the Giant Snake Summon. Konoha Jonin, Chunnin, Genin and ANBU are fighting off the Suna and Oto ninjas that are causing chaos in the village. Luckily the residence of the area was evacuated into the shelters located within the mountains underneath the Hokage faces.

And within the battlefield, Kushina and the other 3 women are stealing the deceased's uniforms to use as disguises. And since they are in a battle, no one will notice.

"Alright, time for Step 1 to commence" said Kushina as she open up her scrolls to read the content of the scrolls. She laughs with amusement and shook her head at this. "Oh Kami that is evil"

"What is it, Kaa-san?" asked Naruko as she put on her ANBU mask

"We're to booby trap the entire village once the fight stops" said Kushina

"So we can place the traps within the construction?" said Satsuki

"Exactly" said Kushina as she plunge a kunai into the ground "Scout the entire area, scan the entire village and return here to this point"

"Hai" said the 3 Kunoichi as they vanish to commence their mission.

_I hope you have something big planned, Naruto-kun _thought Kushina before she vanishes in a swirl of leaves.

Back to the Arena

Sasuke struggles to be free as his hands are pinned to the ground, Sasuke growls at the mockery Naruto gave to him, insulting his clan pride and making him feel vulnerable li,e he was back in the Uchiha Massacre. He winces in pain as the deep wound inflicted by Naruto's _**Plasma Jutsu**_ is intensely painful.

"He'll pay for this" said Sasuke as he stands up and grunts in pain until he notices Sakura running towards him. "S-Sakura"

"Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei gave us a mission" said Sakura "we are to search and arrest Naruto"

"What crimes did he do?" asked Sasuke while Sakura tries to pull out the Kunai without causing pain. "AGH! DAMN IT!"

"Sorry" said Sakura

"It's alright" said Sasuke "anyway, what's the crime?"

"He is branded as a traitor" said Sakura "plus this mission will make us Chunnin if we succeed"

CLANG

CLANG

A few bodies of Oto ninja collapse from mid-air and Kakashi arrives infront of his 2 students.

"Did you tell him, Sakura?" asked Kakashi

"Hai" said Sakura but she is concerned of Sasuke's condition "but Sasuke-kun is in too much pain as that wound is serious"

"I'll be fine" said Sasuke

"Take these" said Kakashi as he give Sasuke and Sakura a small pouch containing Food Pills, Chakra Pills and Blood Pills.

"What are they?" said Sakura

"Food pills will help regain your energy, Chakra pills will resotre your chakra and Blood Pills will replace the lost blood and slowly heal wounds" said Kakashi "courtesy by the Elders, now go"

"Hai" aid Sasuke and Sakura as they leave with Pakkun

"I got his scent" said Pakkun "this way"

Forest outside of Konoha

Naruto starts to pursue Gaia and her 2 genin comrades, he blast and chop down trees that are in his way and dashes with all his speed.

"How long are you going to run?" said Naruto as he performs hand signs while he resumes the chase. He performs _**Plasma Disk Jutsu**_ and throws them at his prey.

The Plasma disks wisp through the trees and chop them down, the trees are falling randomly and assuming to slow Temari and Kankuro down so that Naruto will get to Gaia.

"Damn it" said Temari

"Just surrender Gaia and I'll let you go" said Naruto "Would you rather risk your life to protect a Jinchuriki?"

"Oh course" said Temari "she's my sister"

"But you don't treat her like one" said Naruto "Deep down you want her to die, why not use that opportunity and run away."

"PISS OFF!" shouted Temari as she swipe her ninja fan at Naruto and causes the winds to lacerate the trees and at Naruto. The winds only scratch the armour.

"Don't bother" said Naruto "this armour is impervious to chakra based attacks, sharp and blunt weapons. You are just sealing your fate, _**Plasma Style:**_**Explosive Homing Plasma Spheres no jutsu"**_

Naruto blasts out 10 plasma balls and they are homed onto Temari and Kankuro.

"Go on and run" said Naruto "I'll just catch up and hunt you all down"

Temari and Kankuro increase their speed and making sharp turns to lose the homing plasma balls homing on them.

BOOM

BOOM

A few hit trees and exploded, the flames engulf the trees that were hit and the flames start to spread across the forest. Temari looks back and widen her eyes in shock to see such destruction caused by the young Overlord.

"Don't look back" warned Kankuro to his sister "Keep going"

BOOM

Another tree got hit and exploded, then another and another.

Naruto sees the Suna Genin evading his attacks and trying to lose him.

"Desperate aren't they?" said Naruto as he slice through a tree and commence his pursuing "Looks like they want me away from her until she gains conscious."

Meanwhile

Sasuke, Sakura and Pakkun are at the forest a few miles away from Naruto, Pakkun caught the scent of smoke and stops.

"What's wrong" said Sakura

"Iâ€¦I lost the scent" said Pakkun "the smoke has overwhelmed the smell"

"You mean we lost Naruto?" said Sasuke

"Not entirely" said Pakkun as he starts sniffing on the ground "He is chasing the Suna ninjasâ€¦I got their scent"

"So if we find them, we'll find Naruto" said Sasuke "Let's go then"

Sasuke, Sakura and Pakkun resume their mission and heads on; Sasuke suddenly gets a cold shudder down his spine when he thought about Naruto. His cold stare and dark KI made the young Uchiha feel vulnerable again, like he was when the murderer of the Uchiha massacre almost put him in deep insanity. But Naruto is like staring death right in the eyes as he was about to die back there when Naruto was about to cut his head off. He knows that Naruto was deadly serious of killing him, he can tell by the look in his eyes despite of wearing a helmet.

_Damn it _thought Sasuke as he shivers in fear _not now; I don't want to think about it._

Unaware of Team 7, they are followed by someone. A pair of pearl-like eyes is glaring at them.

"I don't think so, bitches" said Hinata as she follows the 2 genin's from Team 7.

**End of Chapter 11**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Maelstrom Overlord**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Overlord.**

**A/N: this is a rewrite of the previous fanfic I did in the past, with the help of Hakkyou no Yami with ideas for it.**

Chapter 12

Konoha

Konoha is now a battlefield, the ninjas from Suna and Oto are clashing blades against the ninjas of Konoha, even the matriarch and patriarch of the known ninja clans sprung to action. The Inuzuka clan are hunting down Oto ninjas and Suna ninjas with their dogs, the Aburame are using their insects against those pests (no pun intended), the original Ino-Shika-Cho trio use their teamwork and signature jutsus such as the _**Body expansion Jutsu, Shadow Stangle Jutsu **_and _**Mind destruction Jutsu**_. The ANBU are busy focusing on the giant snake summon that is destroying the buildings, but their troubles are over when a giant toad land on top of it and kills it. On top of that toad is a man in his 50s with spiky lone white hair and resembles a kabuki actor. It is Jiraiya the toad sage, he grins as he defeated that snake.

"Master Jiraiya" said one of the ANBU "Thank Kami you came"

"And a good thing too" said Jiraiya as he jumps off the toad and lands on the ground while counterattack nearby enemies. "That bastard Orochimaru is up to his old tricks, where's the Hokage?"

"With that traitor Orochimaru" said the ANBU captain

"Okay, I want you to search for Naruto" said Jiraiya "We can't risk losing our weapon after what our Yondaime did to sacrifice his life for"

"Master Jiraiya" said one of the ANBU "I've got info that Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno were given a mission by the elders to capture Naruto who has left the village"

"Go and assist them" said Jiraiya

"But what of the village?" said the ANBU captain

"We have plenty of shinobi here" said Jiraiya "plus I am here too, now go"

"HAI" said the ANBU squad as they vanish in a swirl of leaves and left to assist the Uchiha and the Pink Haired bi-I mean kunoichi.

Meanwhile

Kushina is placing booby trap seals everywhere in the deserted street of Konoha, various traps are stored in those seals and are primed. The seals are on the floor and walls, inside buildings and on windows, they vanish to blend in with the buildings.

"There" said Kushina "that's one street done, more streets to be booby trapped.

Then suddenly Kushina was ambushed by Oto ninja and Suna ninja, they assumed that Kushina is an actual ANBU

"Die Konoha scum" said an Oto ninja

"Time for some fun" said Kushina "the Red Death strikes again"

Kushina unsheathes her katana and swiftly hacks the Suna and Oto Ninjas in pieces before she sheathes her sword with a click. The Suna and Oto ninja are reduced to blood and gore and Kushina walks away.

_No doubt this invasion would end and placing these traps all over this village would take several hours _thought Kushina until she smirked as she got an idea _luckily I learned a few jutsu from that scroll 13 years ago_

Kushina performs a hand sign and creates a few dozens of shadow clones.

"Alright guys, we need to do this fast" said Kushina "I have a feeling that this invasion will not last long. Now go and place those traps pronto"

"Hai" said the few dozen clones and vanish into resume the job.

"Right then" said Kushina as she resumes the trap setting in Konoha "I can't waste more time"

Outside of Konoha

Sasuke and Sakura are following Pakkun's lead while the pug tracks Naruto with his sense of smell.

"I think I got his scent" said Pakkun "let's go slackers"

"Arrogant mutt" mutters Sasuke

"What was that?" assumed Pakkun

"Nothing" lied Sasuke

Meanwhile Naruto continues chasing Temari and Kankuro in order to continue his fight against the Shukaku Jinchuriki Gaia. Temari and Kankuro jumps down from the branches and hides in the bushes and keeps quiet to hope that the new Overlord loses them.

_Come on, go _thought Temari in the bushes

Naruto looks around as he lost them, he narrow his eyes with suspicion and starts chopping down trees as he is unaware that they are literally under his nose.

"Now where have they gone?" said Naruto "they think they can hide from me, I'll give them credit for trying to lose meâ€¦but they can't hide forever."

"_**What do you suggest you do?" **_asked the Overlord

_Try out my new Doujutsu and see if it can locate them _thought Naruto as he slowly closes them _if it's superior to the _**Byakugan**_ _then it would work like one_

"_**You think it would work like that doujutsu, I mean no one know what abilities your doujutsu has" **_said the Overlord

_More the reason to test it and find out _thought Naruto as his eyes turn from blue to silver with ripples, he widen them as he instantly located Temari and Kankuro _so they are under me, clever but futile; no one escapes from my eyes_

Naruto then dashes away from them to make the Suna genins think they fooled them. Temari comes out of the bushes and sighed in relief.

"Finally we lost him" said Temari in relief

"Lost who now?"

Temari turns to see Naruto close to her face, her and Kankuro's face suddenly fills with fear and jumps back away from him. Naruto walks closer to her and unsheathes his _**Hell Sword**_

"The chase ends now, Suna ninja" said Naruto "surrender the Jinchuriki or forfeit your lives."

"Never" said Temari until Kankuro stood in front of her and positions for battle.

"Get out of here, Temari" said Kankuro "get Gaia to safety"

"But Kankuro" protests Temari until Kankuro argues back

"No buts" said Kankuro "we have a mission and we must fulfil it to bring Suna back its glory, now GO!"

"Hai" said Temari as she leaves with the unconscious Gaia

"So you want to get in my way" said Naruto "alright, it's your funeral"

"I am not scared of you" said Kankuro

"Your body betrays you" said Naruto as he can see the body language of Kankuro's body showing fear. "Your body is shivering and you are hesitating to strike me, is it that I scare you that much"

"You are worse than Gaia" said Kankuro

"9 times to be precise" said Naruto as he starts channelling Kuremi's chakra to demonstrate "and I'll show you why"

A portion of Kuremi's chakra skyrockets and causes a gust of wind to blow violently and forces Kankuro to crouch on one knee.

_Such power _thought Kankuro as he widen his eyes at this intense flow of power.

Naruto halts the flow and coldly glances at Kankuro.

"That is just one tail's amount of the demonic chakra within me" said Naruto "I contain the Kyuubi no Kitsune within me, strongest of all the 9"

"S-Strongest?" said Kankuro

"That's right" said Naruto "Imagine Gaia goes all demon but 9 times more deadlier, that is the power of the Kyuubi"

"You're bluffing" said Kankuro "there is no way you can contain that amount of power"

"You're right, no one can handle that amount of power" said Naruto "but that's beside the point, I would give you one last chance to stand aside of I will not hesitate to kill you"

"I have my answer" said Kankuro "the answer is nâ€¦"

Naruto suddenly approached Kankuro and swung his blade at him, but Kankuro dodges it barely and got a cut on his face and tore his hood off to reveal his spiky brown hair.

"Your movements are swift" said Naruto "so you are ready to fight me"

"I have no choice in the matter" said Kankuro as he removes the mummy like object off his back and pulls off the bandages to reveal a wooden 3 eyed puppet with 4 arms and wears a black ragged cloak. "_**Puppet Master Jutsu: Karasu"**_

Kankuro channels his chakra and forms them into puppet strings to control his puppet Karasu, the puppet's joints creak and clatter.

"A ninja puppeteer" said Naruto "Suna is famous for their puppets"

"But this is not just a puppet" said Kankuro "Karasu here has deadly tricks up his sleeve"

"I would suspect that" said Naruto as he watches the puppet fly towards Naruto as it reveals a poisonous hidden blade from its wrist. Naruto dodges it and swings his sword to chop it into firewood.

CLANG

Another hidden blade popped out and blocked the _**Hell Sword, **_Naruto performs _**Plasma Sword Jutsu**_ and swipes it at the puppets head but missed as the puppet decapitated itself with the help of Kankuro's strings and detachable body. Naruto frowns at this and jumps back, Kankuro smirks at this as he move his fingers to control the puppet, the puppet Karasu strikes at Naruto but misses as he ducks down and counterattacks it.

POOF

Karasu poofs into smoke and reveals to be a log, the puppet used the _**Substitution Jutsu**_ and appear behind Naruto to strike.

CLANG

Naruto saw the puppet sneak behind him thanks to his doujutsu, he channels his plasma chakra to perform _**Plasma sword **_and swings it at Karasu but missed thanks to Kankuro's fast finger work on the chakra strings. Naruto turns his eyes at Kankuro and decides to charges at him instead. But Karasu starts getting in his way by swiping poisonous blades at him on the wrists and shooting senbon needles dipped in poison. Kankuro saw this to his advantage to reveal his other puppets as he pull out scrolls from his pocket.

_I need to pull out the big guns to kill this guy _thought Kankuro as he open the scrolls and releases 2 more puppets out. _**Puppet Master Jutsu: Kuroari and SanshÅ uo**_

Kankuro summon 2 more puppets, the first is similar to Karasu but it has 6 arms instead of 4 and has red horns on its longer head and the body is the size of a barrel and hollow. Kuroari is built for captivity. The second puppet resembles a giant lizard with a metal shield on its back, Shanshouo is built for defence.

"Now die" said Kankuro as he sent Kuroari to assist Karasu while he stands on Sanshouo.

Karasu and Kuroari charges to kill Naruto, Naruto swing his _**Hell Sword **_and _**Plasma Sword**_ at them but Kankuro's finger work made them evade the blades swiftly. Kuroari appears behind Naruto and grabs him while plunging serrated blades on each segments of its 6 arms and Karasu retracts it's poisonous blades to strike at Naruto.

"Got you" said Kankuro smirking in triumph

But Naruto lift his leg and kicks Karasu away and grapples Kuroari's hard with his legs and slams it down to the ground. Naruto is now free from Kuroari's grasp with cuts on his arms and scratches on his armour. Naruto looks at Kankuro and charges at him to strike the Suna puppet master, Kankuro knew this would happen and controls Sanshouo to raise its defences up. Naruto swings his _**Hell Sword **_at the shield but it just bounces the blade back.

"Don't bother" said Kankuro "Sanshouo's defences are impregnable, not even your mighty sword and jutsus can break through them. The metal of this shield is a diamond alloy and absorbs heat and electricity."

Naruto then dodges Karasu's surprise attacks but didn't avoid Kuroari's as it traps him in its hollow body. Naruto is trapped inside and Kankuro smirks at this.

"Got you now" said Kankuro "I had to say that Karasu and Kuroari makes a deadly combination, and I'll show you why"

Karasu starts to deassemble and the joints retract blades, they hover around Kuroari and positioned to strike.

"Now you die" said Kankuro _**"Black Secret Jutsu: Iron Maiden"**_

Karasu's limbs and head dive down to Kuroari's body, the blades sunk into the puppet and inside the hollow body to impale Naruto with those blades. Kankuro smirks at this as Kuroari's body opens up to see the result. But he widen his eyes as he just see is not Naruto but a few Brown minions instead.

"What theâ€¦" said Kankuro until a huge blade sticks out from his chest and stomach, he widens his eyes and grunts in pain.

"I don't have time to waste" said Naruto darkly "die with ignorance and begone"

Naruto slashes up till Kankuro's chest and head is vertically sliced in half and spraying out blood, Naruto then swings his _**Hell Sword **_multiple times over and over until Kankuro is nothing but a pile of bloody chunks. He even destroyed the Puppets and piles them next to the piled up gore. Naruto doesn't clean the blood off and just sheathes it on his back.

"I'm coming now, Gaia" said Naruto as he leaves the area and commence the pursuit to the Jinchuriki named Gaia.

Back to Sasuke and Sakura

Pakkun is still following Naruto's scent and suddenly stops as he caught another scent.

"What's wrong" said Sasuke "why have we stopped?"

"I smell blood" said Pakkun as sniffed "and it's not Naruto's"

"Who's is it?" said Sakura reluctantly

"I don't know" said Pakkun "but let's check it out"

"We can't waste time, we need to get Naruto" said Sasuke

"If we don't investigate then we won't know what happened to Naruto" said Pakkun "our mission is to find and arrest him. That means bring him back alive"

"He has a point, Sasuke-kun" said Sakura

"Hnâ€¦fine we'll investigate" said Sasuke

"It's this way" said Pakkun as he dash to the area.

They arrive at the area and the stench of blood whiffs in the air, Pakkun covers his nose and whimpers at the stench.

"What's wrong, Pakkun" said Sakura "I assume that you got use to the stench of blood since you're a ninja summons"

"Hai but the stench is strong and by the smell of itâ€¦Naruto wasted no time killing the poor bastard" said Pakkun as he turns to the source of the smell "Look"

Sasuke and Sakura sees and causes their eyes to widen in horror, the sight from it gives shivers down Sasuke's spine and Sakura emptied out the contents of last night's dinner and breakfast on the ground. The sight isâ€¦horrible that it's best not to describe.

"My Kami" said Sasuke "Naruto did this?"

"no doubt about it" said Pakkun "I got the scent of metal on what's left of the body and then traced it on Naruto's weapon. They're a match, Naruto did this and I think he showed no remorse or regret on his actions"

"You mean he did this horrible thing without hesitating?" said Sakura as she is getting scared now "M-Maybe we can just return and report this mission as a fail"

"And lost this one of a life time opportunity to become a Chunnin?" said Sasuke "no way, besides I am not afraid, we're ninjas and we must expect these kind of things to happen. And it's Naruto we are talking about, I know how to deal with the Dobe"

"But Sasuke-kun" said Sakura "didn't you forget his sudden change back in the Forest of Death and what he said to us back then?"

(Flashback: month ago)

_Forest of death_

_RUMBLE_

_The bandaged ninja stops as he hears the rock pile rumbling, he looks at the rock pile Naruto is buried in and saw a hand spout out from the pile._

_"What theâ€¦" said the bandage ninja until he feels huge amount of demonic chakra flowing out_

_"Dosu, what's going on?" said Zaku_

_"I don't know" said the bandaged ninja known as Dosu as he then sees Naruto rising from the rock pile. Even Sasuke saw this and widen his eyes with shock and surprise._

_Naruto's face is covered in shadows by his own spiky blond hair, however his hair grew a few inches and it reached down to his shoulders, also it has red steaks at the tips. His orange jacket is torn and tattered due to the battle he had with the Overlord and also being buried under a pile of rocks. Naruto looks up to the Oto ninja and Sasuke and gaze them an icy cold glare through his shadow covered face. The icy glare gave the Oto ninjas a cold shiver down their spines, especially Sasuke as if he is looking at a demon with those cold blue eyes._

_Those eyes thought Dosu I've seen anything like them except for Lord Orochimaru, who is this kid_

_"So you got out of there alive" said Zaku as he shook off the cold shiver and smirks arrogantly at Naruto. "No matter, I'll bury ya again. **ZANKUHA!"**_

_Zaku blasts out air at Naruto but missed as the blonde just vanished instantly._

_"Huh?" said Zaku with shock until Naruto appeared again in front of him and gave him a punch in the gut, the impact of the punch feels like he has been hit by a cannonball and it knocked out the wind out from his lungs and also sent him crashing into a boulder nearby. Zaku winces badly from the punch and starts to vomit and cries out dramatically as the punch was too much for him to handle._

_"OH KAMI, AGH!" shouts Zaku as tears force out from his eyes as the pain was extreme, he vomits again and coughs violently._

_Naruto starts cracking his knuckles and also his neck while walking towards Zaku who is now scared of the blonde._

_"Noâ€¦STAY AWAY!" shouts Zaku as he uses **Zankuha** at Naruto but missed as he dodged the wind and grabs the Oto ninja's wrists from behind. "Noâ€¦no, NOOO!"_

_Naruto then dislocates the Oto ninja's arms and shattered the bones to make them useless to use, Naruto then kicks Zaku away towards the other 2 Oto ninjas. He gives them the icy cold glare and casued them to shudder at this KI coming from Naruto. Dosu needs to think fast and the only way to do that is to surrender If he and the other Oto ninjas to escape._

_"Listen to me, how about we trade you our scroll for our lives" said Dosu as he take out his Earth scroll. "You need it right, let us go and it's all yours"_

_Naruto said nothing for a while; the suspense is killing the Oto ninjas as fear is overwhelming them. Then Naruto said one thing._

_"Fine, you can go" said Naruto as he then walk towards a rock and sat on it "leave the scroll and go, this is your last chance to escape. Don't look back or I'll do even worse than what I did you friend there"_

_The Oto kunoichi is doing what she can to treat Zaku's injuries while Zaku is trying not to cry out of pain. Dosu sighed at this and nods at Naruto._

_"Don't worry, you will not see us again" said Dosu as he put the scroll down on the ground and leaves with his 2 comrades "let's go"_

_"Hai" said the Oto Kunoichi as she carries her injured comrade on her back._

_Naruto looks at the scroll and walks to it. He picks up the scroll and tosses it to Sasuke._

_"Keep hold of it" said Naruto before he tosses at Kunai at the bushes "Come on out"_

_Team 10, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akamichi came out of hiding with fear in their faces. Then Ino starts shouting at Naruto like a bitch._

_"NARUTO, WATCH IT YOU NEARLY KILLED US!" shouted Ino until she stops when Naruto gave her an icy cold glare_

_"You point being?" said Naruto darkly, shutting the blonde mindbender up. "You forget that in this exam, YOU are MY enemy. It doesn't matter if we're on the same village, its kill or be killed. A bitchy kunoichi like you who doesn't take her job seriously wouldn't even know what it mean to be a ninja. You want my advice? Either stops the bitching and grows up or I will end your pathetic existence!"_

_Naruto then walks away towards the forest, not before he looks at Sasuke._

_"Know this Sasuke, I only helped you because of this exam" said Naruto "don't expect a thank you from me or any help. Once this exam is finished, prepare for a clash between me"_

_He then turns to Team 10 who flinched at Naruto's glare._

_"The same goes with you 3" said Naruto before he then leaves into the deep dark parts of the woods. "See you in 5 days"_

Flashback ends

"Naruto suddenly changed from his hyper knuckle headed self and into thatâ€¦monster" said Sakura

"I am aware of it" said Sasuke as he remembered the time he felt fear when he fought Naruto in the finals.

Flashback

_A blade of plasma sticks out of Sasuke's chest and cauterizing the hole around it, Sasuke turns Naruto with intense killer intent in his eyes._

_"You shouldn't let your guard down, not for an instant" said Naruto quietly and dark, Sasuke slowly turn his head to Naruto. A cold shiver run down his spine, Naruto is giving out a dark KI and Sasuke is feeling the fear flowing through. "In the presence of a predator"_

_Naruto pulls out the plasma sword and grabs the Uchiha by the neck, he tighten the grip and starts choking him. Sasuke grab hold of his neck to prevent the suffocation. Naruto just coldly looks at Sasuke and watches him fight for air. Naruto then slams him down on the ground and pins his hands together with a Kunai._

_"AGH!" screamed Sasuke as the Kunai pierces his hands, Naruto then plunge more kunai into Sasuke's legs so that he cannot move. Naruto pulls out his **Hell Sword **and places the blade near the back of the neck in an execution position._

_"End of the line, Uchiha" said Naruto darkly as he raise his blade in the air "Say goodbye to your wasted life"_

Flashback ends

_I never felt fear like this ever since the Uchiha massacre _thought Sasuke _Naruto is no human, the villagers are rightâ€¦he's a demon_

Meanwhile with Naruto

Naruto is getting closer towards the wind mistress and the Shukaku Jinchuriki while dusk approaches, Temari is trying to lose Naruto but her affects are in vain due to the new Overlord's new doujutsu locked onto her. Gaia then starts to groan and wake up, Temari noticed and stops on a branch.

"grr, T-Temari, what are you doing" said Gaia tiringly "Let go of me"

"Gaia, your awake" said Temari "how are you wounds, are you alriâ€¦"

"Get lost" said Gaia uncaring and darkly as she swats the wind mistress into a tree "I don't need your help, I don't need anyone but myself"

Temari grunted as she hit a tree and fell unconscious, Naruto suddenly revealed himself and with his _**Hell Sword **_unsheathed. Gaia slowly turns to see Naruto and starts to grunt in pain while she holds her head and hyperventilates.

"You came" whispers Gaia to Naruto "you came to fight me"

"Our battle is far from over" said Naruto until he hear Gaia's insane giggles

"he he he, battle?" said Gaia in a dark insane tone "noâ€¦not battle, this is a hunt"

Gaia's skin starts to crack like an egg, her left eyes is closed due to the overwhelming pain in her head, like she is being controlled.

"Your eyes, you have the same look on your eyes like I do" said Gaia "you discovered the harsh truth that you decide to trust no one and only live alone. And with the purpose to kill those who gets in your way, just like you killed my brother. Yes I can tell as you stink of his blood, you are a beast, a predator, a demon that only hunts and kills to satisfy your lust for blood and vengeance. But the thirst is unquenchable like mine, you want to kill more, hunt more."

Gaia starts to laugh in spite being in pain and her skin cracks more and more that fragments starts falling off and crumbles into sand.

"You don't want a fight, you want a hunt" said Gaia as her eyes widen with intense hysteria and blood veins show around her jade eyes. "I'll give you a hunt, but this timeâ€¦youâ€¦areâ€¦myâ€¦GRAGH!"

Gaia screams in pain, she tightly closes her eyes as her skin cracks more and more, the sands in her gourd spouts out incontrollable and starts swirling around her like a sandstorm.

"YOU ARE MYâ€¦.YOU ARE MYâ€¦.AGHHHHH!" screamed Gaia as half of her body is getting covered by the sands. "Preyâ€¦you are my prey...MY PREY!"

The sands wildly wisp around, destroying the trees and converting everything into sand, the area of the forest is turning into a small desert and the trees are drying up and dying as the moisture is getting drained instantly by the sands. Naruto is still on the decaying tree as he witnessed the slow transformation of Gaia in her half-tail form. Her left arm is now a bulking demonic arm of sand with menacing claws and her left side of her face is golden like the sand, half her teeth are sharpen and serrated and a tanuki ear is revealed. Also her left eye has changed also, instead of a pupil less jade one, it is now gold with a four pointed pupil and the sclera is black.

"Nowâ€¦let the hunt commence" said Gaia darkly and insanely as she glares at Naruto who is not fazed at the sight. Gaia then jumps off the branch before it snaps off and comes at Naruto for the kill. "LET ME FEEL ALIVE!"

BOOM

The tree Naruto is on is now destroyed by the might of Gaia's partially transformed form, but Naruto evaded it in time thanks to the aid of his Doujutsu. Naruto took off his helmet and dispels it into smoke so he can see clearer and reveal his doujutsu shine its silver beauty.

"So this fight is turned into a hunt" said Naruto "very well, I will accept your terms. The victor will be crowned as the top predator in this hunt."

Naruto waits for Gaia to strike again in pure frenzy

CLANG

Naruto's _**Hell Sword **_clashes with Gaia's demonic arm, Naruto performs _**Plasma Jutsu **_to dismember that arm and dash pass Gaia. But the sands caused the arm to regenerate since it's made of sand, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he miscalculated that move.

"it seems I need to cut deeper to make the dismemberment permanent" said Naruto until he saw the sands coming from behind and dodge roll away before they can get to him.

Gaia is breathing deeply and heavily, her right eye is bloodshot and her mouth is drooling while she grit her teeth. She swings her demonic arm at Naruto and he counters the attack by slicing it off with his plasma sword but the sands regenerate it and swat Naruto into a tree. The tree shatters within the crash as all the trees in the area are dried up by the sands. Naruto accidently dropped his _**Hell Sword **_and it sinks into the sand.

_Damn it _thought Naruto with a frown on his face as his weapon is sunk in the sand, then he jumps aside from the swipe attack from Gaia's demonic arm and starts hiding from her. Not of cowardice but to have time to think of a way to stop her.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER?" growled Gaia with a menacing grin on her face "DO I LOOK REPULSIVE TO YOU, DO YOU WINCE IN FEAR BY MY SUDDEN APPEARANCE. DO I LOOK LIKE A BEAST, A MONSTER THAT CRAVES FOR YOUR BLOOD?!"

Gaia starts swatting her demonic arm at the decayed trees to find Naruto

"COME OUT AND FACE ME, I WANT TO FEAST ON YOUR BLOOD?!" roared Gaia as the sands slowly covers her and transforming her. The gourd shatters into sand and forms a long thick tail.

Naruto frowns as he performs handsigns and performs _**Plasma Style: Explosive Homing Plasma Spheres jutsu**_ and they shoot at Gaia's body at blinding speed. Naruto charges at Gaia with _**Plasma Sword Jutsu**_ in his left hand and an extended _**Plasma Shield Jutsu **_on his right arm. He blocks the demonic arm with his plasma shield and slices off Gaia's arm completely off. But the sand covers the bleeding stub and forms a fresh new demonic arm. The severed arm turns to normal and twitching and bleeding before it stops. Gaia swings her demonic arm at Naruto but it was blocked by Naruto's plasma shield and sent him flying back but he lands on the truck and performed _**Plasma Style: Explosive Homing Plasma Sphere Jutsu**_ and sent them flying at Gaia.

Gaia narrow her eyes and summons her sand to block them but she couldn't predict the speed of the projectiles and only blocked a few with her sand while the rest made contact and exploded in her.

BOOM

The sands quickly covers her and forming a second demonic arm and her face is completely covered. She inhales and her arms bulks up with air and points them at Naruto.

"_**Wind Style: Air Cannons!" **_said Gaia as she blast out air from her demonic palms.

Naruto performs hand signs and inhales.

"_**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"**_ said Naruto as he exhales and spew out flames to counter Gaia's attack.

The flames engulf the wind and dispel the jutsu, Naruto dashes into the flames with _**Plasma Sword Jutsu **_activated. He fires out _**Explosive Homing Plasma Sphere Jutsu**_ to distract her while he approaches her and he plunged the plasma sword into her stomach where the seal is located.

Gaia grunts in pain and starts to scream as the seal is damaged and causes the Shukaku to seep out.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" screamed Gaia as she is clutching hold on her head as the sands starts to cover her. Naruto jumps back as he watches her getting engulfed by the sand, her upper body is now formed in a demonic state while her legs remain unchanged. She growls at Naruto and glares at him **"You BASTARD!"**

Naruto jumps down and lands on the sandy floor, he plunge his hand into the sand and pulls out his _**Hell Sword**_, Gaia jumps down and lands on the sand with a rumble. Gaia growls and roars like a beast. The sands around her swirls up and covers her into a sphere-like cocoon, the cocoon pulses like a heart, the beating pulses constantly again and again before the cocoon bursts open and sand spouts out. The sands then form into a giant form of Gaia's transformed state, but the transformation is full and towers a great 50 feet tall. Naruto looks up to the giant beast and saw Gaia, unchanged and missing an arm, rises from the top of the beast's head. Gaia grunts as she clutches on her stump of her left arm still bleeding and glares at Naruto.

"I will not be beaten, I will not disappear from this earth" said Gaia angrily "I refuse, I refuseâ€¦I REFUSE TO BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!"

Gaia controls the giant beast to control the sands and engulf Naruto into it. Naruto looks around sees the sand engulfing him. He perform handsigns and channels his plasma chakra for the jutsu he will use.

"Time to die, _**SAND FUNERAL!" **_shouted Gaia

"_**Plasma style: Explosive Homing Plasma Spheres jutsu"**_ said Naruto as he used a plasma ball to escape from the sands and it exploded. The explosion gave Naruto some burns but they are healing thanks to Kuremi's chakra. He looks up to see the colossal beast with Gaia on top, she growls and summon the sands to catch Naruto. He performs his chakra and channel lightning chakra in his hands. "_**Lightning Style: Nerve Destroyer"**_

Naruto spread out his arms apart and charges toward the sand beast, he reaches the paw and starts climbing up by using his tree walking technique. The sands controlled by Gaia are spouting out to stop Naruto but he dodges them and continues his dash up to the beast's head. Gaia growls as she starts performing handsigns and lower her eyes.

"_**Playing Possum Jutsu" **_said Gaia as she instantly gains unconsciousness, with her unconscious the Shukaku fully gains control and possesses the sand beast.

"**YAHOOO, FREEEDOM AT LAST!" **roared Shukaku with joy **"TIME FOR SOME CHAOOOOOSSSSS HA HA HA HA!"**

Shukaku looks down on his leg to see Naruto running up with his hands channeling with lightning chakra. The one tailed demon narrowed his eyes and smirks at the new Overlord.

"**Heh, I got a flea on me" **said Shukaku as he move his tail **"Time to scratch it off"**

Shukaku uses his tail to swat Naruto off but missed as he lands on the tail and runs up on it, the Shukaku growls with annoyance as he starts shaking his tail wildly to knock Naruto off it. And by doing so, trees and boulders are swatted off and creating an empty patch of nothingness. Naruto is still on the Shukaku's tail and is near the back. Naruto reaches the back and runs up it, Shukaku uses his tail again to crush Naruto with it, but Naruto is too fast as he dodges it and jumps onto the demon's shoulder, Shukaku moves his hand and slams it on his shoulder but Naruto is on his hand and runs onto the arm. Shukaku growls with annoyance as he use his other hand to swipe Naruto off but failed as Naruto jumps off and lands on the demon's chest and near the neck. Naruto runs around the neck and right on the cheek, he is close to Gaia and stretches out his fingers to strike.

_Almost there _thought Naruto as he is by the Shukaku's eye who is looking at him.

Naruto is at the top and near Gaia, Naruto reach out his hand to grab Gaia's wrist but the sands caught him and restrains him from touching Gaia. Naruto grunts in resistance and reaches out to grab Gaia, he fights off the restraint of the sand and his fingers nearly touching Gaia's hand. He growls as he pushes furthers and his fingers slightly touched Gaia's hand. The lightning chakra channelled into her body and courses into her nervous system, the sensation forces Gaia to wake up with a scream as the electricity is electrocuting her and is feeling every nevre on her body, her limbs and internal organs shuting down besides the brain, heart and lungs.

"**No, NONONONONONONONONONOOOOOOO, I JUST WOKE UPP!" **roared Shukaku as he returns into his jail within Gaia. Gaia is now immobilized and the sand beast starts to crumble into sand and collapsing. Naruto is free and grabs Gaia so that he can escape down safely since he is 50 feet high in the sky. He skis down from the pouring sand and slides down into the ground with a hard rolling land. Gaia also rolled hard on the ground and ironically cannot feel any pain as her nerves are shut down and unable to move. She turns her eyes to Naruto who is standing up, she tries to move but unable to. This makes her feel vulnerable; unable to defend herself frightens her. She is starting to hyperventilate and she is getting desperate as she watches Naruto slowly approaching her.

"Noâ€¦stay away" plead Gaia

"So you are letting fear overwhelm you and you are desperate to live" said Naruto

"P-Please, I don't want to die" said Gaia "I don't want to die"

"We all have to die someday" said Naruto darkly. "That is the way of life and in nature, only the strong survives and weak perish; this world is only built for predators. The prey has no chance of surviving; they are only there to be feasted on by the beast that hunts them. Today I am that beast and I just hunted you, Gaia no Subaku, Jinchuriki of Ichibi no Shukaku"

Naruto pulls out his _**Hell Sword**_, Gaia widen her eyes as she is about to die by the hands of Naruto Uzumaki. She can't do anything, what will she do.

What will she do?

**End of Chapter 12**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Maelstrom Overlord**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Overlord.**

**A/N: this is a rewrite of the previous fanfic I did in the past, with the help of Hakkyou no Yami with ideas for it.**

Chapter 13

Forest: 5 minutes ago

Sasuke and Sakura left the scene of Kankuro's demise and continues tracking Naruto with the aide of Kakashi's dog summon Pakkun. Then out of nowhere, Team 7 are surrounded by a squad of ANBU and their captain Yamato in his tiger mask.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke as he continues jumping on branch to branch.

"We're here to assist you" said Yamato "Master Jiraiya of the Sannin is getting concerned about the sudden changes of one Naruto Uzumaki"

"Why would he care, isn't he now a traitor" said Sasuke

"He is but he is too important for Konoha" said Yamato

"Why is he important?" said Sasuke

"It's classified" said Yamato "only the Hokage and the Shinobi Elders have the authority to tell you, you have to ask them after we arrest the traitor"

"and what if he refuse to surrender?" said Sasuke

"that is why I am here" said Yamato "I am specialized to incapacitate the threat"

"Okay" said Sasuke "but will I still be Chunnin afterwards?"

"The mission you were given was given by the Shinobi Elders, they will happily reward you if you succeed, Sasuke" said Yamato "and we're here to make sure you succeed in your mission and get the promotion you rightfully deserve."

"Generous, aren't they?" said Sasuke

"You are part of Konoha's pride" said Yamato "who knows you might become Hokage, but right now we are here to assist you if things get edgy"

"Ok" said Sasuke

RUMBLE

"What was that?" asked one of the ANBU

"I don't know but I doubt it's good" said Yamato "Let's move on"

"Hai" said the ANBU as they continue heading towards to the source of the rumbling, Sasuke and Sakura follows them as they have a feeling that they are close to Naruto.

Meanwhile

Naruto approaches Gaia with the _**Hell Sword **_unsheathed, Gaia is now scared and vulnerable now as her chakra system is shut down and cannot move. And it's Naruto's dark cold stares from his now silver eyes is making her scared. Naruto grabs Gaia by the collar and his face is close to hers, he can see the fear in her eyes. He has broken her easily as she was always mentally unstable by the faulty sealing of the Shukaku. He places the tip of his _**Hell Sword **_near her throat and nicked it and seeps blood out of the cut.

"Pleaseâ€¦don't kill me" pleaded Gaia to Naruto

"It's funny, how many you heard those words from countless people you killed" said Naruto "the last thing people say is those words to stay alive. But they never get to live, they die in spite of their pleas to live. The irony of it, the cruel irony as it is you begging for your life"

Gaia starts to sob and close her eyes, the fear is messing with her, she is about to die and she doesn't want to die. Its death that she fears and the sands kept her isolated from the cruel reality and now she is out of that isolation and is witnessing the horrors of awaiting death.

"I was going to kill you but I want to make a deal with you" said Naruto darkly "Sever your ties to Suna and swear your loyalty to me. It you do then I will spare your life and have that faulty seal of yours fixed. Decline and I will end your life and turn your corpse into ashes along with that demon of yours. The last thing I want is a another Shukaku Jinchuriki as a threat."

Naruto then move his lips to Gaia's ear and whispers in it

"And if I were you I accept, what choice would you have other than death, I am not as nice as I kill my enemies much worse compare to what you do." Said Naruto coldly until he turn his eyes as he noticed that he is not alone. "Hello, Sasuke and you too Sakura"

Sasuke and Sakura jumps down from the trees and confronts Naruto, Naruto drops Gaia and turns to his so called comrades.

"And what do I owe theâ€¦pleasure of your presence?" said Naruto

"Naruto, you are hereby under arrest for treason" said Sasuke "come quietly and we won't make this complicated"

"Very unlike you, Sasuke" said Naruto "You would just make me surrender because you know me well. I never surrender under any circumstances. Also I know that Konoha doesn't want me to leave and keep me restraint. You might as well call out your reinforcements lurking in the shadows; I know they are out there. You hear me, ANBU Squad?"

The Anbu come out of hiding and surround the area, making escape impossible for Naruto.

"It's over, Naruto" said Yamato "Surrender now and we'll make your punishment less harsh"

"Surrender?" said Naruto "You are asking me to surrender? I don't know if Konoha decided to go soft on a traitor as they would eliminate the threat. Such as Orochimaru, ItomÃ©â€¦and my mother, you let many threats to escape. And now you are letting those threats to happen, the Oto invasion, the Uchiha Massacre and now thisâ€¦"

Naruto pulls out a scroll and opens it swiftly, he nip his thumb and smear blood into the contents of the scroll.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" said Naruto as 2 sets of smoke poofs out from nowhere and reveals Kushina and Mei "now you know what that saying truly means"

Kushina and Mei looks around to see ANBU around them.

"You summoned us, Naruto-kun?" said Kushina

"Hai" said Naruto "Kill them"

"Hai" said Kushina and Mei as they get ready to kill the ANBU squad

"The traitor is resisting, stop him and kill his accomplices" said Yamato

"HAI!" said the ANBU while a few are instantly decapitated and melted by corrosive mist by Kushina and Mei.

Kushina wastes no time killing the ANBU with her sword and showing them why she is called the "Red Death". Mei uses her bloodlines to deal with the masked ninjas by melting them with her corrosive mist and bullets of molten magma. The attacks cause the tress to burn and die, also painted in blood. Naruto also joined in the fight as he counters them with his _**Lightning Style: Nerve Destroyer**_ to instantly kill the ANBU.

"AGH!" screamed an ANBU as Naruto grabbed him by the neck and used _**Lightning Style: Nerve Destroyer**_ on him. And unlike Gaia, the ANBU dies by the jutsu. Naruto drops the deceased ANBU and bisects the other near him with his _**Hell Sword**_.

This continues and turns into a massacre, the area is drenched in blood and gore, flesh scorched, melted off the bones and internal organs littered on the sandy floor. Sasuke and Sakura are pertrified at the scene, even Gaia is scared at Naruto's brutal attacks and ruthless actions. Yamato widen his eyes at this and acts now.

"_**Wood Releaseâ€¦"**_ said Yamato as his arms reforms into thick roots and branches, Naruto saw this and evades the rushing branches and roots that are trying to trap him. Kushina saw this and rushes to help her son/lover. She perform handsigns and throw her fist at the branches, they shatter into splinters completely and the impact forces Yamato to jump back with shock at this.

"Get your stinking branches off my son, bastard" said Kushina darkly as her body radiates in dark aura and KI at the ANBU Captain.

She dashes to him and hacks off Yamato's left arm completely off, Yamato widen his eyes at this as Kushina was too fast him to counter it. Blood sprays out from the wound and Kushina swings a jaw breaking punch into his face, sending him into a tree. Yamato's severed arm starts to burn and sink by the flowing magma. Kushina dashes to finish off Yamato, she swung her sword at his stomach but what she hit was a wood clone while Yamato emerges out of the tree to strike her. But Mei intervened by blasting out magma bullets at the tree and causes it to engulf in flames, Yamato escapes but got burns on his right arm as it got caught by the magma. The pain is intense for the ANBU captain and it's slowing him down, Kushina and Mei dashes to Yamato and starts throwing their punches and kicks at him. Yamato dodge and blocks them but not all as he only got one arm to use.

Kushina landed a punch on Yamato's face and sends him flying towards Naruto who is just standing there, he caught the ANBU captain by the neck and slowly slit his throat with one of Yamato's own kunai. Blood gushes out from the gash and Yamato is drowning in his own blood, Naruto the tosses the dead ANBU captain aside and turns to Sasuke and Sakura petrified in fear.

"So what now?" said Naruto "with your back gone, do you think you can arrest me?"

"I am a ninja of Konoha" said Sasuke as he builds up the courage to face up to Naruto "I have a mission to fulfil"

"I see" said Naruto as he paces side to side "A mission, well go on. Take me, arrest me; show me why Konoha sent you to bring me back"

Sasuke charges at Naruto, his _**Sharingan**_ activates so to aid him, he throw punches at Naruto but they get blocked and countered. Naruto elbows him in the gut and stabs him in the left eyes.

"AGH!" screamed Sasuke while Naruto kicks him in the gut and forces him on the floor, Sasuke holds onto his wound in his left eyes.

"So that's what Konoha has to offer" said Naruto as he walks toward the Uchiha and stomps his foot hard onto Sasuke's back and stomps on it and made him scream in pain. Naruto constantly stomps on the Uchiha's back and then lifts him up and gives him a jaw breaking punch in the face which sends him into a nearby boulder. Sasuke crashes into it and grunts until Naruto stomps his foot into Sasuke's chest. "Konoha must be really desperate to have me contained; their arrogance will become their downfall, such as yours, Uchiha. But I will let you live for now as you will witness the destruction of Konoha with your own eyes. And once Konoha is reduced into a crater, you'll have my permission to die"

Naruto then swung his fist into Sasuke's face again and sent him into unconsciousness, then he turns to Sakura and gives her a cold deadly glare with his silver eyes, making her unaware that Hinata exits from the shadows and jabs her on the back of the head with her _**Gentle Fist**_.

"Hinata" said Naruto "You followed them to stop the mission"

"I would've done it sooner if it weren't for the ANBU accompanying them" said Hinata as she bowed down "I'm sorry"

"It can't be helped" said Naruto as he turns to Kushina "are the traps set?"

"Hai" said Kushina "Konoha is primed"

"Good" said Naruto until he felt information instantly gather into his brain "my shadow clone succeeded and placed the scroll in the secret base"

"But Naruto-kun" said Hinata "Konoha branded you as a traitor, you can't return"

"I'm aware of that" said Naruto "Luckily Gnarl is in the base and I can contact him telepathically, return to Konoha, Hinata and stay incognito until further orders"

"Hai" said Hinata as she leaves to Konoha

"So what now?" asked Kushina "With you in now in the Bingobooks, Konoha will send Hunter-nin and ANBU after you; they won't rest until they find and catch you"

"With Konoha primed with sealed traps, I don't need to enter Konoha for quite a while" said Naruto "plus we have another mission to do"

"What is it?" said Mei

"We're doing some grave robbing" said Naruto "and also head for the Fire Temple"

"The Fire Temple?" said Kushina "Why?"

"There is one person knows the location of the Tower Heart and she imprisoned deep in the catacombs linked to the temple" said Naruto "My clone found the location when he raided the Hokage's office. Now let's go"

"Hai" said Kushina until she noticed Gaia on the floor, stained in the ANBUs' blood and shivering in fear "what about her?"

"Oh yes" said Naruto as he remembered "Gaia no Subaku, we haven't finished our discussion. So what will it be?"

Gaia slowly moves and goes on her knees and bows, her fear made her easily submissive to Naruto and bows to him like a loyal servant.

"H-Hai" said Gaia in a scared whispered tone "I'll serve you"

"Right, that's settled" said Naruto as he walk pass Gaia "Kaa-san, fix the seal on her navel"

"Hai Naruto-kun" said Kushina as she walk towards Gaia and places her on the floor, using the ANBU blood as ink she writes symbols around the seal and perform handsigns. "This will extremely hurt so brace yourself."

Kushina's hand flows with chakra and plunges it into her stomach; the chakra reconstructs the seal and causes Gaia to scream in pain. The reconstruction lasts for 15 minutes before Gaia falls unconscious.

"It is done, Naruto-kun" said Kushina

"Bring her to us" said Naruto "We're heading off the the tombs"

"Hai" said Kushina and Mei

"But what of Naruko and Satsuki?" said Kushina concerned about her daughter in Konoha

"Leave them be" said Naruto "once we reach the tomb, I'll summon them also"

"Okay" said Kushina as she Mei follow Naruto into the deepest depths of the forest, leaving the Uchiha and the pink haired Haruno girl alone.

Next day: Konoha

After the day when Orochimaru admits defeat when Sarutobi sacrificed his life trying to seal Orochimaru's soul within him. A mass funeral was performed to those who lost their lives defending their village, Sarutobi was one of the fallen and everyone pays their respects to him by placing white roses on the coffin and near the portrait of the now deceased Hokage. Each ninja and civilian lament their times with the Hokage in the past, good times when he is like a father/grandfather/friend to them. And in that same day Jiraiya took the position as Hokage reluctantly with some persuasions by the elders Koharu and Homura. Danzo has other plans first before he becomes Hokage, plans that involve the capture of the now branded traitor Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke and Sakura were luckily found by Kakashi and a small squad of Medical-nin, the 2 genin are in critical condition and are in intensive care as they have serious life threatening injuries. Sasuke's neck is broken he was lucky to stay alive but his left eyes is lost forever, and Sakura was struck in the head, damaging her brain. Right now they are bedridden and the medical-nin are doing what they can to treat the 2 genins from Team 7 and keeping them alive. And with his 2 genin incapacitated and 1 defected, Kakashi is relieved of his position as instructor of Team 7. Right now the masked Jonin spends his time staring at the memorial stone at Training Ground 7. Staring at certain names he once knew and lost; his former teammates Obito Uchiha and Rin.

_*sigh* Minato-sensei, I failed you _thought Kakashi as constantly stares at the memorial stone with grief while the rain pours down on him.

Hokage Tower

Jiraiya, the newly formed Godaime Hokage is at his desk cleaning up as it was raided. He has no doubt that Naruto was behind this and used the invasion to his advantage. But right now he looks out the window and sees the village in ruins. He signed at this and sat on his chair while the door knocks.

"Enter" said Jiraiya

The door opens to reveal the elders Koharu and Homura

"Well, well if it isn't the elders of Konoha" said Jiraiya "and what do I owe this pleasure in my office"

"This isn't the time to jest, Jiraiya" said Homura "This is a time of mourning"

"I know" said Jiraiya seriously "But its best not to think about the loss of our comrades but the good memories about them. Sarutobi-sensei was a great shinobi, a one of a kind. He taught me well and I can't forget those good old days"

"You respect Hiruzen, don't you" said Koharu

"Hai" said Jiraiya "he's like a second father to me, he asked me to be the next Hokage in spite of my thought of taking the offer"

"Why is that?" said Homura

"I doubt I would be a good Hokage" said Jiraiya "I may have been trained by one and also trained one also but I'm not Hokage material. It would be best to resign and give it to someone else"

"But what would Hiruzen think?" said Koharu "I think he would be upset and he thinks you would make a good Hokage"

"Thanks for the kind works, Koharu-Obaa-chan but what of the people of Konoha" said Jiraiya "what would they think about me taking over as Hokage, I'm not wise enough and capable of the responsibility. Why not give it to someone wiser and ambitious than me"

"There is no one else that Hiruzen would proudly give his position to someone else other than you, Jiraiya" said Koharu "It would bring Hiruzen peace and pride to make you the Godaime"

"Thanks" said Jiraiya until he decided to be serious "alright then, let's focus on the restoration of the village and also increase of the defences on the walls. Enemy ninja will take advantage of our weakened state and we won't give them that opportunity, plus send every able-bodied ANBU to scan the area, no doubt Orochimaru or possibly Naruto planted spies within the village"

"But what about Sasuke Uchiha, he is in critical condition" said Homura

"I think I know the right person to ask" said Jiraiya

"You don't mean her?" said Koharu

"That's right, no one else has the medical skill better than her" said Jiraiya

"But we wouldn't know where she might be" said Homura

"Don't worry, I think I know where to find her" said Jiraiya as he stands up "I'll be off"

"But Jiraiya, you can't leave Konoha without a Hokage" said Koharu

"I'm not yet Hokage" said Jiraiya "I'm still one of the Sannin, only I can find her"

"But what of Konoha?" said Homura

"I'll leave that to you until I return" said Jiraiya as he then leaves the desk

The 2 elders sighed at this and shook their heads.

"Maybe Jiraiya was right about being Hokage" said Homura

"No arguing with that" said Koharu

Night: Somewhere in the land of fire

Naruto, Kushina, Mei and their new ally Gaia is dashing through the trees and heading to their destination. Setting the traps within Konoha has been done and now the young Overlord has another mission to do: locate the Shodai's widowed wife Mito Uzumaki to reveal the location of the Tower Heart and relinquish the Hokage corpses. The then stops and sensed a battle, they hide into the shadows and spy on them. They spot Orochimaru's personal bodyguards, the Sound 4 and the 3 (well actually 4) male members are betraying their only female member. A foul mouthed redhead named Tayuya of the Sound 4 is fighting off her treacherous comrades, the reason of this betrayal is because Tayuya is stronger than the rest of the team and her comrades are worried that she might be like theif former team leader who fallen ill by a unknown and incurable disease that is slowly eating away in his lungs.

"You fucking bastards" said Tayuya "wait until Lord Orochimaru hears from this"

"Orochimaru will not hear about this if you're dead" said a silver hared Oto nin named Sakon as he, Kidomaru and Jirobo are covered by strange black marks "You are too troublesome to be kept alive, so you have to die"

"Damn you" said Tayuya

"I know it's none of my business but whining like an arrogant child only makes you weak" said Naruto as he reveal himself to the Sound 4 "especially when it's about something sexist like being inferior by a woman"

"Who are you to but in" said Kidomaru to Naruto "are you a ninja from Konoha?"

"No I'm not" said Naruto darkly "just rouge ninja passing by"

"A rouge ninja" said Sakon until he realised something "wait a minute, I know you. You're that Kyuubi boy that Konoha is trying to cage up"

"And what if I am" said Naruto

"Well what are you doing here out of Konoha walls?" said Jirobo "You know that everyone would kill to have that power you contain"

"people who try to catch me ends up dead" said Naruto as he stares at the Oto nins with cold eyes filled with KI, causing the Sound 4 to shudder in fear. Until Kidomaru smirked with arrogance and stares back at Naruto

"You think you can scare us with that macho crap" said Kidomaru

"I'm not being macho about it" said Naruto "I'm just stating the truthâ€¦now would you stand aside and let us through. Whatever you are doing is none of my business and I have my own business to attend to"

"You want to get pass us, huh?" said Sakon "well we can't do that, you may not be a Konoha ninja anymore but you are still a threat to Lord Orochimaru"

"Orochimaru sees me as a threat?" said Naruto "I'm not interested in that snake"

"Whatever you're interested or not, you still have to die" said Sakon

"I'll ask you this one last time" said Naruto darkly as he frowns at the Sound 4 "move aside or I will make you"

"THEN MAKE US!" shouted the 3(4) male members of Sound 4

"Such arrogance" whispers Naruto as he unsheathe his _**Hell Sword **_while Kushina, Mei and Gaia charges in to intervene. "The arrogant dies for their arrogance, such as Konoha will fall by my hands"

**End of Chapter 13**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Maelstrom Overlord**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Overlord.**

**A/N: this is a rewrite of the previous fanfic I did in the past, with the help of Hakkyou no Yami with ideas for it.**

Chapter 14

Forest

CLANG

Naruto deflect kunai and shuriken with his _**Hell Sword**_ while assisted with Kushina, Mei and Gaia is performing handsigns and conjure deadly jutsu in their arsenal. Mei spew out her corrosive mist, chains made of chakra sprouts out from Kushina's body and a wave of blood-stained sand from Gaia's gourd.

The male members of the Sound 4 jumps back from the chakra chains, blood soaked sand and corrosive mist from the 3 red haired kunoichi under the Overlord servitude. The Sound 4 jump back as Jirobo performs hand signs and slams his palms on the ground. He traps Naruto and his red haired kunoichi into a dome hade of earth but his efforts are in vain as Naruto's _**Hell Sword**_ pierces through the earthy walls of the dome and shatters. Naruto and the kunoichi exit the shattered dome and confront the 3 Sound nins again. Naruto stares darkly at his opponents and perform handsigns swiftly.

"_**Plasma Style: Plasma Tiger Blast Jutsu"**_ said Naruto as he created a few tigers out of plasma and they charge at the Sound Four. The male oto nin change from offensive to defensive and slowly activate their cursed seal to level one. Marking cover half their bodies and their strengths increase. The tigers get closer to them and start to explode, the explosion destroyed a small portion of the land, trees start to flame up and smoke. The Sound 4 were caught in the blast but they are still alive, part of their bodies are burned and their clothes are singed. Naruto wasted no time as he perform handsigns again to finish them off.

Jirobo halts Naruto's attempt as he lifts up a huge chunk of earth and tosses it to crush Naruto and his kunoichi. Kushina dashed in front of Naruto and swung her fists at the incoming projectile and shatters it in one punch. Naruto finished the handsigns and perfom another jutsu.

"_**Plasma Style: Plasma Pheonix Jutsu" **_said Naruto as plasma phoenixes are created and fly towards the Sound 4. Kidomaru starts chewing and spat out blades made out of some golden substance and throws them at the Pheonixes, but it was flawed as the phoenixes instantly disintegrated them once in contact. The phoenixes are nearly there but Jirobi lifts up another chunk of earth and used it as a shield to dispel the jutsu. It worked but the earth was partially burned and turned to ash, Jirobi smirked out of arrogance but suddenly a projectile made of lava pierced through the earth shield and hit Jirobo in the chest. Mei smirked as she wiped off magma off her lips.

Jirobo screamed in pain as the heat from the lava is intense doesn't end, it burnt his top off and left a huge burn mark on his fat belly. Jirobo growled in anger and his cursed seal engulfs his body and transforms into an Oni form. His Mohawk is turned into a long mane, his skin turns red formed warts on his shoulders and forehead, his eyes turn gold and the sclera turns black. He roars in anger and plunges his hands on the ground, causing the ground to quake and crack around then.

"Calm down, Jirobo" said Sakon "you'll drop your guard"

"**Shut up" **said Jirobo as he's heaving up a huge chunk of earth with Naruto and his Kunoichi on it.

Naruto frowned as he dash towards the turned Jirobo in a flash of purple and suddenly appear in front of him. He performed _**Plasma Sword Jutsu**_ and plunges it up the jaw and exits from the crown, killing him instantly. Sakon and Kidomaru widen their eyes at this and jumps back away from Naruto.

"You will pay for this" said Sakon as he and Kidomaru starts to transform in their cursed form.

Kidomaru jumps up away in the distance high in the trees while he transforms, his skin darkens and his hair turns grey. His teeth turn sharp and horns and elbows, also a third eyes opens on his forehead. Sakon and his conjoined twin Ukon splits apart as they transform, their skin turns red, their silver hair grows long and a horn grows on their forehead while lower fangs elongate in his mouth and sticks out. Sakon's left leg and arm is armoured with dark purple scales while Ukon's is on his right leg and arm.

"**Ready brother?" **asked Sakon to his twin

"**Ready" **said Ukon

The twins then charge towards Naruto but they were interrupted by Gaia's sand and Mei's corrosive mist, but then Kidomaru's arrows flew past and disrupted the flow of the sand and mist creating an opening for Sakon and Ukon. They approach the young Overlord and swung their armoured claws at him.

CLANG

Naruto blocked the attacks with his _**Hell Sword**_ and demonic arm, he then looks up to see another arrow shooting past the trees and heading towards his chest, aiming at his heart. But Kushina destroyed the arrow with her sword and saved her son/lover, and then she swings her sword at the twins. She missed but Naruto moved by her side, 2 Uzumaki wielding their swords and confronting against Sakon and Ukon. Meanwhile the turned Kidomaru is aiming his bow made by the substance he produces from his mouth while he creates arrows made from the same substance. He focuses on his target with the help of his third eye and aims carefully.

"**My target is his heart" **said Kidomaru as he pulls the strings of his bow and prepares to fire. **"I just need a perfect shot"**

Then suddenly the sands engulf him and drag him out from the trees, Gaia caught him and Mei stands in front of him. She breaths out the acidic mist at Kidomaru's face, he screams in pain as the flesh on his face melts away until there is nothing but a clean skill with his brain and eyes melting out from the cavities in the skull. Gaia then crushes the now dead Kidomaru with her sands and tossed it aside.

All that's left is Sakon and Ukon; the 2 are clashing against the mother and son of the Uzumaki clan. Naruto wields 2 sword, the second is made lf plasma while Kushina swiftly swings her sword at one of the twins.

CLANG

CLANG

The twins use their armoured arms as shields against the blades of Naruto and Kushina's swords but what they didn't predict is Naruto's blade of plasma that scraped off the scales and depleting the defences of the arms.

CLANG

CLANG

Naruto and Kushina continues their battle until Naruto inflicted a fatal move by swinging his blade at Ukon's neck and dismembered his arm.

"**Ukon!"** said Sakon with concern as he dodged Kushina's blade an rushes to aid his brother**. "Ukon, are you okay"**

"**Yeah, I'm okay" **said Ukon **"I just need some rest"**

"**Go on, I'll finish up" **said Sakon as Ukon merges into Sakon's body and falls asleep, Ukon merges into Sakon and shares his body to prevent death. **"I give you credit for trying to kill Ukon but it won't do you any good, he and I can merge into one being if either of us are injuredâ€¦but that's not all."**

Sakon then charges at Naruto

"**We can merge into other's bodies as well" **said Sakon until he suddenly stops as something is preventing him from moving. He can hear music and turns to see Tayuya playing on her flute, she caught him in her genjutsu **"what theâ€¦Tayuya."**

"**You will fuck pay for this" **said Tayuya as she is in her cursed form as her former comrade is under her spell. She pull out her kunai and tosses it at Sakon's chest. **"Fucking die, you bastard"**

Sakon and Ukon coughed out blood as the kunai is now deeply embedded into his chest, but that is not all as Gaia encased them into her sands and slowly crushes them while Mei's mist covers them and melts their skin and flesh off their faces. Tayuya can hear the twins scream in pain as they are getting crushed by Gaia's sand and melted by Mei's mist. Their deaths are slow and painful as they scream for 15 minutes until silences struck them. Tayuya slowly lower her eyes and collapses as she is bleeding and awaiting death. Her cursed form slowly fades away and returns to her normal form.

Naruto looks at the fallen Tayuya who just saved his life although he would counter the twins' attack. He crouches down and put his fingers on her neck to find a pulse, there is one but barely beating.

"She's alive but it won't be for long" said Naruto as he stands up

"What do we do with her?" said Kushina

"Hmm" said Naruto as he decide on the red haired Oto kunoichi's fate "take her with us, she has some questions to answer"

"Hai" said Kushina as she slowly carry Tayuya bridal style "where to?"

"Gaia, find us a cave for us to set camp" said Naruto

"Hai, Naruto-sama" said Gaia obediently as she leaves to find a place to set camp in.

_Her comrade betrayed her but the reason of that is unknown _thought Naruto _best to know what that snake Orochimaru is up to. She will give me some answers or else, although she could've just fled and report the betrayal of her comrades to Orochimaru but didn't, she stopped that last Oto nin for us to kill. How curious, well it's best to keep her aliveâ€¦and that technique she used with her flute could prove useful to us._

"Naruto-sama, there's a cave not far from here" said Gaia as she returns to her master.

"Well done" said Naruto "lead the way"

"Hai" said Gaia as she leads her master and the other 2 kunoichi to the cave to set camp.

Later

Tayuya grunts and slowly opens her eyes, she looks around to see that she is in a cavern lit in with torches and a campfire. She found herself in a futon and her body partially wrapped in bandages, she look around to see that she is not alone.

"You're awake, I see"

Tayuya turns to see Naruto suddenly sitting next to the futon, scaring the daylights out of her.

"Damn it, you almost gave me a heartattackâ€¦ow" said Tayuya as she winced in pain as her wounds are acting up.

"I advise that you don't move" said Naruto "it will slow the recovery"

"Why did you save me" said Tayuya

"I was about to ask you the same question" said Naruto "you would've flee back to Orochimaru and report this betrayal but you didn't. So why didn't you?

"Iâ€¦I don't know" said Tayuya "mostly because I wanted to finish my battle"

"Finish?"

"Yeah, the battle was a few hours ago before you showed up" said Tayuya "I kicked their asses with my skilled Taijutsu and Genjutsu combo attacks but that bastard Sakon snuck past me and merged into me and restrained me. And I was at the end of winning that battle, the reason they betrayed me is because they think I would take over as leader of the group, and Sakon was pissed off at this and plotted to kill me during the invasion of Konoha. But we needed to form a barrier to keep that old fuck of an Hokage trapped while Orochimaru is fighting him."

"my the sound of your tone, you think lowly at that snake" said Naruto

"Hell yeah, he's a creep" said Tayuya "the only reason I join is because I want to have power, and what do I get? Sexist remarks from those bastard I call my former comrades, I was fucking glade that you showed up to kill them"

"I was just passing by, I never had any intention to kill them" said Naruto "whatever Orochimaru is doing is none of my concern"

"Oh" said Tayuya "So your arrival was just random luck"

"Yep" said Naruto "and I have no doubt that Orochimaru would want you back"

"What do you mean by that?" said Tayuya

"what's the point of a "Sound 4" if 3 of them are dead?" said Naruto "such a wasted talent as well"

"what are you getting at?" said Tayuya

"When you intervened with our battle against that silver haired Oto nin, you paralysed him by just playing the flute"" said Naruto "I have proposition for you, join me and I will make it worth your while"

"and what do have for me to offer" said Tayuya

"I did notice that you have a cursed seal embedded on your neck" said Naruto " the sealing formula is flawless but I can give it an upgrade for you, it will make you stronger, faster and increase your chakra capabilities. Not to mention you will be free from Orochimaru's influence"

"How do I know that you aren't deceiving me?" said Tayuya frowning at Nauro with suspicion

"I am from the Uzumaki clan" said Naruto "the Uzumaki are seal specialists, we have vast knowledge on sealing and maintaining them. If you assist me, I promise that you won't regret it at the end"

Tayuya thought about this and tries to decide of taking the offer, she would be stronger and faster like Naruto said but the price is serving him. Well he is different to Orochimaru, he's nearly her age and lest creepy, not to mention darker than that snake as well.

"What could go wrong" said Tayuya

"I would take that as a "yes" then" said Naruto as he smiled slightly "Very well, welcome to our team. We will start our mission in the morning, get some sleep"

"Alright" said Tayuya as she lower her body to the futon and lower her eyes to sleep.

Naruto walks to the campfire to see Kushina alone by the fire while Mei and Gaia are asleep in their futon. Naruto sat next to his mother and watches the fire.

"we will venture on in the morning" said Naruto "and we have a new ally with us"

"She agreed to join?" said Kushina

"give her the right price and she'll agree to join" said Naruto "and I did promise her an upgrade for her cursed seal, and I never go back on my word"

"Honesty is one of your strong parts" said Kushina

"So is your beauty and strong spirit" said Naruto as he wraps his arm around Kushina's waist and pulls her close to him. "Soon we'll have our revenge and rule this nation"

"And I'll be by your side, my lord" said Kushina as she smiles and lower her eyes so she can enjoy the warmth of her son/lover next to her.

Morning

Naruto and his 4 red haired Kunoichi arrives at their destination, the Fire Temple, the only thing between the Overlord and the Temple is a flight of 50 foot high stairs and a gate that is 50 feet high and 30 feet wide. The gates are closed and locked, no doubt that the monks residing in the temple is preventing entrance for Naruto, but they are fools as Naruto won't have a locked door get in his way.

"Gaia, knock the door down" said Naruto

"Hai" said Gaia as she use her sands to slam the door down

Temple Courtyard

BANG

BANG

The gates are reinforced with steel but it won't hold against the sands blunt attacks, the head monk Chiriku frowns as he someone is trying to barge in the temple. He was given word of Naruto Uzumaki and that is the reason he has the temple locked so that he cannot enter it and desecrate the holy grounds.

BANG

"Chiriku-sama, you think the gate will hold?" said one of the ninja monks

"I doubt it" said Chiriku "be ready for what is about to come"

"Hai" said the ninja monks

BANG

BANG

The gates are heavily dented but the banging stops, the ninja monks sighed in relief as they assume Naruto had given up. But Chiriku knows that it's not ended as a sound of horns echo in the wind, on the other side Naruto summons a few dozen browns from the ground by raising his demonic hand.

"enter the unlock the gate" said Naruto to his minions

"Yes master" said the minions as the enter through the gasps created by the dents Gaia casued with her sand.

The Minions enter the courtyard of the temple, alerting the ninja monks and the battle begins, as a former of the Fire Guardians, Chiriku is no stranger to combat as he pull out a spear and charges in to attack the invades. The ninja monks also charge in to fend off the minion, the sound of battle was heard from the other side of the gate as some of the minions are slowly unlocking the gate to Naruto can enter.

"They are trying to unlock the gate" said Chiriku "stop them"

"hai" said the ninja monks as they charge to the gate to stop the minions unlocking the gate.

The ninja monks rush to the gates and stop the minions unlocking them, but unfortunately they were a few seconds too late as the gates barge open by a mighty force coming from Naruto's kick. The force sent the ninja monks flying back but Chiriku stood his ground and confronts the Overlord.

"You are trespassing" said Chiriku "Leave here at once or I'll have no choice but to use force"

"Where is she?" said Naruto darkly

"Who?" said Chiriku

"Cut the innocence" said Naruto "I know she's here, where is she"

"I don't know what you are talking about but if it's involving the decoration of this temple, then I cannot allow you to enter" said Chiriku as he perform handsigns. "_**Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder"**_

Behind Chiriku is a glowing image of some deity with a thousand arms in meditated state, Naruto just stares at it and then looks at the head monk.

"You want to die?" said Naruto coldly "I would be happy to send you to the god you worship"

"You have no right to threaten me, traitor" said Chiriku as he gets ready to attack, the deity then turns into a demonic figure as the head monk get angry. "Now die"

But before Chiriku could make his move, Naruto suddenly appeared in front of the monk and decapitated him.

"I don't have time" said Naruto as he swung his blade a few times at the headless monk until the body is in pieces. Naruto walks pass the gore and into the main building.

Temple

Naruto enter the temple and heads for the altar, many ninja monks tried to stop him but they met their demise as Naruto walk pass their corpses until he reaches the altar. It presents a statue of a Buddha with a Konoha insignia on his forehead and the smell of incense in the air. Naruto pulls out his _**Hell sword **_and destroys the statue to reveal a secret passageway leading to the catacombs.

Naruto enters the passageway and climb down the stairs deep down within the catacombs, Kushina also arrives to assist him.

Catacombs

The catacombs are dark and dank, the sound of drips are heard and also the flowing of an underground river. The catacombs are huge and merge with the caverns underneath the temple, the torches are unlit and bones littered all over and abandoned years ago. Kushina and Naruto ventures through the catacombs to locate the person who might know where the tower heart is located; they walked through the dark catacombs for 10 minutes until they located a huge stone box wrapped by a giant tree and has seals engraved on it. Naruto jumps over the chasm and lands on the box, Kushina jumps too and with the help of her son/lover.

"This must be it" said Naruto as he examines the box "this what the Shodai used to imprison her"

"I've heard of Mito Uzumaki by my father" said Kushina "he said that she is one of the strongest of the clan, it was by ambitions to surpass her. I trained intensely as a child so that one day I would meet her in person and surpass her"

"Looks like you got your change, Kaa-san" said Naruto as he then noticed a seal tag on the locking mechanism "it seems he used our sealing arts to imprison her"

"That bastard" muttered Kushina

"Well for the first time in 100 years" said Naruto as he ripped off the seal "she is now free"

The box starts to pulse and the tree creaks, Naruto and Kushina jumps off to see the box open. First the tree slowly breaks as the walls open and glow in blue markings. The box opens and reveals a woman in her late 20s, her red hair is tied in buns and is wearing a beautiful kimono. She open her eyes to reveal a beautiful violet, she slowly look up to see Naruto and Kushina, also sense the malice coming from within Naruto and belonging to Kuremi. Mito Uzumaki the Shodai Jinchuriki of Kuremi has awoken from her 100 year slumber.

"I sense the Kyuubi within you" said Mito. "Are you a Jinchuriki"

"I am" said Naruto

"That means you're also an Uzumaki" said Mito

"Hai" said Naruto "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, successor to the Overlord and number one enemy to Konoha"

"An overlord" said Mito as she collapses on her knees, she has been imprisoned for 100 years and she hasn't aged a day. The box she was in was a prison with special seals to prevent time flowing and put her in suspended animation. "So he has chosen a successor and died"

"Indeed" said Naruto

"How long has it been?" asked Mito

"100 years" said Naruto "there are things you have missed"

"And what of Hashirama?" said Mito

"Dead" said Naruto

"Good" said Mito "I am now free from his influence and his prison, I thank you"

"There is a reason why I freed you" said Naruto

"You are searching for the "will of fire" said Mito assumed

"that's right" said Naruto "you know of its whereabouts?"

"I do" said Mito "Konoha has possessed it too long, I think"

"Indeed" said Naruto "now then shall we move on?"

"Please" said Mito "I'm getting sick of this place"

"Will do" said Naruto as he perform a shadow clone and gives him an order "once we are good distance away, use that jutsu to erase this place from exsistance"

"Hai" said the clone

"let's go" said Naruto "we have other missions to fulfil"

"Hai" said Kushina and Mito as they leave the catacombs

Temple Courtyard

Gaia, Mei and Tayuya are waiting for Naruto and Kushina to exit the temple, they see them with a new face. Mito Uzumaki, the late Shodai Hokage's wife and the Shodai Jinchuriki of Kuremi has accompanied her kin on their mission. Out of curiosity, Kushina asks her son/lover about the jutsu

"Naruto-kun, what is this jutsu you were referring to?" asked Kushina

"You'll see" said Naruto "but first we need be at a safe distance away"

"How far?" said Kushina

"About 5 miles" said Naruto until he turned his head sharply as he sensed a few chakra signatures "let us make haste, a squadron of Jonin are coming to investigate, no doubt one of the monks have sent a distress call to Konoha"

"Hai" said the red haired kunoichi as the dash into the forest before the Jonin squad arrives at the temple.

20 minutes later a squad of Jonin lead by Asuma Sarutobi arrives at the courtyard, since he's a former fire guardian he asked to lead the mission to check up on his old friend Chiriku. Unfortunately for him he was too late as the head monk has been slaughtered ruthlessly. The sight of this angers the young Sarutobi as he bit off his cigarette and enters the temple to investigate more.

Catacombs

Asuma was given full information about the secret prison deep underground and he has to investigate there also. Once he enters, he sees no one there but a shadow clone of Naruto in a meditated state.

"You did this, didn't you?" said Asuma

"Isn't it obvious?" said the clone "but don't worry, you'll see your comrade soon enough"

"What do you meaâ€¦"

"_**Forbidden Plasma Style: Guardians of the Overlord"**_ said the clone as tigers, dragons and phoenixes are created instantly they slowly grow bigger and bigger. Asuma widen his eyes as he then rushes to escape.

Courtyard

The Jonin are waiting for their leader until Asuma exits the temple swiftly.

"Evacuate the temple, it's a trap!" said Asuma

The Jonin wasted no time and fled the temple, however they are too late to escape as the temple and 5 mile radius is engulfed in a bright purple light, then the explosion erupted and then the blast vaporized everything in its path, including the Jonin and Asuma. The Temple is gone, so is the trees, the rocks, the earth and life habiting it, what is left now is a giant crater 100 feet deep. About 10 miles away, Naruto and his red haired Kunoichi saw the destruction of the temple, the girls were awed at the results and Naruto just stands there looking at the crater.

"it's called the _**Guardian of the Overlord"**_ said Naruto "it's my SSS-Rank jutsu that I learned by the Overlord. The blast radius is 5 miles but if I enhance the jutsu and duplicate it, it would reach at least 100 miles, enough to destroy Konoha"

"Amazing" said Kushina with awe as she looks at the crater of what use to be the Fire Temple "so that's what you're going to use against Konoha"

"in part" said Naruto "the jutsu is just an ingredient of my plan, we need the Hokage corpses. All FOUR of them"

"You are intending to raid the Hokage tombs" said Mito

"Indeed I am" said "the hokage corpses are an aspect of my plans, they will be useful to me"

"so the tombs are our next destination?" said Kushina

"Indeed it is" said Naruto "let's go"

And so Naruto and his red haired kunoichi squad head towards the tombs of the Hokage so that they can collect the corpses of the fallen Hokage. All four of them.

Konoha

Speaking of Hokage, the current Godaime Hokage Jiraiya of the Sannin is getting prepared for his mission to find his old teammate Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of Hashirama and Mito. He is given a farewell to all of the citizens of Konoha. Praising him good luck and good fortunes of success, the elders are reluctant of his decision to search for Tsunade but they have to respect their Hokage's wisdom.

"Good luck on your mission, Jiraiya" said Homura "and don't do anything hasty"

"and please come back soon, Konoha needs you" said Koharu

"I will" said Jiraiya "take care of my village when I'm gone"

"Hai" said the elders

"Hokage-sama, would you like some of my ROOT to accompany you?" asked Danzo

"It's okay, I have someone to accompany me" said Jiraiya as someone walks through the crowd to reveal Sasuke Uchiha, he is wearing a white kimono top with the Uchiha insignia on the back and left side on the front. Blue pants with his hitai-ate warn like a sash, and a mask to support his face since the skull is fractured and takes time to repair and his left eyes is covered since it removed by Naruto. The mask is black and custom made out from the ANBU and has an Uchiha insignia on the left cheek.

"Are you sure he should be going with you?" said Danzo "Sasuke need to stay here and recover his injuries"

"I said the same thing but you know Uchihas, they're stubborn and refuse to stand down" said Jiraiya "besides, Tsunade will fix his face and help with a transplant. I know you kept the Uchiha clan's _**Sharingans**_ stored, Danzo"

"In case Konoha needs the Uchiha's power for battle" said Danzo "after all, they did sign donation forms that their _**Sharingan **_can be donated to those who need it more"

"Good" said Jiraiya "let's go Sasuke"

"Hai" said Sasuke as he follows the Hokage to his quest to find the last Senju princess Tsunade.


End file.
